


Daylight [Luke Hemmings and Lauren Jauregui] // AU Lukeren {COMPLETED}

by Lukeren77



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeren77/pseuds/Lukeren77





	1. Chapter 1

The frantic tickling of a strapless silver stilettos echo throughout the hallway of their 5 storey building embassy as the curly haired brunette scurried along her workmates and people coming over to file some investigation just to reach her destination ------ the 5th floor meeting hall. She pushed the door open and found her long black haired friend shaking hands with their head officer, a 30 years old man who always wears maroon suit with a faded black shirt under and a pair of shiny black leather shoes, as they stood up, leaving the brunette panting in disbelief.

"Oh Ally! There you are!" their head officer, Mr. Robinson, said with a wide smile on his face which mirrored the black haired girl.

"What happened?" Ally asked trying to catch her breath.

"Lauren just accepted the case of 'L'." Mr. Robinson replied with a delighted smile.

Ally shook her head in disapprobation but Lauren just flashed her a cheeky smile. Mr. Robinson walked pass Ally, tapping her shoulder before heading out.

"Lauren, are you insane?!" Ally yelled irately.

"No." Lauren replied shortly gathering all her things and started walking pass her and headed to her own office.

"Then why did you accept the case?!" Ally followed her and kicked the door of her office close.

"Ally, this is me.." She snapped looking up at her, "Whether I get the case or not, it is not for you to decide."

"Lauren, if you ask me my judgment about this. I irrefutably think this is erroneous."

"That is if I ask your judgment." Lauren fired looking up at Ally, "But I never asked for that Al.. I have made my decision and this is it. I want to work on the case."

"Then I will be working with you." Ally snorted making the younger girl roll her eyes.

Lauren slightly lifted a brow up in amusement at Ally who managed to put on a determined look on her face. Ally would never want anything bad to happen to either one of her best friends and if this is what Lauren wants and she can't make her change her decision, then she's going to be with her in every step.

"Ally.."

"Lauren.."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "You can die ----"

"More like, you may die." Ally retorted sarcastically.

"I won't be like them."

"Oh.. Words are such a bitch.."

"Ally, I will find L!"

"That's the same stupid thing Erica and Aiden have said when they agreed to lead this case.." Ally runs her fingers through her hair letting out a exasperated sigh, "And wow, look where the two of them are now. Buried 6 feet under the ground, their bodies inside a white coffins." She slammed her hands on Lauren's wooden table in rage, "And I don't want you to join the crew."

"Ally, I know how much you care about me.. Because that's how much I care about you too but... I'm fine.." Lauren tried to explain, "I'll do everything to be fine.."

"So I'll try and make sure you are really going to be fine.." Ally wheezed and cleared her throat thereafter.

"Fine.." Lauren rolled her eyes and looked up at her, "Fine.. You can go tell Mr. Robinson."

Ally smiled sadly, "I will Lo."

Lauren watched her turn around and headed out of her office, closing the door behind her silently.

"Ally!" Three of her best friends went running towards her and panted with their arms resting on their knees ones they have reached her.

"We heard Lauren is taking the most dangerous case." Camila panted looking up at Ally who nodded her head slowly.

"Is she being serious?" Normani stood upright her hands on her waist as she carried on catching her breath.

"That's what it looks like."

"Oh no dawg. She's so going to taste my ruthless punches." Dinah shook her head in disapproval as she glared at Lauren's closed office door.

"There's nothing we can do." Ally shook her head and raised her arms in defeat before dropping it back down by the sides, "I already tried to talk to her and make her change her mind but... She's Lauren.."

Camila nodded her head and remarked, "Stubborn."

"We'll help her then."

"No.. I'll help her." Ally pointed a finger to herself then pointed to the three, "You girls stay out of this."

"Where did we're all in this together go Ally?" Normani frowned.

"Ask Lauren that." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ally.. You know we can do it too." Camila persuaded.

"Fine." Ally gave in, "Let's go talk to Mr. Robinson about it."

The rest of girls followed Ally to Mr. Robinson's office with their arms linked around each other in excitement. It slightly freaks them out, but to be able to handle a case that no one have ever accomplished is one of the factor that made it exhilarating.

Lauren scanned through the files sent to her minutes after Ally has stormed off her office. She grabbed her jar of cookies and pushed her hand in, scrunching her nose realizing she ran out of cookies. She stood up from her office chair and grabbed her blueberry trench coat on button with buckle belt, draping it over her left arm before heading out. She nodded her head with a smile as some workers greeted her as she passed by them and wore her coat as soon as she made it out. She crossed the street, looking attentively at the cars that might get to run over her but much to her relief, no car did and she made it safely on the other side of the street. She pushed the cafe door open to be greeted by the comforting aroma of caffeine mixed with some fragrant air freshener she may never know what.

"Hello.." A blonde guy over the counter greeted her with a welcoming smile.

Lauren smiled at him back. He had a black lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip which he have just been biting as of the moment, his ocean blue orbs were hard and distant, his blonde hair brushed up in a quiff and he is fucking tall.

"Hi.." Lauren greeted back.

"What can I get you, Miss...?" He asked slightly lifting his brow, the smile never wiped out his slightly chapped lips.

"Jauregui."

He nodded his head, "Right. I'm Luke...." He pointed his tag, looked at it then shot his head back up to look at Lauren who have a pursed lip smile on her face, "I mean, John."

His brows furrowed at the name on his name tag making Lauren chuckled. He may have just told her his real name. It wasn't that funny though, but Lauren found it rather entertaining. He have never got along with any guy in her life except her dad, brother and Mr. Robinson. Guys just find her a pain in the ass for how vocal and how rude her mouth could go whenever she isn't amused at something.

"Hi..." Lauren bit her bottom lip as she shook her head not knowing which name to call the guy in front of her, "John.."

His smile widened and nodded his head, "Call me Luke. At least, just you.. Only because I was dumb to introduce my real name.."

Lauren nodded her head mirroring the smile across the blonde guys face, "Sure.."

"So..." Luke shifted his weight to the other leg and looked at Lauren, still with a smile, "What can I get you?"

"Just a pack of your chocolate chip cookie and venti Dark Mocha please."

Luke pressed the digits of his flat screen call in one cashier machine and smiled at Lauren, "That would be $13.25."

Lauren grabbed a 20 dollars bill from her pants pocket and handed it to Luke.

"I received 20 dollars." Luke said pressing some more and a the receipt was out in front of Lauren. Luke got it and handed it to her with the change, "I'll be back with your order."

Lauren just nodded her head. She have been a frequent costumer in the said cafe but she have never seen the guy, ever. However, she was amused of how hospitable he is and how comfortable he made her feel. He was just welcoming. Luke came back with Lauren's order and handed it to her carefully.

"Have a good day, Miss Jauregui."

"You too."

Lauren turned around and made her way out of the cafe, pushing the door open and went back to her office where her friends have already been waiting for her to arrive.

"Where have you been?!" Normani scowled as soon as the door swung open.

Lauren looked at her friends in shock and pushing the door close with her bum, "Out to buy these."

She slightly lifted the things she's holding and placed it on the table before sitting down her chair and pulled it closer to the table.

"We are your co-investigator on the L case." Dinah informed.

It did surprise Lauren a bit but she didn't let it show. She may have expected this to happen just after Ally have shown herself in the meeting room. Normani lifted her brows up at the reaction Lauren is showing.

"Aren't you going to jump in happiness?" Normani asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Look, we don't have to argue anymore about this okay?" Ally stood in between the girls and Lauren, "We are in this together and we might be the ones who can actually find who L is."

Dinah chuckled and shook her head, "I highly doubt that."

The girls gave Dinah a look, the look they always give her when she chose to say stupid thing.

"What?!" Dinah asked raising a brow, "It's not like we are really going to win this case anyway. We are just going to die."

"Don't you at least want to be optimistic about things?" Ally asked startled at their youngest pessimism.

"Are you silently plotting our deaths in your head?" Normani asked as her brows furrowed.

Dinah laughed and shook her head, "No. Just embracing reality. I know for some reason that Erica and Aiden were the top detectives in this office but they took the case before and now, they have been dead for like 5 months now."

"Is there no any optimistic side in your mind right now?" Camila asked raising a brow at Dinah.

Lauren shook her head and ran her fingers along her long hair, "Quit it. If you guys are too scared to even take this case, just leave me alone in this."

"No." Ally shook her head, "I won't leave."

"Alright. Just please leave?" Lauren pleaded.

"But when can we start?" Camila asked looking expectantly at Lauren.

"Let's meet in the cafe in 30 minutes." Normani said walking out of the room first.

"Seriously?" Lauren raised a brow, "I just got back from there."

"Then we are going back." Camila told her as they followed Normani and Dinah closed the door.

Lauren looked at her closed door in disbelief as she shook her head before she lifted her legs up and rested her feet on her table as she grabbed the file then her coffee and studied it. Lauren frowned at how nosy the guy is. Leaving no trace of evidence.

"This is going to be hard." Lauren pursed her lips in annoyance.

She looked out the window and bit her bottom lip. If she would die, might as well do it with dignity. She must be able to know, at least, who that guy is. She may have embraced the reality that she could die, like what Dinah said, but she would never give up. She have been one of the most outstanding detectives in LA, well next to Aiden and Erica, but she doesn't look at it as a reason to just be frightened like how the others are in taking this case. The case is like a venom for those people in the embassy ----- deadly.

~~~

The girls went inside the cafe and walked over to their favorite table by the side where no one really hang out so much. Some people wanted to sit somewhere people can easily see you, but the girls wanted privacy yet a soothing environment to get their works done.

"Where should we start first?" Ally crossed her legs just after she took a seat, her back facing the counter.

"I already looked over the evidences gathered by Aiden.." Lauren spoke opening the envelope which was labeled Aiden with a black broad permanent marker in the center, "It is said here that there are still files that haven't been sent to me. But as far as I have studied, Aiden is far from knowing who L is. He got death threats and weird notes that come with stupid things like a tongue of some animal, teeth or other body parts."

Camila quickly made a face as the things mentioned by Lauren disgusted her. Dinah and Normani were scanning the documents Lauren settled on the center table and read it thoroughly. Ally bit her bottom lip thinking things through.

"Anyone could be L.." Ally said suddenly earning the attention of her friends, "I mean, I am sure L is a guy."

"Ally, he is the head of the most deadly gang here in Las Vegas. L is obviously a he." Camila pointed out.

"I know."

"But the question is, who is he?" Lauren stated crossing her arms over her chest, "We can actually make every guy in this city our suspect yet we could end up empty handed."

"You're right." Dinah agreed nodded her head slowly, "This case needs a hell of a work."

"Good afternoon ma'm."

They all looked up to see the same guy who entertained Lauren earlier. Lauren frowned trying to remember his name.

"Can I get your orders?" He asked flashing his breathtaking smile.

"Umm.. I would like hazelnut frappuccino blended coffee please." Camila smiled at him before looking down the papers she's reading.

"Tiramisu latte for me please.." Ally smiled up at Luke as he smiled back and nodded his head while writing their order on the little paper he is holding.

"Strawberry and crème frappuccino blended crème for me please." Normani chimed in.

"Just cinnamon dolce frappuccino blended crème for me please." Dinah smiled up at him.

Luke smiled down at Lauren who didn't even bother to look up at him. Her eyes is focused on the paper she's holding. The girls looked up at Luke, who remained standing on the spot in between Camila and Ally, while his eyes were still on Lauren. Normani elbowed Lauren causing the girl to shot her an irritated frown but Normani pushed her lips out to Luke's direction. Lauren looked up at Luke and tilted her head.

"Your order.." Dinah reminded.

"Oh.. Just caramel flan crème frappuccino blended crème please." Lauren said looking back down the paper she's so engrossed in reading.

Luke nodded his head and looked at the other girls as he repeated their orders while the girls just nodded their heads after their orders have been mentioned except Lauren who don't want to be bothered.

"And please have 5 orders of salted caramel square with pecans." Camila said raising a hand up the air earning a disgusted look from Lauren.

"Make that four.." Lauren drawled.

"Alright.. 4 servings of salted caramel square with pecans." Luke repeated.

"And old fashioned glazed doughnut for me." Lauren said.

"Old fashioned glazed doughnut then." Luke smiled and walked away from their table.

"Oh my god." Camila squealed earning a glare from Lauren.

The other girls were all looking at the oblivious girl with the widest smiles spreading across their faces.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Lauren asked still frowning.

"He is totally checking you out." Normani exclaimed in excitement.

"No, he is not." Lauren shook her head.

"Yes, he is." Dinah pushed.

"I met him earlier. He was the one who served me. He must be thinking I am some caffeine obsessed creature." Lauren rolled her eyes looking back down at the paper, "Look at this. It was said that Ai found a shoe from a crime scene made by L's gang and before he could even see the result, he was killed."

"Don't you think L is like a little piece of horseshit?" Dinah asked grabbing the paper from Lauren.

"Dinah, I was reading that."

"Was.."

Lauren groaned and grabbed another paper, running her fingers through her hair as she crossed her legs over the other.

"Here's your order." Luke came back putting their orders on the table, in front of them with a smile.

"If you guys would want anything.. I'm just by the counter." Luke said earning a nod from the other girls.

Luke smiled and headed back to the counter and started entertaining new customers who would want take outs. Camila glanced over at Luke and found him glancing over to their table.

"He is seriously into you." Camila blurted.

"Oh quit it." Lauren pleaded.

She doesn't have any time for romance. In fact, she doesn't want it. For her, it is a total waste of time and money. But now that she is taking care of the most interesting case in their division, she can't stray.. She doesn't need destruction..

~~

"Lo, let's go." Ally said gathering her things and placing it neatly in her bag.

Camila, Dinah and Normani were asked by Ally, around an hour ago, to go home earlier to cook food for their dinner. They are still in the cafe and Lauren haven't read one fourth of the papers done by Aiden.

"I'll go home later Ally." Lauren said writing down the notes she have taken from what she is reading, not even looking up at Ally.

Ally draped her shoulder bag over her shoulder and shook her head, "Alright.. Don't forget to text either of us so we won't be too worried. And don't be home too late.."

Lauren smiled and nodded her head finally looking up at Ally, "I will Ally.."

"Alright." Ally kissed the top of Lauren's head before heading out the cafe.

Lauren looked down her lap in exhaustion. She doesn't have any idea where to start and how to start. All she knows is, she will do everything for the safety of everyone.

"Ma'm.. We are closing.." A girl in a uniform tapped her right shoulder lightly.

"Right. I'm sorry.." Lauren struggled to put all things back in her bag.

"That's fine ma'm.." She smiled warmly before walking over to the employers room.

Lauren literally didn't notice how the time went by really fast. She hates how it flies so quickly if she's busy. She ascended from her chair, draping her bag over her shoulder and headed out the empty cafe. She strolled along the sidewalk in swift pace, being clearly reminded by her own mind that it is almost midnight. Her thoughts bought her back to the case she's handling. She's sure somewhere, this guy known as L, the most murderous human being alive, still have a weakness. Like, come on, no one is too hard no matter what.

Lauren felt weird, she could feel another person's presence with her. She could hear faint footsteps closely behind her, but every time she looks back, no one is there. Lauren chose to push the weird feeling she have aside and carried on walking. She was being a little bit paranoid due to the fact that the detective who worked on the case she's working on now are all dead.

"No Lauren. Stop being a fucking dumbass." She murmured trying to calm herself.

She looked behind her one more time, only to find no one, and rushed inside their apartment. She started running and pushed the door open. She made her way in, closing the door behind her and leaned on it while laughing at herself.

"Lauren!?" Ally called out from inside her room, "Lauren!?"

Ally stood in front of Lauren frowning when she found her laughing over nothing. Lauren smiled at Ally and made her way to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Ally asked following the girl to the kitchen.

"I lost track of the time.." Lauren replied pouring water into her glass and drank, "I was too preoccupied with work."

"You should have at least texted." Ally shook her head in disapproval.

"I took a cab." Lauren lied placing her glance on the sink, "I guess that's better than walking right?"

Lauren walked pass Ally and headed to her room, locking the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the floor and plopped on the bed, bouncing a little. She glanced at her bag and pushed the thought of overworking away. She was just assigned to handle the case today. There is no reason to do that for now. She sighed and closed her eyes. This may be the last day she'll feel like she's safe. There are threats that will be sent to her for the next few days, that's for sure. Erica received threats and weird messages after a week of being chosen while Aiden received the threats after three days. She might be getting the threats or messages in two days, who knows. Lauren opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She may act tough but she is scared. She's scared of losing her life.. She's scared of whatever that man is going to be sending her. But Lauren, being Lauren, wants to be challenged. She didn't choose to be a detective if she just needed to stay in her office and work on easy cases.

But she'll find L.. Before he even decides to kill her. She'll have to kill him first.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Lauren Jauregui."

L said to his gang mates. He doesn't get along well with them, at least to the other 4. They have met along when L ran away from home. He is ruthless, he wants to see people suffer, watching a person struggling for their life pleasure him. It amazed him. How much people put up such a fight just to be able to live.

"That's her name?" His raven haired gang mate asked placing his coffee on the center table.

"Why would anyone ever get your case again?" the red haired guy asked.

"Exactly. Someone is dumb enough and just want to die.." the curly haired one said.

There are 8 of them in a gang and they can bring another gang down even when they were being out numbered. L, himself, can bring 30 of them down especially when he's in rage. L ran his the tip of his tongue at the back of upper lip and shrugged. He doesn't know what is running through the detective's head, but he is going to bring her down.

"How did you know about her?" his blonde gang mate asked.

He shrugged, "I saw her."

"Okay... So let's just say... When are you killing her, Luke?" the curly haired one asked raising a brow.

Luke scrunched her nose shaking his head, "Not just yet Brad."

"Why?" Brad frowned, "That last investigator was terminated earlier than the first one. Why aren't we going to wait when we can terminate this Lauren girl right now?"

"Because I said so." Luke glared at Brad who had a playful smirk on his face.

Brad and Luke never really got along since the time they first met. They are like two things with the same type of energies, they just repel.

"Let's just decide on what to do with her." The blonde said.

"No one decides besides me, Tristan." Luke gave him a look.

"Sorry." Tristan raised both hands up in surrender, "I just thought maybe since she's unaware of who you are yet, we can kill her."

"The game won't be played well if she ended up dead earlier than I intended her to be."

"By theway, Calum have something to say." Brad motioned over to the Asian looking boy with raven black hair seated in between the red haired guy and the man with a red bandana around his head.

"Spill it out Calum." Tristan smirked.

"I heard two of the members of that Koreans who ran us over on our way to Meadows Mall the other day." Calum started, "They were planning on attacking us."

Luke rolled his eyes scratching his right brow lightly with his thumb, "Just that?"

Calum nodded his head, "Just that."

"I can't blow my cover on that detective."

"Oh, wait. What cover are you talking about?" Michael, the red haired guy, asked confusingly.

"I'll make friends with her and know the important people in her life."

"So, this detective is taking hold of her life for a bit longer?" Brad asked cockily, raising his brow in question.

"Yes. It is more painful, isn't it?" Luke smirked boastfully, "Knowing how the person you have been looking for is walking around and hanging out with you."

"I like it, actually." James nodded his head and gave Luke a thumbs up who just smirked seeming pretty impressed on himself.

"Did you get to know her?" Tristan asked.

"What is your first move on this?" Brad interrupted.

"I threatened a worker to stop working in the meantime and I took care of the manager. Just had a gun in my hands to make him shut up."

"You sure they wouldn't pass you over to the police?" Michael asked tilting his head to one side.

"I already took care of their families.. Enough to keep their fucking mouth shut." Luke lazily answered, "Now, may we fucking rest. I have to go attend to my detective tomorrow.

"I'll go. This bore me." Connor said walking out their little meeting room.

The British boys, being James, Brad and Tristan including Connor, exited the room leaving the Australians, Michael, Calum and Ashton, alone.

"I like your idea." Ashton said after the other boys have left.

"That's right. Having her closer would hurt as fuck." Michael laughed nodding his head.

"May I join?" Calum asked in so much enthusiasm.

Calum may be the most innocent one amongst all of them in the gang and being Luke's friend didn't change him one bit. Michael just thought Calum's well toned arms and amazingly fit body could be a huge advantage on their group.

Luke just happened to be the tallest one and his body is capable of crushing over 5 guys at ones. Plus his sadistic side is a huge advantage of the gang making them the most wanted gang in the world, no trace left, no witnesses. They even clean their mess after killing around 50 guys. They burn them, making them totally seem non-existent.

Luke casually shook his head taking a sip of his beer bottle, "No. I'll take care of this."

"Careful.." Ashton warned, "We all know she's a girl. And you can never tell, you'll fall in love with her soon."

Luke chuckled, "Love?"

His lad nodded his head.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just warning you.."

"She doesn't look any special from any other girls anyway."

"Have you ever been in love?" Michael asked trying to have a normal conversation.

Luke rose from his seat walked to the elevator pressing his own room, "Nonexistent thing for me." and the elevator door closes.

The boys looked at each other. They may be the closest to Luke but they have never got into a conversation with Luke that involved personal stuffs. He just pushes it out the conversation with a sarcastic remark or he totally ignores it like it was never even brought up

~~~

The girls have been in the cafe since 8AM, the time it opened, and started studying their cases on the same table they had since the time they started studying their case. They wear clothes like how they normally do when they go out to watch movies to make it look like they are just a bunch of teenagers trying to learn something from the notes given to them by their college professors for their upcoming final exams even though they have long surpassed that phase in their lives which was pretty easy, by the way.

Luke, on the other hand, have been studying Lauren. How she is when she is serious, the sound of her laugh, the way she frowns when she have read something that makes her curious, how she runs her fingers through her hair every 3 minutes even though it wasn't really cascading over her face, how she wrinkles her nose whoever something disgusts her or one of the girls have said something she doesn't agree to, the way she puckers her lips out when she wants to tease anyone of the girls while they are busy with whatever they are doing, the way she raised her brow at the girls if she wasn't amused at whatever they are telling the rest.

Luke have always been caught by any of the girls and Lauren herself, although the girls thought he is crushing on their best friend, he clearly knows his attempts to get to know her even more due to the fact that Lauren frequently blushes when he gets caught, which just makes him smile in delight every time ---- his plan is working out really well.

"Here is your order." Luke said serving the girls order.

They got some espresso and bacons and eggs for their breakfast. The girls thanked him casually. However, Ally flipping the picture she's holding right when he stood by her side didn't slip out of Luke's consciousness. He is fully aware of it and he can't help but think if they have figured out he is the guy they are looking for. Ally looked up at Luke, who flashed her a toothless smile, smiling sweetly. He turned around and made his way back over the counter.

Lauren grabbed the cup of coffee she ordered and frowned when a piece of paper fell on her lap. She placed her cup back down and looked up at the girls, who didn't seem to notice whatever happened, and opened the folded paper to find a message.

_Chill out and put a smile on your face. :)_

_-John I meant LUKE. ;)_

A small smile made its way on Lauren's lips at the message and looked up to find Luke smiling at her. Her smile widened and folded the paper and slipped it secretly in her bag before bringing the paper she's working on in her sight. She must not be distracted. The fastening pace her heart is doing as she could still feel someone looking at her kept her distracted ----- not in a bad way. Knowing he is looking at her makes her heart flutter slightly. It's not normal to have a good looking guy staring at you, well, not every day.

"Lo, have you heard of this blood shedding riot?" Ally asked taking Lauren's attention off the guy staring and the fluttering of her heart.

"No." Lauren shook her head and leaned an arm over the armrest, her attention on the older yet shorter brunette.

"What is that?" Dinah asked as what Ally have mentioned caught her attention.

"What does it have to do with L?" Normani asked with slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"Okay. Listen to me." Ally said bringing the newspaper on her lap.

Luke, who noticed Normani mention his code name, walked over to the mini cabinet behind Ally and pretended to clean the utensils inside, keeping his ears sharp.

"It is.." Ally responded to Normani's question.

"An insider have heard a conversation of a gang members of a said all British gang, one of the most dangerous gang in LA, talk about something that horrified him. He said, 'it was mentioned that 10 of the most vicious gangs that ever existed in the world would come together to end innocent lives that they would spot lurking around the city on July 16, Saturday, exactly three in the morning.'" Ally looked at the other girls who were now all frowning, "Isn't it odd?"

"It's still April and they are announcing this riot exactly three months before they could even start..." Dinah bit her bottom lip. "Classic."

"L could be there." Lauren stated the obvious as she tapped the tip of her pen against her chin thoughtfully, "I should go and arrest all of them."

"You? Arrest them." Camila asked in disbelief, "More like surrendering your life to them in a blink of an eye.."

"We should tell Mr. Robinson this." Normani suggested, "Before Lauren does something really unintelligent."

Lauren rolled her eyes at that.

"I guess he have read this already." Camila shrugged.

"It's an annual thing." Ally blurted out, "Witnesses have said."

"How could there be witnesses if they would kill every people they see?" Lauren inquired, "I mean, they are over 10 gangs and that's approximately a hundred to 200 or even 300 sadistic boys that could probably dispatch 10 people in 5 seconds."

"Lauren's got a point.." Dinah nodded her head.

"But there is still only one way to find out."

"Lo, we still want to see you well and breathing for the next years until you turn a hundred years old." Ally said giving Lauren a don't - you - dare - do - something - really -silly look.

"Ally, I probably a month more to live." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Don't you joke like that!"

"Aw!" Lauren frowned looking at Dinah after earning a hard slap on the arm from her and caressed it.

"I am not joking. I'm accepting the truth." She rolled her eyes and glared at Dinah, "And that fucking hurts!"

Luke made his way back over the counter with a smile on his face. If Lauren expected her life line to end in over a month, why not make it even harder for her and extend it for one more month. He loves to play games and loves to torment people, to make them feel extremely miserable. Toying with one person's life is his favorite hobby. It is amusing ----- fascinating.

"Gosh.." Camila let out a tired sigh as she leaned her head on the edge of the backrest, "I have read almost half of Aiden but it is pretty much... useless.."

"Don't give up easily Camz." Lauren consoled rubbing her friend's arm comfortingly, "There's five of us. Aiden and Erica were alone when they worked on this case."

"Seems like being the top agents of this embassy is pretty pointless if you're against L." Dinah shrugged and raised her hand to get the staffs' appointment.

Luke made his way to their table with a side smile spreading across his face. He is pretty much doing a excellent job. Lauren secretly smiled as she felt him standing in front of her as she looking down the paper she's working on.

"Give us some steak please.." Dinah pleaded clasping her hands together in front of her, "I am so hungry."

Luke nodded his head and looked over to the girls who brought up 5 fingers in the air. Luke nodded his head at the currently non speaking girls in the table and took a quick glance on Lauren who bit her bottom lip, completely unable to concentrate on whatever she is doing because of the pair of eyes burning inside her.

"Alright." Luke smiled looking down at Lauren and bit his bottom lip.

"Hey.." Normani called waving a hand in front of his face, "Our order."

Lauren looked up at Luke, meeting his eyes while the other girls secretly smiled at the little event happening in front of them.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Luke flushed a little bit shade of red and awkwardly walked back the counter.

"He is totally into you!!" Dinah hit Lauren's arm with the folder she's holding.

Lauren glared at Dinah, "Dinah! Quit hitting me!"

Dinah pointed Lauren, "And you're blushing!!"

Lauren smiled and pointed the folder Dinah is holding, "WORK!"

"You are smiling." Ally pointed out the obvious.

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked down the paper she settled on her lap, "Yes, I was. Because you were acting like real fucking idiots."

"Admit it." Normani leaned her elbow on her lap and rested her chin on her open palms, "He is fucking hot."

"What have you found?" Lauren changed the subject tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

Luke came with their order making the girls lean their back on the back rest and watch Lauren trying to be busy and Luke, secretly glancing at her, smiling. Camila and Dinah eyed each other with knowing smiles on their faces while Normani have her hands over her mouth to cover the widening smile spreading on her face but Ally have been the most obvious as she keeps giggling.

"I'm sorry.." Ally giggled fanning her face, "This thing I'm reading is just hilarious."

Luke chuckled as he brought the tray against his stomach and watch the girls giggling. He found it a little interesting how Lauren could still sit there and be all serious while her workmates are all giggly and talkative. Lauren managed to keep the straight face on as she ignored her friends' weird reactions about a hot guy working on a cafe. Like, who knows how old he is?

"Thanks John.." Camila saluted him.

Luke saluted back, "Anything for you girls."

Lauren sighed and shook her head. She looked up to meet eyes with Luke, he pushed the side of his lips up telling Lauren to smile. She chuckled and shook her head before looking down.

"Lauren, focus." She thought going back to studying the case.

~~~

It's been a whole week since they have started working on the L case yet they have gathered and understood too little of it, or were they just missing some important hints in between statements? Now, they are gathered in the meeting hall showing Mr. Robinson, how far they've gone with their case.

"So, I think this is quite related." Lauren explained, "Look how Erica and Aiden died in the same abandoned warehouse. Both of them seen with the same shoe being left..." Lauren held her hand up as she said the word left quoting it, "Both for the right foot. And you know what's funny? They were beaten exactly how this L is supposed to have killed his enemies. I think they are doing this in purpose and that shoe may not be L's property. It might just be from an innocent."

Ally nodded her head as Mr. Robinson watch Lauren in full attention. Camila and Dinah were listening attentively and Normani is jotting down notes, that may need more attention for their investigation.

"And amongst all L's kills, our detectives are the only ones left in front of their door way with a tag 'Stop finding me. You never will. Try it and you die like them.' Same hand writing with every other letter they have received. I, however, don't think this is his handwriting." Lauren crossed her arm as she looked at the detective across where she's standing, "Due to this childishness, I don't think L is old enough. He must be 25 below."

"You are sure about that?" Mr. Robinson asked.

Lauren nodded her head, "I am also sure he's close."

The girls looked at her curiously. Lauren never told them about that. They may have talked about L to be just around Las Vegas but not close.

"Or if he is not, somebody inside his circle is." Lauren pointed the pictures of Erica taken in her office from outside the window, "How else will they take these?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know just yet." Lauren shook her head, "For now, this is what we have gathered."

"Well enough.." Mr. Robinson ascended from his chair and grabbed newspaper before walking towards Lauren, "L may be here."

Lauren looked down at the news section he is pointing. It was the same article Ally have read to them in the cafe a few days ago.

"I think that's a trap." Lauren looked up at him, "No one would probably just talk about important informations such as blood shedding riots like that in public places especially if they want people to die in their own hands." Lauren pointed the newspaper, "This might be L's plan to get to kill the new detectives working on his case in pain. And the news is written poorly, the grammar isn't even right. How would they know those people talking are members of the all British gang when no one have seen those people ever. Which is why we are hunting them down.. No one knows they are actually in an British-American gang."

Mr. Robinson nodded his head thinking what Lauren have said.

"We take this case slowly and surely, since I have my friends with me and I don't want anyone of them to die." Lauren said firmly.

"Alright Jauregui. I trust you with this."

Mr. Robinson held his hand out which Lauren quickly grabbed and shook hands with him briefly with a smile on her face before she thanked him. She's not that scared of L ---- well, not yet. She haven't received any weird messages from him anyway.

"Lo, where should we start?" Ally asked keeping her files in her bag,

"We start from not talking about the case in public. Let's chat or text. Let's not communicate verbally. He can be anywhere. Pretending to be someone he is not. We should be careful."

~~~

"When are you fucking terminating her?!" Brad roared pacing back and forth, "I saw you yesterday. You were trying to flirt with that woman."

"That's how I planned it to be." Luke responded calmly.

Brad looked at him in disbelief, "Planned? We are a group fucking idiot and we planned to kill every detective who is going to take this case. What makes her any different?" Brad asked raising his brow and tilting his head to the side, "Or maybe because you are interested in her.."

Luke chuckled looking elsewhere then back to him, "Interested? Since when did that word get to be implied to me?"

"Who knows. I saw how pretty she is.."

Luke smirked, "So, you are interested in her?"

"No. Actually... Yes... I'm interested in killing her." Brad spat, "Do it quick or I'll do it myself."

"You don't tell me what to do." Luke gritted his teeth, glaring at Brad.

"Oh, I will if I want to."

"Stop." Ashton stood in between the two, "We are not to turn against each other."

"What about the blood shedding fuck?" Tristan asked crossing his arm over his chest and raised his brow, "Are we going to do that for real?"

"Sure.. I am thirsty in taking away innocent lives. I want to see them struggle for it.. And kneel down in front of me for it." Brad smirked.

"Stop saying that." Ashton frowned, Brad's statement was enough to make him nauseated.

Brad was never the kind of person to say this kind of stuffs. He wanted to be the leader, yet it have never been given to him, ever. Especially when Luke came. He just flipped the whole group together with his strong aura and determination, and his sadistic side was a plus and enough to make them the most frightening gangs in the world.

"You guys are really going with Luke's plan about having the stupid girl to be closer to him?" Brad raised a brow.

"Yeah." Calum nodded his head.

"Well, I don't."

"I don't too." Tristan said shaking his head.

"Me too." James chimed in.

"I am torn between agreeing and not." Connor said honestly earning a glare from his co-British lads, "I mean, they are right. It will hurt like an elephant crushing your heart for that matter but then again, if we wait for too long in terminating that detective, she may find out who we are.. And we might be sent to jail."

"Don't you guys trust Luke?" Michael asked pointing Luke who lifted his right brow up slightly in question.

"No." Brad answered bluntly.

Luke stood up and rushed to his room. If Brad is going to do something, he won't allow it to happen. Lauren is his victim, no one else can kill her but him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

For the past two weeks, Lauren felt like someone following her every night she goes home from work. She envisioned it to be L, or anyone of L's stupid minions who are as ruthless as him. She would pretend to not care about being although it does kind of creep her out a bit.

The girls decided to take a break with the case, because they are not going into the direction they are expecting themselves to be in. Lauren went to her same old favorite cafe and decided to spend her day off in peace. She is reading her favorite book, Red Harvest by Dashiell Hammett. which somehow relates to the case she's working on --- gangs.

Someone then stood by her side making her frown. She is definitely not expecting someone. The girls were out shopping, there is no way they are there. A slice of chocolate fudge cake was settled on the table in front of her. She looked up and found Luke standing by her side.

"It's cool to actually see you so calm and just chilling.." Luke spoke smiling warmly.

"Really?" Lauren smiled closing the book she's reading and settling it on her lap, "So, you have been watching me then?"

Luke pursed his lips, forcing to hide his smile, "Maybe."

Lauren giggled and nodded her head, "You might get busted by your boss when he sees you here."

Luke scrunched his nose, "It's my day off."

Lauren raised her brow surprised at his retort, "Then why are you here?"

"Because you are here.." Luke responded quickly staring deep into her eyes, "I noticed how you come in here every day.."

"So, you're a stalker?"

Luke looked down the chair beside her and pointed it, "May I sit?"

Lauren simply nodded her head. Luke dragged the chair as quiet as he could before he took a seat. He glanced out the window and saw Brad with James across the road, watching them. He pressed his lips into a thin line and glared at them, mentally ordering them to leave but they only flashed him a teasing smile.

"Are you okay?" Lauren's voice brought him back to where he actually is and what he is actually doing.

"Yeah.." He quickly answered looking at her.

"I didn't order a cake." Lauren motioned over to the slice in front of her.

"I bought that for you.."

"Oh. Thank you.." Lauren leaned in and got the fork, got a small portion and ate it, "It's good. Who make this kinds of food?"

"Me.." Luke grinned.

Lauren shook her head as she let out a laugh, throwing her head back and bringing her hands over her mouth, "You're hilarious. You can do everything?"

Luke found himself smiling at how she appreciates simple gestures or actions. He didn't even find claiming to bake something funny but she is laughing. Her cute child like laugh echoed in his ears.

"It's cute how you laugh like a baby.." Luke blurted unknowingly.

Lauren flushed slightly and shook her head, "Now, you really are a stalker."

Luke chuckled, "I love to use the term admirer for that."

Lauren smiled and nodded her head, "You're flirting."

Luke shrugged, "Maybe.. Is it bad to actually admire a enchanting woman like you?"

"Enchanting?" Lauren raised a brow, "Is this how boys nowadays flirt?"

"I'm not a boy.." Luke informed her shaking his head slightly, "I am 24. How old are you?"

"I'm... 24.." Lauren frowned, "Are you sure you are actually 24?"

Luke nodded his head casually biting unto his lip ring as he now got the chance to study Lauren's features closely. Her fair shiny white skin, her perfectly shaped nose with a nose piercing on the left, her emerald orbs, her thick brows, her slightly pouted lips. Something that fascinated Luke even more is how good she looks without a makeup. She basically just applied a lip balm to make her lips not look dry.

"Hey.." Lauren waved a hand in front of Luke's face.

Luke blinked a lot of times before he realized she caught him staring. He mentally cursed and pretended to have done nothing ---- even staring.

"I asked you a question." Lauren said putting up a poker face.

"Oh.. What is it?"

"Why are you working here?"

Luke frowned, "Is there something wrong with working in this case?"

"No.." Lauren shook her head, "Not really.. I just thought this isn't a guy thing.."

Luke nodded his head, "How about you? What is your job?"

"I am a detective."

"You and your friends?"

"Yup.."

"Why did you choose that job?"

Lauren leaned on the back rest and crossed her legs, "It's an interesting job.. It never bores me.."

"Do you have a case right now?"

He is eager for some more information. If she spilled something to him, he may be able to think of some more wonderful ideas on how to terminate her. Lauren smiled and shook her head, zipping her lips ---- indicating that her lips are sealed.

"I understand." Luke nodded his head trying to hide the hint of irritation in his voice, "It's confidential."

Lauren smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. It is.."

"Do you normally spend your day off here?" Luke asked changing the subject, "I mean, don't you get sick here? You are always here.."

Lauren shook her head, "I like it here. The ambiance, the employees and it's quiet here. Unlike inside the embassy, which is so loud. It's easier for me to find my peace here."

"Here?" Luke raised a brow, a small smile appearing on his face, "Don't you want to explore some place else?"

Lauren shook her head, "I never really had the time to do that.."

"How about.. on your next day off.. I'll bring you there?" Luke proposed with a wide smile.

"Bring me where?"

"To the place I feel safe in.."

"Luke, you don't know me that well."

Luke shrugged, "You're not a killer anyway. So there is nothing to worry about.."

"But.. I don't know you that well.."

"There's a week to get to know me.." Luke leaned closer to her, "Please.. You're the only friend I have who doesn't seem to perceive me as a useless waiter."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "You are not just a useless waiter."

"See.. Please?"

Lauren giggled and shook her head at how persistent he is. She nodded her head and Luke silently cheered. Luke thought she wasn't that bad. It's too bad she gets to work on his case. Luke wasn't meant to kill those detectives before Lauren, Erica, that girl just happened to be conceited and selfish. That is why he killed her.. Aiden was an asshole who just wanted the crown of being the best detective. So he figured, he should die as well. He stared at Lauren. What could be wrong with her? What could make him kill her?

"Ha. Dumbass. She will send you to jail." Luke thought.

He have to kill Lauren, but he wanted it to be really painful for her. Too painful that the bright emerald orbs will die and dry out. Too painful that no laugh could ever escape from her mouth ever again. Too painful that she will never have any reason to smile again. Yes.. That's it.. Because that's how he runs things.. He loves to torment people.. He loves it when they beg.. He wants to see their ones full of life eyes, dry out and lifeless. He wants to see people bathing into their own blood. He loves to see their bright skin color turn pale from the loss of blood. He loves to see how they struggle to breathe. He loves to see how their normally warm body turn cold dead. That what he is.. That is exactly how he is. Ruthless, pathetic son of a bitch who gets to die alone.

"It's a pleasure to finally get to talk to you Miss Jauregui..." Luke extended his hand towards Lauren.

Lauren happily held it and shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you Luke.."

Luke smiled, ignoring the little sensation he felt when their hands touched, and let go of her hand, "I should get going.. Enjoy your cake.."

Lauren giggled and nodded her head, "Thank you.."

Luke stood up and fixed his shirt, "Bye.."

"Bye.."

Luke walked towards the door when he heard his name being called. He turned around to meet Lauren's smiley face.

"Call me Lauren.." She said, "We are friends now, aren't we?"

Luke smiled and bit his bottom lip as he nodded his head, "Friends... See you tomorrow Lauren."

He sent her a playful wink before pushing the door open.

~~~

"This is hilarious.." Ally laughed pointing Lauren the clue she have read in one of Erica's written reports pretending as if it's some prank books.

Lauren leaned closer, her eyes drifted to the part she is pointing and laughed as she nodded her head, "It is. Who would even dare to do that?"

Ally tapped Lauren's shoulder with a huge smile on her face, "I know..."

The door swung open and three tall, good looking guys came in, surprising Luke. There stood in front of him are his friends - Michael, Ashton and Calum, walking casually like how normal people would do and pretended they don't know the tall, blonde guy standing behind the counter with a vexed expression all over his face.

"May we get three java chip frappuccino blended coffee please." Ashton said showing off three finger up the air, smiling at Luke.

"Is there anything else sir?" Luke gritted his teeth causing the employee beside to tremble.

"A serving of caramel tarts for me." Calum chimed in with a small smile on his face.

"And two devil's food doughnut for us please.." Michael lifted two fingers in the air.

Luke pressed the digits from the screen in front of him before glaring quickly at his friends who pretended not to see. Lauren glanced at the counter and noticed how the old smiling suddenly became dull and irritated. She shrugged. Maybe he was just having a bad day. She looked back down the laptop on her lap and resumed making her report. She haven't really put up any effort thinking about having to spend her day off with him, because her mind effortlessly fly to that little talk they had two days ago. And for that span of two days, he have been sending tissue messages for her, which was still left unnoticed by the other girls, and would make Lauren smile despite of the headache she gets because of her case.

"I'll bring your order to your table sir."

"Sure." Ashton nodded his head.

"Thanks!" Calum smiled making Luke turn his back from them and roll his eyes.

The three boys, oblivious of who the detectives working on their case are, sat near the counter, just a table away from the girls'. Luke came out and brought the tray of the girls order and served it to them. Lauren giggled when she saw her cup has cute little smiley face.

"What's funny?" Dinah asked looking up at Lauren from the paper she's reading.

Lauren picked her cup up and shook her head, "Nothing.."

She glanced at Luke who smiled at her before walking towards his friends' table. He made sure he has his back on Lauren and glared at them as he placed their orders in their table.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed under his breath.

"We just wanted to check on you." Michael defended in a whisper.

"Where is she?" Ashton looked up at Luke, "Is she here?"

"I saw you smiling at a girl.. Is that her?" Calum glanced where the girls are busy in whatever they are working.

"Get your asses off my plan." Luke gritted his teeth.

"Yes. But they're fucking pretty.." Michael glanced over the girls.

"I know." Luke rolled his eyes, "Stay out of this."

With that, Luke returned to his position behind the counter and placed the tray behind him. He have made it sure the others employees would but now, he allowed another waiter to bring the cookies and cream cheesecake with oreo.

Lauren's eyes widen slightly at the slice of cake the waiter have placed in front of her. The other girls frowned as well. None of them anything as of now and they haven't even touch the coffee they ordered and their grilled ham and three cheese on whole wheat bread.

"I didn't order that.." Lauren frowned but the waiter just smiled and left. Lauren pointed the cake in front of her as she looked at each one of her friends, "Who ordered this?"

Camila and Dinah shrugged their shoulders looking quite shaken and Normani shook her head. The beating of their hearts started to get incredibly fast. It might be L who is trying to poison them. Nobody would know.

"Lo, there is something on the tissue.." Ally said pointing the tissue just settled right on the table, closer to the cup, her voice slightly crack.

Lauren put up a strong aura, as if this gesture didn't make her blood run cold. It's still been a two week and a few days after the case was given to her and it would be her first getting a message from him. She reached over to the tissue and flip it over.

_:) SMILE :) -Luke_

All five girls let out a loud sigh of relief after reading what was written on it. And Dinah quickly smiled and leaned closer to Laure.

"Luke?" She cooed.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the stupid smile on her friends faces and shook her head with a smile on her face, "He have been writing silly messages on the tissues he is giving me for quite some time now.."

Ally gasped placing her hand over her chest, "And you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't think it was actually necessary." Lauren admitted folding the tissue paper and slipping it in her pouch.

"And you are keeping it.." Normani smirked.

"Guys.. This could be evidence."

Camila made a face, "You don't seriously think Luke is L right? Just because his name starts with L, doesn't mean he is L."

Lauren shrugged leaning her back against the back rest, brushed her hair to one side and lifted her leg up, resting it over the other, "Everyone could be L."

Dinah nodded her head, "That's true. But it doesn't mean you have to consider everyone." She looked over to Luke who is smiling as he served some costumer, "He seem like a really sweet guy."

"He..." Lauren started hesitantly earning her friends' attention as they focused on her, waiting for her to continue, "He asked me out.."

She furrowed her brows checking the words that came out her mouth. Luke didn't actually really asked her out. The girls were now smiling widely.

"I mean.." Lauren scrunched her nose slightly, "Not really like asked me out.. He just wanted to show me some cool place to chill."

"Like a date?" Normani asked raising a brow teasingly.

Lauren frowned with a hint of smile on her face, "No.. I don't even know him that well."

"Lauren, you are the type of person that is willing to kiss a stranger." Camila rolled her eyes slightly at how her best friend is denying about dating a hot guy.

"You are lucky someone actually tried to talk to you now.." Ally chuckled shaking her head.

"Yeah. You are like every guys sweetest nightmare before." Normani added.

Lauren tilted her head raising her brow slightly, "That made me feel so good about myself."

Ally giggled shaking her head, "No Lo. Like.. you are really beautiful and hot.. Plus a lot of guys are really attracted of you.. But they are intimidated by your strong physical features. However, this guy always sees all serious with work yet he managed to flirt with you.."

"You just made me feel extremely horrible about myself." Lauren pushed her lips out, pouting which wasn't left unnoticed by the pair of ocean blue orbs staring at her, "Do I really look that terrifying when I am serious?"

Dinah laughed and shook her head, "No.."

"You just really have a strong facial features." Camila leaned her chin on the back of her hand as she rested her elbow on her crossed lap, "You never know.. Luke would actually court you.."

"I don't have time for relationships. Plus... I am dying."

"Don't make it sound like you're sick." Ally pursed her lips.

"If Luke does court me, I'll tell him I am sick and I don't time for that."

"How are you going to get married if you shut every guy out?"

Lauren shrugged, "I'm never reaching that phase of life anyway."

Normani tapped the tip of her finger on the table, "Lauren, we are trying to be optimistic here."

"Thanks.. But I am trying to be realistic."

"Guys, just let's carry on with what we were doing." Ally suggested poiting the papers in front of them.

"Lo, if I were you, I'd go talk to the boy and thank him." Dinah advised before picking her papers from her lap.

Lauren's lip twitched thoughtfully as she battled to herself about Dinah's suggestion. Something inside her is telling her to do what Dinah said but her mind believes otherwise. Lauren have both her hands over the arm rest and pulled herself up. The girls watched Lauren make her way towards the counter and smiled. But Ally pointed their papers eyeing the girls. The others quickly tried to focus on what they're doing but Ally glanced at Lauren and giggled after watching her nod her head at whatever Luke have said and he turned his back as she waited.

Lauren waited for Luke because he said it is his break and he wanted to go for a walk with Lauren. She pursed her lips and walked to their table and stood in between Ally and Normani.

"Guys.. I'll be back."

The girls looked up at her in question.

"I'll take a walk with Luke. We'll be quick."

They gave her wdie smile making Lauren roll her eyes.

"Don't give me that smile. We are just going for a walk."

"Let's go?" Luke came behind Lauren making her turn in an instant.

"Yeah." She flashed him a toothless smile.

"Take care of our little princess." Dinah said.

"Yeah. Or I'll crush your bones." Camila held her hand up and formed a fist.

Luke chuckled and nodded his head, "I will bring her back safe."

"You guys take care." Ally said shooing us away.

Lauren smiled and walked with Luke out the cafe while the three boys eating their food watching them. Luke glanced secretly at them making Michael smirk.

"Is he going to dispatch her right now?" Calum asked leaning forward as he made his voice really soft.

Ashton shook his head taking a sip of his coffee, "I don't think so. He has plans. And they don't look that close yet."

"How close is he planning to have her?" Calum asked.

Michael chuckled, "I'm betting in this."

"What bet?" Ashton furrowed brows slightly.

"He is going to make her fall in love with him."

Ashton shrugged, "I guess that's where this is going."

"What if he falls in love with her as well." Calum asked.

"I guess that's where this is going as well." Ashton scratched his brow with his thumb, "It is going to hurt him like hell."

"What if he won't?"

"He will." Michael quickly answered, "I was watching him staring at the girl earlier and he was smiling."

"He fell in love already?"

"Not yet.. But I know he likes her."

"There's just two way his plan is going.. It's either he won't tell us that he have fallen for her and kill her even it would hurt or he will admit he loves her and won't allow her to get hurt." Ashton ran his fingers through his hair.

"If the second one happens, I think the girl will put Luke to jail." Michael predicted.

"Yes, she might.. She might also try and protect him." Ashton shrugged, "There are different ways on where this is going.. We are just going to speculate on how it is going to be until it happens.."

"But honestly, her friends are really hot." Michael said biting his bottom lip.

"Stop being a pervert first and try to act like how normal people do." Ashton kicked him lightly.

"How does normal people act?" Michael raised his brow, "I am one of those perverted ones anyway."

~~~

"Thanks for the cake." Lauren when they managed to make it out the cafe.

"You look scared when it was placed on the table.." Luke looked down at her with her hands in his sweater pocket.

"It..." Lauren mentally searched for some reason to tell him but had none, "It is creepy when a cake you didn't order is suddenly placed in your table. I mean, on your table."

Luke chuckled at how she corrected herself. Lauren pursed her lips as she looked around in attempt to search for L, even though she clearly doesn't know how he looked like, She doesn't even know the color of his hair, how tall he is, the color of his eyes, his skin color or if he is muscular like a bouncer or he is a normal healthy man, and even how old he actually is. She doesn't have any knowledge of her physical features at all.

"Are you okay?" Luke broke her train of thoughts.

"Yup." She nodded her head looking up at him with a smile.

"Do I need to get worried about you?" Luke flashed a worried look on his face, which was fucking difficult due to the fact that he may be the one she's thinking of.

"No.." Lauren shook her head, "There's nothing to be worried about."

Luke just nodded his head and sat on the bench after Lauren did. They watched the children playing and running around and some young adults having a date, eating ice cream and what not.

"Luke.. May I ask you something?" Lauren asked.

"Anything.."

"Why are you doing those things you are doing to me?" She asked making Luke turn to her with a slight frown on his face.

"Like what? Buy you cakes? Write messages on the tissue?" Luke asked making Lauren nod her head ones, "You are fascinating." He shrugged, "You are undeniably pretty Lauren. A lot of boys have surely said that to you already. Plus you are really bright and interesting.."

Lauren smiled slightly, "What made me interesting?"

"You caught my attention. That is why.. No one have done that to me yet.. And I think you are going to be a really sweet friend."

Lauren nodded her head, "I can be a friend. But not really that sweet though."

Luke chuckled and turned to her biting unto his lip ring, "And you have a really weird sense of humor."

"It's just you." She rolled her eyes, "I never made anyone laugh."

Luke smiled, "Never ever made me laugh too."

Lauren frowned up at Luke with a smile, "No one? How come?"

Luke shrugged, "I never normally make friends. Everyone seem to intimidate me.."

"Funny because my friends and I were talking about how intimidating I am that's why I never had a boyfriend."

Luke lifted his brow up slightly, "Never?"

Lauren simply nodded her head. He looked ahead, watching the couple walk towards the swing with a cone of ice cream in their hands.

"That's odd." Luke muttered, "I mean, you are really pretty.."

Lauren smiled and shook her head, "I look like every girl in the world.."

"Are you American?"

"I'm Hispanic."

"Interesting.."

Lauren looked at Luke, "How about you?"

"I'm Australian.."

Lauren nodded her head and pursed her lips, "I guess you're getting late."

Luke glanced at his watch and looked across them, just behind the trees and saw Brad smirking at them, "FUCK." Luke glanced at Lauren who looked up at him, "Sorry.. I didn't mean to say that. I'm late."

Lauren chuckled, "It's fine.. I curse too.."

Luke stood up, "We should get going.."

Lauren stood up and walked back to the cafe with Luke. He keep looking back, glaring somewhere. Lauren followed his gaze but found no one, making her frown lightly. Luke felt a little weird. He knows he should be the one to kill the girl beside him but why did he feel really angry at Brad when he saw him there?

"I'll call you later.." Luke said when they reached the cafe after walking back in silence.

Lauren smiled up at him, "You don't even have my number."

"Oh fuck. Yeah.." Luke hit his forehead with his thumb lightly, lifting his head up slightly with his eyes closed. He then opened his left eye and looked down at Lauren who is still smiling, "May I ask for your number?"

"Sure." Lauren nodded her head.

Luke turned back and saw the cafe's manager, "Oh.. I am not allowed to.. Hmmm.." He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully and looked at Lauren..

"I'll write it on the tissue.." Lauren suggested smiling up at Luke.

Luke smiled and winked at her, "Just send me a wink when you would want me to come over."

Lauren felt her cheeks heat up a bit, "No.. That's.."

"Like flirting? Lauren, I'm flirting with you." Luke admitted with a soft chuckle, "Alright. Just wave or call to come over. I'll just send you a wink when I'm coming.."

Lauren smiled with her pursed lips, blushing heavily as he messed my hair and walked towards the counter. I groaned mentally at myself for being such a flushing wreck. I made my way to our table only to have the girls looking up at her teasing.

"You're blushing..." Camila poked Lauren's cheek as soon as Lauren sat down.

Lauren has not been able to hide the smile on her face as she grabbed the paper in front of her, "Stop.. I just felt something new since he is basically the only guy who have the guts to actually flirt with me."

"So, you'll finally admit you like him?" Dinah asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I appreciate his courage.." Lauren giggled and shrugged cutely.

"Whatever Lo." Normani shook her head at her friends current denial state.

Lauren smiled and grabbed a tissue from the table, grabbed her pen and placed the paper over the book she lay on her lap before writing her number on it.

"What are you doing?" Camila leaned closer to Lauren to see what she's doing and sat properly, "SHE'S GIVING HIM HER NUMBER!!!"

The girls giggled and muffled their squeal making Lauren bite down her bottom lip to stop her smile from widening. She then leaned her back on the backrest and looked at Luke who smiled at her. The girls pretended to not see Lauren motioning Luke to come over. The boys who saw this turned to watch their friend walking over the girls' table with a huge smile on his face and grabbed the tissue from her, sending her a wink.

"He..." Camila pointed Luke's retreating back, "He winked at you."

"You are finally getting a boyfriend." Normani cheered as quietly as she could.

"A hot one." Dinah added smirking.

Lauren shook her head at them being all silly and decided to focus on work. She looked down the file on her lap as she tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear leaving the girls all giggly and excited about Lauren's "blossoming" love life while Luke smirked completely satisfied with his performance and the boys trying to pray that Luke wouldn't get stuck in his own mess.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren stood up in the middle of the discussion she is having with the girls startling them a little. Her deadline for her report is at 5PM and it is 10 minutes to 5. Although her office is just right across the cafe, she can't risk being late. That is definitely bad for her. She ran out the cafe, her stilettos noisily clicking against the wooden floor and pushed the door open. She swiftly made her way to the street and went inside the embassy. She decided to go visit her office for a while since she have been hanging out at the cafe and have been flirting with a certain good looking and hot staff. She frowned when she saw a brown envelope with something written on it, using a black marker ' **MS. JAUREGUI** '. She placed the folder on her table and grabbed the envelope, opening it and slipped the things inside and gasped.

"Fuck.." Lauren placed back the things inside and slipped it behind her covering it with her coat making her way to the office, "Good afternoon Mr. Robinson."

"Good afternoon Lauren." He greeted looking over for some file, "Do you have your report now?"

"Yes sir." She smiled and placed the folder on his table and stood there calmly.

"Um.. You haven't received any death threats right?" Mr. Robinson asked worriedly looking up at Lauren.

Lauren pressed her lips into a tight line and shook her head flashing a small smile, "No. Mr. Robinson.."

"That's so good to hear.. It's been almost a month.." He said smiling widely, "Good job.. I'll be reading this later.."

"Yes sir.." Lauren bowed her head slightly before going out.

With a heavy heart, Lauren made it out the office. She doesn't exactly know how to deal with this. She's starting to like a normal guy, she have amazing friends who may be dragged down with her and she can't get herself to realize she's about to die.

She pushed the cafe door open after battling with herself whether or not to tell her friends about it.

"Hey Lo!"

"Luke gave you this." Ally handed her a napkin.

_You light up the world like nobody else._

_-Luke_

Lauren smiled and sat down the sofa glancing at Luke who is smiling at her. She ran her fingers through her hair, the smile never leaving her face until she looked down the envelope she's holding.

"Lo, what's that?" Dinah asked pointing envelope.

"Um.. nothing." Lauren answered shaking her head, "Just a mail sent by my aunt."

"Oh.. What is it?" Ally asked putting her pen down over the papers settled on her lap.

"I don't know.. Maybe something that asks for money." Lauren shrugged and placed the envelope on her lap and placed her laptop on top of it.

She clearly knows 'L' is giving her a warning. Something that tells her, she's almost dying. She watch as her friends were busy with their reports and smiled sadly and looked down her laptop, she will miss them.. As long as that L guy keeps them safe, then she's fine with dying. At least she wouldn't die for no reason. She glanced up at Luke, who is busy entertaining people. She may have grown some feelings for the guy and she doesn't know how everything started.

"Might as well, distant myself to him." She thought and tuck some strand of her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

Luke frowned as he watch Lauren looking so weird. She seem sad and different, the smile on her face seem forced and he knows something is wrong. He pursed his lips and grabbed a Guilt-Free Indulgence Cake and some napkins writing something on top of it.

"Hey." He nudged the other employee who is standing beside him. He looked at him nervously, "Give this to that black haired there." Luke pointed Lauren.

He quickly got the tray from Luke and headed to where Lauren is. The girls looked up at him questioningly but he just plastered them a smile while putting the cake in front Lauren along with the fork and the napkins before leaving quietly. Lauren grabbed the napkin and smiled slightly at what Luke have written.

_Smile.. It is the first thing I want to see. It takes my tiredness away. :)_

_-Luke_

"Let me guess... He told you he likes you?" Camila asked leaning in closer with a wide smile spreading across her face.

Lauren shook her head slipping the napkin inside her bag and smiled, "No.. He just asked me to smile."

"Aww.. Lolo.. He is so cute." Dinah cooed cupping her face.

"Just give him a chance Lo.." Ally rubbed her arm, "He seem to like you a lot."

"Guys... I can't.." Lauren shook her head, "I can't.."

"Because you're dying?" Normani raised her brow.

Lauren just nodded her head and turned to Ally, who shook her head, asking for some advice.

"Go for him Lauren.." Ally nodded her head with a smile, "He have always been really sweet to you and you deserve to be happy.."

"Ally, you know that if I allow myself to fall for him, there is no turning back.. And I can't make him fall for me because of --- "

"Lo, stop thinking about L. That stupid guy is enjoying watching you push every guy away because you are thinking about death." Ally added, "And Lo, I know Luke will protect you if he'll know about this.."

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know Ally.. I'll see about that.."

"Just don't stop yourself from falling in love Lo." Ally advised, "You are too young to think about death.."

"Alright.." Lauren shrugged, "I'll go with the flow and see what happens."

The girls smiled widely at their friend, telling her what she have to do and that her decision is the best for now, but Lauren bit her bottom lip. She doesn't think she wants to be unfair with anybody... Especially to someone who would, unfortunate enough, to fall for her. But as she promised her friends, she will try harder.

"Lauren, should we attend Jiggers birthday party next week?" Normani asked crossing her legs as she leaned on the back rest.

"I won't..." Lauren answered shaking her head, "I want to find some more of this thing."

"Chill out Lo.." Camila told her.

"I will.. The day after next.." Lauren reminded them.

"Ooooh... Weekend getaway with lover boy.." Dinah teased, "Who by the way is coming.."

"Hi.." Luke greeted with a wide smile bringing in the dinner the girls ordered and placed it in front of them.

Lauren smiled up at him, meeting his eyes, "Hi.."

"Enjoy your dinner." Luke said standing properly as the girls nodded their heads at him, "Oh.. You may call me if you guys need me.."

"Yeah, sure." Ally responded enthusiastically.

Luke pressed his lips together into a thin line as he looked down at Lauren, who is smiling, forcing himself to stop smiling and turned around to leave. The girls looked at Lauren teasingly as she blushed, looking down with a wide smile spreading on her face.

"This is so weird." Lauren murmured running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay.." Ally raised her brow up to the side slightly, "We won't interfere with your love life. We get it. Hands off."

Lauren chuckled and grabbed the tissues settled beside her coffee and smiled when she saw what he wrote.

I don't know why.. I can't keep my eyes off of you.

-Luke

She silently blushed and took a glance of Luke, who is smiling at her. She shook her head as soon as she looked down the papers feeling like a total idiot. He never fails to make me blush too much. Actually, he is the only one who made me feel this way.

~~~

Lauren was deep in thought as she made her way back home. She overstayed in the cafe again, for the fifth time this week. Although bothered by the fact that she could feel someone following her, it didn't take her mind off the photos she have received earlier that morning. She's scared, yes... But she is also curious about him; who he is, what he do, why he chose to live like this.. Many things are running inside her mind. She believes that no person could be as cruel as he seem to be. She gasped as she felt someone grab her harshly by her wrist and pushed her against the cold cemented wall. Her eyes widened, when she is face to face with the person she assume is L. The famous L. He have a hand pressed over her mouth, keeping her from shouting ---- which she thinks is useless due to the fact that they are only probably the only people lurking around the streets, and his arm over her chest pressing her firmly against the wall, keeping her from moving. Although the lights is dim, Lauren could clearly see his brown curly hair. Fuck. He is L.

"I told you to stop looking..." He muttered coldly, that arrogant smirk still playing across his lips, "Since you are pretty stubborn, although I really admire how persistent you are, I need to do what has to be done."

"Please..." Lauren pleaded. For the first time in her entire 24 years of existence, she pleaded for her life.

She felt her eyes starting to well up as he felt him tense up. The pressure he have against her mouth is getting harsher. If he put up more pressure, she's pretty sure her jaw will break. Or she's overreacting since she's fucking scared.

"You know what suits you?" He gritted his teeth as he leans closer to Lauren whose tears are already falling down her soft cheeks, "This..."

He let go of Lauren and swung his closed fist towards her making her scream and slide down in terror, her hands against her mouth. She have never been hit by anyone before.. Not even by her parents yet this guy, the guy she have been finding attempted to hit her. She heard low chuckles from him as he saw him step back.

"You thought I am going to hit you? I don't plan to do that.. I have been wanting to kill you." He said pulling Lauren back up harshly and wrapped his hands around her neck hard.

Lauren gasped for air as the grip he have around her neck is tightening every second. She tried to pull his hands away but he is way too strong.

'God.. Help me..' Lauren thought as her eyes started to water and the lack of air in her system.

She fell on the floor coughing and gasping for air not minding how she have been out of his grip. She was close to dying and she was scared. She just realize how defenseless she is against the man. She looked up and saw two guys beating the hell out against each other, the curly haired guy she thought is L is losing against the guy with a black hoodie.

"Whoever the fuck you are, I will find you." L exclaimed as he ran away, limping and his white hoodie is stained with blood.

Lauren brought her knees up against her chest, hugging it as she saw the guy walking towards her. He pulled her up gently and wrapped his arms around her as he slowly walked with her.

"Thank you.." Lauren muffled feeling her neck still hurting from what she have done earlier.

He remained quiet until they reached the front of Lauren's apartment gate. Lauren hesitated but she wrapped her arms around him thanking him again for saving her life. She wanted to know who he is but seems like he doesn't want to, so she just chose not to say anything about it.

"I don't want you walking home alone again.." He spoke as soon as she let go.

"Luke?" Lauren looked up at him frowning slightly.

Luke slid his hood off and stared down at her. Lauren bit her bottom lip as her eyes started to well up. If it weren't for him, she would be dead by now. Beaten helplessly by a killer. She wasn't just feeling emotional about the thought of almost dying but the fact that she saved her and the worry he have on his eyes warms her heart.

'Fuck me for being so emotional.' She thought.

"I knew you aren't like any ordinary girl... So from the moment I laid eyes on you..."

"You have been following me home.." Lauren finished for him and all Luke could do is nod his head, "You are here... I am fine now.."

Luke bit his bottom lip to stop himself from the strong urges to do something he will surely regret at the end of the day but he fought against and leans in for a soft peck before pulling away.

"Good night Lauren.." He said walking away leaving Lauren frozen on where she is standing.

It took Lauren a couple more minutes to finally put her mind together and understand what happened making her blush. She pressed her palms over her face, smiling widely by herself. She promised herself not to get emotionally involved with anybody but she can't ignore the stupid beating of her heart whenever she sees him.

"Lauren!" Camila exclaimed as soon as she heard the front door swung open and the girls gathered around her as soon as she closed the door.

"What do you girls need?" Lauren asked hoarsely. The pain on her neck haven't disappeared yet.

"I've been calling you." Ally told her in exasperation lifting her phone up slightly and waved it on the air.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't paying attention on my phone too much.." Lauren walked pass the girls and settled her bag on the couch before walking towards the kitchen with the other girls following her everywhere she went.

"What took you so long?" Dinah asked.

"Did you just walk home?" Normani added, "At this hour of the night?"

"I was too busy with the report and I didn't notice the time and yes, I just walked home." Lauren answered all their questions after drinking a small amount of water from her glass as the girls looked at her in disbelief.

"Lauren Michelle Jauregui... Are you aware that it is 2 in the morning and a girl walking around the street at this hour have a huge chance of getting killed, kidnapped or raped?!" Ally fumed.

Lauren cringed inside at the mention of rape. She hates that. In fact, that is her greatest fear. She have always hated reports about girls being raped and stuff like that. She bit her bottom lip thinking about the possible things that have happened to her if Luke didn't rescue her. She could have been raped.. But L doesn't seem like the kind of person who rapes girls.. Maybe she is dead right now.. Yes.. She could have been dead if Luke didn't arrive.

"Lauren, are you paying attention?" Normani snapped bringing Lauren back from her thoughts.

"I saw L.." Lauren blurted softly watching her friends turn pale, their mouth slightly agape, "Minutes ago.."

"That is not funny." Dinah shook her head in annoyance.

"I wasn't joking." Lauren responded shaking her head.

"Why are you still alive?" Normani asked.

"Mani!!" Ally glared at Normani who shrugged.

"What?"

"Lo, what happened?" Ally asked soothingly, rubbing her hand against Lauren's arm.

"Luke saved me.." Lauren said looking up at Ally, "I didn't see his face.. It was dark and he pushed me against a wall... He almost hit me.. He choke me.. He said I should stop looking.."

Camila sat beside Lauren and held her hands, "Lo... Do you know him?"

Lauren shook her head as stray tears fell unconsciously out her eyes, "He is British.. He is kinda short and he probably have a curly hair.. I am not quite sure."

Dinah pulled Lauren in her arms as she sobbed, "I can still feel his hands around my neck."

"Where is Luke?" Normani asked.

"He left.." Lauren replied letting go of Dinah, "He made sure I arrived home safe and then he went home.."

"Are you going with Luke tomorrow?" Camila asked.

Lauren nodded her head, "Yes.. I hope him that.. At least.."

"Are you sure L is not going to wherever you are going?" Normani asked being the weird pessimistic weirdo.

"Luke will be with her Mani." Dinah gave her a look.

"We won't know for sure.." Normani said shrugging her shoulders, "L have a whole gang right behind him. Luke will die if that happens."

"Mani.. I'll take my chances.." Lauren retorted, "And if L brings his whole gang, I will push Luke out of my mess.."

"Stop being too pessimistic please?" Camila pleaded rubbing her face softly, "Lolo, you have been working too hard your whole life and you block every guy that tries to get to you.. Now that he seem persistent and he probably knows what is going on in your life now, or not at lest maybe he knows it's dangerous but he still went to your rescue, you should loosen up a bit and allow yourself to be human again.."

"Mila is right.. And we should be supporting her.. Not making a mess out of the choices she's making." Ally added.

"I'm sorry Lo.. I really didn't mean it to sound as bad it seem to be but I really am just worried about you.." Normani apologized.

"It's okay Mani.. I understand." Lauren smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Now, go and get some sleep Lo.." Ally said and Lauren nodded her head, standing up and headed to her little room.

The girls stared at Lauren's closed door thinking about their best friends' safety. They don't need to talk to know what each other is thinking. Dinah looked down at Lauren's bag and saw the envelope from earlier this morning. Curious, Dinah grabbed it from her bag and opened it to find the pictures of Lauren from inside her office.

"Guys.." Dinah murmured in shock and scared all mixed up.

"Shit." Camila gasped.

"L sent her that.." Ally bit her bottom lip.

"Why didn't she tell us this?" Normani asked frowning as she looked at each of the girls.

"She probably doesn't want us to worry..." Ally said and runs her fingers through her hair.

"What are we going to do about this?" Camila asked worriedly.

"As much as we can, we should stay with Lauren..." Ally replied.

"How about tomorrow?" Dinah asked looking at their eldest.

"We will have to trust Luke." Ally looked up at Dinah and gently grabbed the envelope and the "For now, let us pretend like we don't anything about this. Okay?"

"Are you sure about that Ally?" Normani asked frowning slightly.

"Yes... But as what I have said earlier, we have to keep an eye on her." Ally said, "Let's go take some rest."

"Alright. Trust momma..." Camila shrugged and hugged each of the girls.

Ally watched as the girls enter their rooms and stared at Lauren's pictures taken by who they know is L and sighed before placing it back inside. She will do everything she can to protect her little sister.. Even if it would cause her life. She placed them back inside the envelope, folded it and placed it exactly on the spot where Dinah have got it. She glanced at Lauren's door one more time before she went to check if the doors are locked and went to rest as well.

~~~

"I almost fucking got her!!" Brad hissed flinching as the cotton drenched with alcohol was in contact with wound as James treated him.

He got a slit on the lip and some wounds on his cheek and on the upper portion of his right eye. Yet he still don't have any idea who went up against him to protect that pathetic detective. He made sure no one was following them or no one ever walk their way, but somebody did.

"What crossed into your mind and you decided to attack Luke's little miss planet green eyes?" Tristan asked standing up across them, his back leaning against wall and his arms crossed over his chest.

"How did you know she have green eyes?" Brad asked glaring slightly at him.

"You ask Con and I to print those pictures. You really didn't expect we'll check her out?" Tristan asked with his brow slightly raised in question.

Brad shrugged and flinched, shooting James a glare as he treated him again without any warning. But it didn't even bother James, he continued what he is doing.

"Has Luke arrived?" Brad asked Connor who just came into his room.

Connor nodded his head as he closed the door right behind him and sat on the couch just right across the door. James glanced at Connor and cleaned the stuffs that are on the table.

"What is he wearing?" Brad asked keeping his eyes on Connor.

"Are you his stalker now or something?" James asked flatly earning a glare from the shorter guy.

Brad rolled his eyes at James' stupid remark and turned to Connor who wasn't even paying so much attention on anything besides his pet iguana inside the cage settled on the table beside him.

"I am talking to you Con." Brad snapped.

"Oh.." Connor turned to Brad with a questioning look.

"What is he wearing?" Brad asked again, impatiently this time.

"Oh. His Nirvana shirt." Connor answered and brought his attention back to his pet who is staring blankly at him.

"Whoever that stupid guy is... I will find him and kill him. And I will kill that bitch.. Nobody go against me." Brad hissed glaring at the window in pure rage.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Luke gathered the things he is going to need for his trip with Lauren. He knows deep down inside him, he have been waiting for this day to arrive. He watch as Brad and Tristan passed by his room, from the little glass he have on his door. BRAD. That bastard who choked Lauren, almost killing her. She was in so much fear when he held her. She was shaking and Luke would never want to admit but he was too protective of her. He wants to see her bright smile, hear her cute giggles and watch her nose scrunch slightly as she laughs. He wouldn't allow Brad to erase all that from her. He is the only person who could kill her.

Since the girl has been traumatized with what Brad have done, he decided to make their trip a day earlier. He wanted her to enjoy her life for now. To make her think that everything is doing fine. He zipped his bag and threw it on the floor, plopping on his own bed. He have to get up bright and early to get Lauren and surprise her. He rolled his eyes at the idea of him being romantic toward his worst enemy, but he knows his plan is working well. He have never treated any girl he buy things for.. Well, crash things, he meant food. He may not want to admit it but he loves it when she smiles. It literally is brighter than the sun.

~~~~

Luke groaned at the loud sound of his alarm, ringing through the silence of his room. He reached for it in arms length and turned it off as he stood up and went to prepare for an interesting two days with his enemy. He knows Lauren frequently wakes up early due to the fact that he always makes sure he texted her when she is asleep and she replies just as soon as she wakes up --- always around 5.

After he have finished, he draped his bag over his shoulder and went out his room. He knows no one is awake yet, and he didn't want to bother them just to tell them his whereabouts. They will text him later anyway. He grabbed his black helmet and went to where his motorcycle is parked.

~~~

"Good morning!!" Ally greeted Lauren who is the last one to get out of her room, stretching her arms up and yawning, unmindful of whoever is around.

"I'm still so sleepy. But my alarm gets to me." Lauren murmured sleepily as she made her way to her friends who are seated around the dining table, eating the breakfast Ally is cooking with their eyes closed.

"I have a meeting with the junior detectives today." Ally informed her little sisters as she retrieved the now cooked bacon from the heated pan.

"Hmmm.. I'll be with you, remember?" Normani asked grabbed her glass of milk in front of her.

They looked at each other as they heard someone knocking against their door since they weren't expecting anybody, especially at how early it is in the morning. Dinah stood up, wiping her mouth with the table napkin.

"I'll go get it." Dinah announced placing the napkin on the space beside her plate and walked over and swung the door open. Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly agape as she saw who is standing by the door in front of her. She smiled and moved to the side to give way to him, "Come in."

Luke smiled at her and slowly went inside looking around their place. They are neat and the smell of bacon lingers around the whole apartment making Luke realize he didn't take breakfast earlier at home. Lauren lifted her head up and her heavy eyes flew wide open as she saw who entered their home.

"Luke.." She stood up and brushed her hair to the side, conscious of how she looks like at this moment.

Luke chuckled at how cute she looked and smiled brightly, "What are you doing today?"

"Same old.. Research and research.." Lauren replied pursing her lips tight right after.

"May I take that research thing away of your system first?" Luke asked raising his brows up slightly making him extremely appealing for Lauren as she cursed loudly inside her head.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked slightly frowning.

Luke smiled and grabbed her hand, "You don't have a choice anyway. Where is your room?"

Lauren pulled her hand away from Luke's grip and crossed her arms, shaking her head in disapproval childishly. The rest of the girls pointed Lauren's room making her groan and glare at her friends who turned away, pretending they didn't do anything.

"Come on Lauren." Luke motioned Lauren to her room.

Without any choice, she went and led Luke inside not knowing what he is up to. She pushed the door wider for Luke to get inside and watch him looking around her room. She left the door open and walked behind him.

"What are you planning to do?" Lauren asked watching Luke from behind.

"Pack some clothes.. We will be away for the whole two days." Luke said without turning around to know Lauren's skeptical expression, "Allow me to give you a getaway.."

"Is this because of what happened last night?" Lauren asked crossing her arms and Luke turned around to look at her, "You don't need to.. I'm fine."

"I know." Luke nodded his head, "You are such a strong girl. I'm aware of that.. But just allow yourself to chill out and have some fun."

Lauren pursed her lips together tightly. She battles with her self. She wants to but a part of her doesn't want to. Because more than half of her doesn't want lead Luke to L or make L do anything bad to him. Luke waited patiently, for the first time in his life. He never waited for such an easy answer. Actually, he never waited foe anyone. Not even for his food. He wants it ready before he even asks for it.

"Alright.." Lauren sighed and walked towards her bags hung on her wall, grabbed her leather black backpack and settled it on the bed, "Don't watch. I'll pack under wears too."

Luke laughed and nodded his head, "Alright.. I'll be closing my eyes."

"Have you eaten already?" Lauren asked as soon as he shut his eyes.

"No.." Luke shook his head.

Lauren placed the clothes she's holding in her bag and grabbed Luke's hand making him flutter his eyes open. They made their way to the kitchen where the girls suddenly stopped whispering with huge smiles on their face.

"You sit down." Lauren ordered pointing the chair she owns.

Luke raised his brow slightly. He have never been commanded even in the most simple way. But this girl doing that didn't even bother him. He sat down quietly and looked at girls who are laughing at the expression he may have on his face. He glanced up at Lauren who is placing food on his plate, and she smiled at him when she saw him watching.

"You eat.. I'll be right back.." Lauren pat his shoulder and ran back inside her room to pack.

Luke smiled and started eating, they only order pizza at home everyday and nobody knows how to cook so eating newly cooked food is new for him. Camila and Dinah nudged Ally and Normani to talk to their guest as all they did was stare at him the whole time he started eating with his head down.

"So, Luke.." Ally started tucking some strands of hair behind her ear as Luke looked up at her, "Where are you taking Lauren?"

Luke placed his spoon and fork down, licked his lips and rubbed his hands against his pants, "I have a place where I frequently visit for a getaway. It is like my little garden of peace."

"Why would you bring her there?" Camila asked glancing at Dinah, who just nodded her head, and looked back at Luke.

"She stays overtime inside the cafe doing her job and even during day offs, she goes there because she probably think it's the most refreshing place to soothe your brain but there are some place else, she missed."

"How should we know you are not the guy we are looking for?" Normani asked raising her brow intimidatingly. However, it didn't scare Luke even a little bit.

"Who are you looking for?" Luke asked curiously.

The girls shot Normani a glare making her make a face at the and chose to shut up. Luke wanted anyone, even one of the girls to spill any information about the case. But the girls seem to be really quiet about it. Luke just shrugged mentally and continued eating. He grabbed the cup of coffee beside his place and drank.

"That's Lauren's cup." Normani informed with raised brow making Luke put the cup down gently and realize how he hates the girl. He should definitely kill her first.

"It's okay." Lauren came back after placing her leather bag on the couch and stood beside Luke.

Luke continued eating, savoring each second of it. He have never tried having anyone cook food for him. They always order pizza and some other food being delivered in their garage all the time, but when he got to taste the food in the girls' house, he hoped he could eat here everyday.

"He seem hungry." Normani whispered to Ally who hit her lightly on the lap mouthing her to shut up.

Luke looked up at the girls, who are still looking at him weirdly, still munching his food hungrily. Lauren slightly frowned as she saw how Luke is eating and thought about how many times the boy must have missed eating everyday. Luke somehow felt the weird glances Normani is sending him and looked up at Lauren, who smiled warmly at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked innocently like a little boy and pointed the food in front of him.

Lauren shook her head and smiled down at him, "I'm full."

A few minutes later, Luke finally finished eating his three serving of food and carried Lauren's things as she bid her friends goodbye. The girls were still a little too hesitant to trust Luke with their best friend but they don't have any other option. They know Lauren somehow feels something for Luke and they could only hope Luke genuinely feels the same. Luke smiled and waved his hands as he followed his next victim out of the house before closing the door behind him.

"Am I the only one watching them leave and feeling really nervous?" Camila asked still staring at the door in front of them.

"No." Dinah retorted and walked over to the kitchen, "But Luke seem like a good guy."

"I somehow felt Luke is hiding something." Normani frowned earned a look from her other best friends. She shrugged, "But ignore me. I might be making things inside my mind."

"Let's just pray Lauren is going to have some fun and that no one is going to ruin their weekend." Ally agreed and rubbed Normani's shoulder lightly. She walked over to the table and started cleaning.

"I really do hope our prayers could still stop that killer though." Dinah said washing the dishes Ally have placed into the sink and got a slap on the arm by Ally, "Aw!!"

"Stop saying things like that DJ." Ally scolded with a light frown across her face, "It is the most powerful weapon in the world. Many lives were saved because of faith and prayers."

"Ally, let's just pretend Dinah didn't say anything okay?" Camila pleaded knowing there's no way Ally is going to finish her little scolding session anytime soon, so they better stop it before it got worst.

"You girls go prepare ahead. It's my turn to clean anyway." Dinah offered smiling widely at them.

"I'll go first." Normani ran to the bathroom ahead of Camila and Ally who both groaned in disappointment and annoyance.

Dinah laughed at them and continued doing the task she have at hand.

Lauren watched as Luke grabbed the black helmet from the motorcycle and wore it on her. She just stood there feeling nothing but complete awe as she is treated like she actually means something to someone from the opposite sex.

"Umm.. What about you?" She noticed how there is only one helmet and he chose to wear it on her than on him.

"I am used to this. And it's important to keep you safe." Luke climbed up and settled himself before holding his hand out for her with a breathtaking smile.

Lauren smiled back and held his hand before climbing up on the motorcycle just behind him. Luke smirked and looked ahead of him as he turned the engine on. He frowned at the warmth he felt when she felt her wrap her arms around his waist like her life depended to it and felt his heart beating extremely fast. He shrugged the thought, ignoring it ever happened, and drove off.

"Hi!!" Lauren greeted little dogs running around as they passed by a dog park.

Luke glanced over to the barking dogs and mentally smiled at how childish she is now that he have gotten to bring her somewhere outside the normal places he would see her. She's not that much of a serious type after all.

"How many times do you do this a month?" Lauren asked resting her chin on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts.

"Around 10 times a month." Luke replied shortly as he took a quick left on a dark alley.

Lauren frowned at the weird choice of road he went into. But instead of asking him, she chose to keep quiet and do what she's really good at. Observing. She could hear Luke's normal heart beating as she rested her head against his back and closed her eyes. She doesn't know who to trust but what she feels towards Luke is different. She's intrigued by him. She wants to get to know him and figure out what makes him different from more than a billion of male in the world, keeping in mind that she haven't really met one fourth of them yet.

"Are you okay?" She heard Luke asked.

"Yeah.." She replied still her head against his back, "I'm still feeling the wind."

Luke found himself smiling at her retort, although he himself didn't exactly know why he is smiling so weirdly. He is just smiling. As weird as it may seem but whatever. He chose to forget who he is for today, even just for today.. He'll try to be a normal person. He'll forget about hurting people, forget about wanting to see blood gushing out of one person's, forget about the pleasure of having someone's face broken because of him, forget about having someone pleading for their lives, and forget that sooner or later, he will be taking the life out of the girl he is with... At least just for the two days. He'll enjoy being normal..

Lauren watched as they pass by some beautiful scenery she haven't seen quite often. The scent of sea filled the air making her smile. She didn't regret agreeing to this getaway. This is definitely different from just hanging out inside the cafe. She would just want to thank Luke for that, but she'll have to do that later.

"Hang on Lauren.. This is where the fun begins.." Luke yelled to be heard by the girl behind him, he is competing against the sound his motorcycle is making, the sound of other vehicles and the loud gushing of air that hit their faces.

"What?" Lauren panicked as she looked at Luke.

"Just hold tight.." Luke retorted slightly glancing at her quickly and felt her wrap her arms around him before he drove fast making Lauren squeal, "Don't close your eyes.."

"Are you kidding?!" Lauren gasped still keeping her eyes shut tight.

"Come on.. It is so much fun." Luke yelled keeping his eyes on the road.

Lauren pursed her lips tight, battling with herself whether to do what he asked her to or not. She could hear Luke chuckling lightly but she completely tried to ignore him since she is trying to weigh things out. However, knowing she wouldn't lose anything if she does made finally open them. She put up all her courage and opened her eyes to find them driving in the middle of the forest where a little of the bit of sun rays is lighting up the beautiful place.

"Woah..." She muttered watching things moving from her sight so fast.

She eventually smiled and looked around in pure fascination, the arms she have wrapped around his waist slightly loosened but she still have her hands gripping unto his shirt making Luke chuckle slightly.

"Here we are.." Luke said as soon as they came to a stop by the cliff, over viewing the beautiful ocean and a perfect view of the sun shining above, "It's pretty hot by 10. So I suggest, I should bring you to my rest cabin."

The two of them have already got off Luke's motorcycle. Lauren pulled her helmet out which Luke quickly got from her to free her from anything. It slightly amused her but him mentioning a cabin probably caught most of her attention than his gesture, although she did find it gentleman-ly and sweet.

"Rest cabin?" Lauren asked raising her brow slightly.

Luke nodded his head, pursing his lips into a thin line, "Yes. We might need some more rest since I got you pretty early."

Lauren laughed and nodded her head, "Yes, you did. And yeah, I guess I need some more sleep and I still have to call our head.. I haven't really expected you to kidnap me."

Luke smirked, "Alright. Let's go. We should get going. I have something planned for us.."

"You are honestly scaring me a little bit." Lauren admitted, half joking.

"Why?"

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know why I said that but YOLO. I should get out of my shell."

Luke smiled and made her wear the helmet on again. He knows something is hinting Lauren that he is the one she have been finding for over a month now but the thing that happened during that Brad incident, whom she now assume may be L, is going against that little bit of conclusion.

He climbed on the motorcycle, helping Lauren as she did the same and started to drive off to his rest cabin, where none, even his closest friends, know. The drive to the rest house cabin was short and silent. But it was more on a comfortable kind of silence. Lauren just watched the scenery fading in front of her and Luke have the urges to drive extra careful which he himself doesn't know where it came from.

After arriving to the place, Luke lead Lauren to the only room in the cabin and told her she would take the bed while he takes the sofa. But Lauren being Lauren, argued with Luke over that matter until they came up to a decision that they are going to share the bed. They are now FRIENDS after all.

Lauren is peacefully sleeping and Luke is quietly staring up the ceiling, his right hand under his head. He is thinking about different things, mostly his deceased family. They have never left his mind since he was 5. If it weren't for his eldest brother, he could have been dead as well.. But he certainly hoped he did. Maybe he haven't turned out to be who he is now. They died right in front of his eyes, and at a young age, he have seen how cruel life really is. No sugar coating, no chocolates and candies.. Just blood, pain and death.. That is what life is.

He glanced at Lauren and frowned at how peaceful she looked. How she puff some air out of her nose is what Luke wouldn't miss.. Because soon, when the time is right, she will be left gasping for it.. He quickly looked away and started to think about the time Brad attacked her. How she slid down the floor, scared that he might hit her. How she was shaking when he pulled her up.. How she cried when she saw it him and how she thought he do care.. How he suddenly kissed her. He didn't know why he did kiss her or why he went to the extent of completely losing his shit when he saw the terrified look on her face when Brad was attacking her.

He rubbed his forehead with his free hand and closed his eyes before releasing a loud and heavy sigh. He didn't know where things started to complicate but he'll fix it. He can fix anything from the start anyway. So he can do it. He kept his eyes closed and lay properly facing her back towards Lauren. There is something weird going on with him whenever he sees her so, he'll have to regain his composure and make up his mind back to how it was working before.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren woke up at the sound of loud chirping of birds from somewhere she haven't figured out yet. She didn't really know birds could be that loud. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself so close to Luke, her head against his shoulder and her arm is right over his chest and their legs are tangled. She slowly detached herself away from Luke, careful not to wake him and sat up the bed. She looked down to find a fluffy slipper just right beside the bed. She didn't know how it got there so she assumed Luke must have prepared earlier for their arrival. She wore it and walked around the cabin, finding something interesting to do.

All she could see outside the room are the a dusty old couch, an old television, a center table in front of the couch, the wooden dining table, wooden chairs , the rust yellow refrigerator and the sink. She honestly think the place needed some serious make over but since she doesn't own the place nor is she close to the owner, she just have to shut up.

"I thought you ran away."

She spun around at the sound of his hoarse voice and saw him standing in there, half naked, his hair in a bit of a mess and he is rubbing his eyes softly as it was still barely open.

"No.." She exhaled the air she never thought she was holding in.

He smiled and walked towards her making her hold her breath unconsciously. She couldn't deny how good he looks after waking up. Luke pulled her for a hug and runs his hand along her back when he felt her suddenly freeze. He isn't out of his mind even though he is still feeling groggy. He just wanted to make her feel safe around him.

"Lauren.. I believe friends can hug each other.." He muttered sleepily, a smile forming across his face when she wrapped her arms awkwardly around him.

"This is weird..." Lauren said laughing slightly as they let go.

"But YOLO." Luke smiled, raising his brow at Lauren playfully.

"Yeah.. YOLO." She chuckled shyly and wrapped her arm around herself as she looked outside the cabin, "It's weird how I never felt this cold back in the city.."

Luke walked over to his bag and pulled out a jacket, "Here.." He handed it over to Lauren who just looked at it. He smiled and went behind her, wrapping the jacket around her, "To make you feel warm.."

A light blush slowly crept it way into Lauren's cheek after his sweet gesture and tuck a hair behind her ear shyly. Luke just smiled at how cute she look and quickly changed his expression, making a straight face as he stared at her, looking down her feet

"Shall we go to the cliff?" He broke the silence between them.

"Yeah.." Lauren nodded her head smiling slightly up at him and followed him outside, "Is it cold outside?"

He looked at her and wore her the helmet smirking at how cute her head looks at the huge helmet he owns, "I just noticed how cute you are with my helmet on."

She blushed yet again, thankful at the helmet she is wearing. She didn't know when she became a blushing mess. All she knew is she only felt like this when she met him and she hates it. She used to be a though little detective but whenever she is with him, she feels like a little teacup puppy. Luke felt proud of himself for what he have been able to do to Lauren, but the effect he have on her isn't enough. He wants more. To make it hurt more.

He climbed up his motorcycle and helped Lauren up like what he have been doing since earlier this morning. The ride to the cliff was short and much more warmer than it had been earlier. When they arrived, Lauren handed Luke his jacket which he just placed on his motorcycle and sat by the cliff, overlooking the vast ocean.

"I never thought our sleep would be that long." Lauren spoke after some moments of silence, just staring across the horizon.

Luke nodded his head, "It is pretty long. I bet you were really tired though."

"Never thought I am actually this tired. Work is actually eating me." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Thank you for showing me this place. It's beyond fascinating."

"I know." He smirked proudly staring ahead of him, "I have ran into this place when my..." His voice suddenly changed as it cracked slightly and he cleared his throat, "When my family passed away.."

Lauren turned to look at him and saw how his eyes started to glisten with tears. She eventually felt bad for him and wish she never mentioned anything. She reached her arm over to him, placing a hand on his back and rested her hand on his back as she started to rub it gently. Luke just turned to look at her with a small smile, fighting the urge to cry. He can't break down, not now, after all the things he have been through, not in front of her.

"You are strong.." Lauren spoke softly, "And I am happy to have known you.. You are a good man Luke.. And somewhere, wherever your family maybe.. I know that they are happy and proud of the man you have become."

Luke's tears fell from his eyes at the words that escaped from the girl he is going to get rid soon. He certainly hoped he didn't suggest this trip, he hoped he didn't come up to that plan, he hoped he didn't get her to be close to him because as he got to know her even more, the lesser reason for him to be able to kill her. Where was his sanity before? Why does she make him feel some kind of way?

"You don't know me too well." Luke stated looking away from her, looking into her sincere emerald orbs would add up to the worst decisions he have made in his entire existence.

"That's true.. But you seem like a person with a golden heart." Lauren admitted.

Luke wanted to laugh at how good she perceived him to be but he refrained himself to, just so he couldn't blow his cover. He just wiped the tears forming inside his eyes and sighed.

"I have done a lot of things I am sure my family would never be proud of if they were alive." He admitted.

He figured maybe opening up to her more might bring her even close to him and his plan will work in a fast pace. He wouldn't lose anything anyway. He have lose all the most important part of his life, what else is there to lose?

"People make mistakes.." Lauren started, "No matter how bad you are, there is always what we call 'a new day', where you can make up to every mistakes you have done and make it right again. Even if it seem like the most impossible thing to do.. But if you just have the will to actually change and make up for it.. It will eventually happen."

"But how about those serial killers?" Luke asked looking at her. The disbelief he got from what she have said caused him to just say whatever he wants to, "How can they make up for all they have done?"

Lauren smiled at him and shrugged, "By doing the right thing.. Make up for others, help others.. Change for the better.."

"You won't arrest them if they have changed?"

"Arresting people doesn't please me, nor is it part of my job. I investigate Luke.. Police people are the ones who are going to arrest them." She explained carefully, "But if I am to decide, I won't.. Because they have changed.. I believe them and I have hope for change."

"Even if they have killed too many lives?"

"Yes.. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them out just when I saw how much they have really changed."

Luke mentally chuckled at her optimism. If she only knew who she is talking to right now, knowing she won't have anywhere else to go, she'll be terrified. But even though he would not want to admit but he was hoping she was serious with what she have just told him.

"May I ask you something?" Lauren suddenly asked, breaking Luke's train of thoughts as he snapped his head to her direction.

"Sure."

"Aren't you planning on buying some new furniture for your rest house?" Lauren asked cautiously, "I'm not really trying to be rude or anything but I think it would be more refreshing to rest in a clean environment. I have noticed how dusty and dusty your things are and they need replacement."

Much to Lauren's surprise, Luke didn't seem to be offended with anything she have said. In fact, he's laughing at whatever she have said. Wait.. Did she say anything funny?

"Why are you laughing?" She asked frowning slightly.

"We thought of the same thing actually.. Do you want to go with me and buy some new appliances with me sometime?" Luke asked raising his brow slightly and bit unto his lip ring, "I mean, if you aren't busy of course."

Lauren smiled at how open he is for what she have been saying and nodded her head, "Yeah.. I'll be more than happy to help."

He smiled widely and nodded his head, "I like that. Maybe you can pick everything. I suck at that."

She laughed as she shook her head and tucked some of hair behind her ear, "I'll just let you buy on your own then.."

"I'll probably buy the weirdest one." He admitted glancing at her, still with a huge smile on his face, "Like maybe a penguin couch."

She laughed slightly trowing her head back as she did, "A penguin couch? Who the hell even does that?"

"That would have to be me." He replies pointing himself, "I love penguins. They are just the cutest."

"I find penguins cute." Lauren nodded her head, "But I guess tigers are really the best of all of them. Their eyes are just amazing you know?"

She turned to look at Luke who is already staring back at her with a handsome smile. Lauren felt her cheeks starting to heat up as he stared unto his eyes, those baby blue orbs, as blue as the ocean in front of them. But she would prefer to stare into his eyes for as long as she could because his eyes are dead gorgeous, although she doesn't know Luke feels the exact same thing but he only tried to deny it to himself.

"Your eyes is just as amazing as any other beautiful thing in the world." Luke blurted, their eyes still connected.

Lauren instantly blushed so hard after hearing those flowery words from his mouth but she couldn't look away from him like her eyes were magnetized to his. His eyes are just so cute and so hard to read. The mystery in it is one of the reasons that kept Lauren interested of him.

"You seem to always make me blush.." Lauren admitted finally breaking the eye contact, giggling awkwardly and looking down as she tuck some strand of her hair behind her ear even though no hair have fallen down her face.

"Never thought I could." Luke retorted looking ahead of him, "Do you want to have some fun?"

Lauren looked at him with her brows slight creased, "What kind of fun?"

"Some fun.. Like down this cliff.." Luke smirked turning to meet her gaze and his eyes turned to her lips which she have been biting ever since he have looked at her seconds ago, "Like..."

He mentally cursed and brought his eyes back to the scene in front of him to distract his mind from something he doesn't really know what, leaving Lauren hanging with his unfinished answer.

"Wait.. You didn't really mean the jumping down this cliff part right?" Lauren asked as she felt herself starting to palpitate after hearing that horrifying suggestion.

Luke laughed at the way her voice trembled, showing her fear of jumping off. He stood up and looked down at her to see the terrified girl looking up at him.

"Come on. It's going to be fun." He said invitingly, holding out his hand for her to take but Lauren hugged herself refusing to his offer making him chuckle, "Lauren, come on. It's going to be fun."

"I'm actually afraid of heights.." Lauren informed him shaking her head, "There is no way I'm getting near the edge of this cliff. No."

"Face your fears detective.. I believe you're better than that.." Luke teased and challenged at the same time laughing slightly after she made face at him.

Actually, Luke just wanted to have some fun. Whenever he is in the city, all he could think of is blood and hurting people. Now that he got to actually pretend that he is a good guy, having some fun is what he really wants. He missed life without anything to worry about. Because that life was taken away from him at such a young age.

"Come on.. Please.." Luke tried his best to make her agree by making those cute puppy eyes he doubted would work.

"Fine." Lauren stood up pretending to be grumpy but her arms still folded over her chest.

Luke's eyes widen at the same time his smile did when she agreed and hugged her. He would thank her for agreeing to whatever craziness he have in mind before he kills her so, she is still a good killer after all. Luke held her hand tight feeling her shaking in fear, probably, and squeezed her hand lightly.

"You're going to be fine.." Luke said assuring her as they slowly walked to the edge of the cliff slowlg, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her just yet. Every bad thing that would happen to her must come directly from him.

"I hope so.." Lauren huffed the air she never thought she was holding until now.

"On my count okay?"

Lauren pulled his hand slightly, "What if I would forget to breathe?"

Luke laughed and gave her hand a little squeeze for the second time, "Your survival instinct would kick in when you have landed into the water and I will be there. I won't let go of your hand."

Lauren shut her eyes slightly and nodded her head. She's officially giving Luke a hundred percent of her trust which she have only given to the girls and held tightly unto his hand as she took a step closer to him, feeling the skin of their arm rubbing against each other lightly.

"You ready?" Luke asked and waited for Lauren would give him any sign to go on which she eventually did by giving him a nod, "One.."

Luke intertwined their fingers together as she stared at her with a playful smile playing on his lips. She is shutting her eyes so tight like she just rode the horror train.

"Two.."

Lauren could feel and hear the frantic banging of her heart against her chest as she stepped a bit more closer to Luke and snaked her free hand to the back of his hand that is holding her other hand.

"Three.. Jump!"

Lauren held her breath, opening her eyes as they both ran to the most edgy part of the cliff and finally jumped as far as she could. Lauren screamed along with Luke but her scream was the type of scream you hear from the people being killed and Luke's scream was that of someone having the time of his life.

True to his words, Luke didn't let go of Lauren and neither did she. She let out a loud gasp as soon as she poked her head out the water and opened her eyes to find Luke watching her with the widest smile on his face making Lauren laugh at the irony of ---- she is actually having so much fun.

"I never thought I could ever do that." Lauren admitted still laughing at her fearing something too much fun.

Luke nodded his head, "I didn't let go.."

Lauren, too, nodded her head with a sincere smile on her face, "I know.. And I want to thank you for that."

"You can't miss something so fun just because you're afraid to face your fears.." Luke swam slowly closer to her.

"Thank you.. I was finally able to face my fear because of you.."

"I helped.. But you were able to face it because of how strong you are.." Luke whispered as he looked down at her and caressed her cheek, his eyes staring down her slightly parted lips, "But now, I guess I have to face one of mine too.. I hope you wouldn't hate me."

Lauren wasn't entirely knowledgeable of what he is saying as her mind is too busy processing how close he is to her. Something just comes rushing through her veins when he looks at her, when he stay so close.. Everything just have an effect on her. And before she could even process how close he is, he brought his lips against hers, his eyes slightly close, unmindful of whoever might be there watching them. Unlike the first kiss, Lauren responded right away, closing her eyes, cherishing the first real kiss she didn't expect would actually happen. Luke wrapped his arms around waist, pulling her closer to him as he initiated the deepening of their first kiss.

They pulled away for the lack of air as they panted, their forehead against each other. Luke didn't know it was even possible to feel something like that but he did. No matter how hard he tried denying. He couldn't deny to himself any further. Lauren bit her bottom lip at the newest and oddest feeling the kiss have made her feel. She couldn't figure out what it is just yet, but she's sure she is feeling some kind of rush emotions for him. Rush because it was all suddenly popping out, without her noticing it coming.

They rode motorcycle to the take them to the cliff because walking wouldn't them to the top as fast as riding motorcycles does. When they arrived, Luke quickly wrapped Lauren the jacket he made her use earlier around her and suggested that they should head back to his rest house as soon as they could so they both couldn't catch a cold, which Lauren quickly agreed to.

~~~

**I feel like I need to.**

**There is this writer who deletes my comments on her fanfics and ignores me conpletely. I feel so bad. :( Anyway, she doesn't like me so. I can't do anything with it.**

**Tell me what you think lovely. This is the best cute Lukeren moment I can do so far. I'll try to update as soon as I could.**

**I LOVE YOU <3**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Lauren! Come on, wake up!!" Luke walked around his room changing into some fresh clothes since he just got off the shower two minutes ago, "Don't make me kiss you.."

Lauren groaned as she sat up frowning sleepily, her hair in a slight mess, "No kiss.. You didn't cook spaghetti for me."

Her childishness made him laugh slightly. She pleaded for him to cook spaghetti for dinner but all he have is frozen pizza inside his rusty fridge. She whined for almost the whole time she talked to him since the time she knew about it. Although he have never seen her like that for the whole time he have been spying on her, he found it really entertaining.

"We will buy spaghetti now." Luke smiled and crawled on the bed in front of Lauren and bit his bottom lip with a wide smile on his face when his face is inches away from hers. She didn't blush, nor did she back away but she covered her mouth and shook her head.

"No kiss.." Lauren said muffling her voice against her hand, "Get ouuuuut."

Luke stared at her, not moving an inch from her, his smile widening when she pouted at him, "Just one."

"Spaghetti first.." Lauren insisted glaring playfully at him.

"Prepare now.. We have twenty minutes more." Luke said pulling Lauren off her bed making her groan lazily.

"Where are we going?" She whined as he brought in the bathroom.

"Come on babe." Luke smiled and pecked her lips softly.

"NO KISSSSSS!!" She whined as she stomped her feet childishly making him laugh.

"Come on. I'll buy you spaghetti later." Luke promised and winked at her before closing the door for her to start preparing.

After twenty minutes, Luke and Lauren are already on their way to where Luke made some arrangements with some guys he asked before he even invited Lauren. He have perceived things for this two days but there are some things that haven't even crossed his mind. Let's say for example the kissing and how she made his heart skip a beat but he completely ignores it every time.

"You are wearing a skirt." Luke scowled as soon as they made it by the lake.

He helped her down as she jumped down while giggling loudly. He shook his head at how happy she is and watched her sit on the blanket settled on the ground. If he was to look at them at other people's perspective, he would think they are a happy new couple. But for him, it was merely just wanting her to be closer to him to be able to hurt her even more than he have ever hurt anyone --- or at least that's what he wants to believes in.

"Yes!!" Lauren beamed at him as she settled the food from inside the basket on the center of the fluffy basket, "I love how fluffy the blanket is. It looks like a unicorn~"

Luke sat in front of her and watch her arranging the donuts by flavor like a little child segregating some cubes according to color. He have never been so mesmerized by how beautiful a girl could be or how genuine someone ever is. He looked up the horizon and smiled at the sight of darkness occupying the normally blue sky. That's how his life, dark.

"I love donuts.." Lauren spoke breaking the comfortable silence between them, "It has different colors and sizes.. Some of it are just so cute.."

Luke chuckled slightly at what she said, "Some of them? How about the others?"

"Some of it just looks weird. But you should not say that in front of food. You are rude." She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, "Why are we here by the way?"

"I want to show you something beautiful.." Luke said getting a donut and took a huge bite.

Lauren smiled watching him. She never actually thought it was still possible for her to even mingle with boys but here she is, currently spending her extended day off with a man she barely knows. She promised to herself she wouldn't think of the case she is working on and just allow herself to enjoy.

"What is it?" She asked smiling cheekily at him.

"Taste this." He fed her the donut he is holding with a smile on his face and watched as she chewed on the food inside her mouth slowly.

She nodded her head with a smile, "It tastes so good."

"I taste better." Luke teased biting down unto his bottom lip.

Lauren's eyes widen as she turned to Luke who laughed at her reaction, "You are so disgusting."

"You have such a dirty mind." Luke laughed putting his donut on his plastic plate, throwing his head back as he continued laughing so hard.

Lauren puffed some air as she glared at the man in front of her, "You little bastard!!"

She crawled over to where Luke is and tackled him on the ground, hovering over him planning unto her revenge. As soon as his back made contact with the blanket and stopped laughing, staring unto Lauren's emerald orbs as their faces are just inches away from each other and her lips slightly parted.

"Your lips always get to me when it's like that." Luke spoke softly bringing his hands to her hips and held her in place, "It just tempts me every time."

She bit her bottom lip, not looking away from him, "What's stopping you now?"

Luke pushed himself up, crashing his lips against hers roughly, like he have been craving her lips for the longest time, using his arms to support his weight from behind. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck as she responded. Light pecks were shared by the two since the last time they shared their first real kiss.

Lauren knows the risks of her actions but it does feel good. She felt like a princess for the whole 24 hours that they are together. Luke knows how to make her feel special and how much she matters. They haven't cuddled, they just played and talked about stuffs like how the stars were formed which created a heated argument between them, although it wasn't that serious, it was still fun and was a little bit off since they already started arguing about the formation of water.

"You always do that.." Lauren panted softly, looking up at Luke.

Luke licked his lips before biting onto his bottom lip, "Yeah.. It kind of became my addiction.."

Lauren looked down fighting the urge to smile, "Oh.."

"There is 15 minutes more to see one of the beautiful things made by nature." Luke said scooting closer to Lauren who pretended to be picking some flavor of donuts to eat just to take her mind off the minimal space in between their bodies.

'Ironic.' Lauren thought to herself after she thought about the kisses they have shared.

Lauren bit her bottom lip feeling Luke leaning his head on her shoulders, "Luke.."

"I leave you breathless. I know.." Luke smirked and turned to look at her, his chin on her shoulder, "I can literally hear your heartbeat.." He neared his lips to her ears, "And I feel the same.."

Lauren smiled as she blushed lightly and elbowed his stomach making him groan, "That's for assuming too much."

Luke laughed and pecked her cheek before looking at the horizon, "Look..."

Luke pointed up and Lauren followed where he pointed, mouth slightly agape in awe. The reddish orange colors mixed beautifully above is what fascinated the raven haired girl too much. As a girl who loves the miracles done by nature, no words could even express how much watching the sun rise made her extremely overwhelmed at it's stunning view.

"It's as beautiful as you Lauren.." Luke whispered staring at Lauren who haven't blinked even ones since she have seen it, "Lo.."

"Stop that Luke. I am trying to ignore you here " Lauren gritted her teeth, still staring at the slowly rising sun.

Luke laughed silently at her retort as he playfully pecked her shoulder, watching her frown slightly and feeling some of her hair rising from the nape of her neck. Then and there, he knows he have a kind of effect on her. Something real.. Something not usual from any other things.

"It's so beautiful... It gave me goosebumps." Lauren lied biting unto her bottom lip and looked at Luke.

He have his brow slightly raised, "You are lying."

"Yes, I am. Stop teasing me." Lauren frowned and pouted slightly, "You are so mean."

"I am happy I have that kind of effect on you." Luke admitted truthfully, staring at the horizon again, "I haven't really tried to ask any other girl out before I met you, so you are the one and only girl I asked out.."

"Why?" Lauren asked looking at him curiously.

Luke shrugged, completely aware of her looking at him, "None of them really caught my attention the first time I laid eyes one them. It only happened to when I saw you even from the moment you stood there, wearing your coat."

"I didn't know that.." Lauren muttered as her cheek seem to he having a natural red tint on her cheeks, "You saw me?"

"Yeah.. Why won't I see you when you are honestly the most breathtaking girl I have ever seen." He said glancing at Lauren, internalizing her beauty even more and regret doing so.

"You seem to flatter me a lot today." Lauren chuckled shyly and bent her knee as she pulled it closer against her chest.

"Hmm.." Luke smirked and started to gather some food for her, placing it all in one paper plate before handing it to Lauren.

~~~

"I had so much fun.." Lauren said smiling widely.

They stood in front of Lauren's apartment gate at midnight because they both accidentally fell asleep due to tiredness because of how much they were playing that whole day. Luke placed the helmet Lauren wore during the whole trip on the motorcycle and slipped his hands in her pocket.

"I had fun too." Luke retorted with a smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Luke wrinkled his nose and tilted his head to the right slightly, "Nah. That's not a problem. Thanks for allowing yourself to get to know me."

Lauren nodded head still with the smile on her face, "No problem. I mean.. I am glad I did that."

"You promised me you'll buy my furniture with me." Luke reminded her, a playful grin playing across his mouth.

Lauren laughed and nodded her head, "I can do that. Just text me."

They have exchanged numbers and promised each other to stay in contact no matter what happens. Lauren pushed the gate open and turned to him.

"I have to go.. You take care." Lauren told him, "And wear the helmet now.."

"I will.. Get inside now." Luke crossed his arms, leaning on his motorcycle with a smile still on his face.

Lauren shook her head, "You go. I am just steps away from our unit."

"Doesn't matter. I want to see you get inside safely." Luke retorted stubbornly.

"Fine... But promise me you'll be leaving by the time I close the door." Lauren insisted but Luke just flashed her a cute toothless smile, "Please?"

"I won't promise you.." He shook his head, "I might be going to break it."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll go. Good night Luke."

Lauren bit her bottom lip fighting with herself if she should do what they have been used to do for the whole two days but decided not to. Maybe it was just exclusive for those days. Luke walked over to Lauren and hugged her making her smile as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. He let go and snaked his hand on her nape, giving her a long peck before he let go.

"Good night Lauren." He said staring at her with a smile.

Lauren nodded her head and turned around to leave. She locked gate and waved her hand at him before going inside the premises. Luke stared at the locked gate thoughtfully. Everything seem to rush into his head in a heartbeat. Everything seem to have amazed him.

As soon as Lauren arrived in her room, she looked out the window and saw Luke looking up, seeming like he is searching for her room. He then just wore his helmet and drove off as a huge smile crept its way on Lauren's face.

"Lo?" The girls called from outside.

Lauren mentally chuckled at the non stop question that would thrown to her as soon as she would let them in but she is just excited to tell her friends how that little outing went.

"I'm here!" She called out and as soon as she did, the girls came rushing in her room and tackled her on her bed making her laugh, "Guuuys.. Get off meeeeee."

The girls finally decided to get off Lauren leaving only Camila, still giving Lauren a koala hug. She is the most adorable one out of all them. Lauren laughed and tapped Camilas head as she finally let go of her. They all sat on Lauren's bed and looked at her expecting her to tell them the details of the weekend.

"I'm so sleepy." Lauren spoke smiling widely as the girls groaned.

Normani shook her head in disapproval, "Oh, no. You are not going to sleep without telling us what happened."

The other girls nodded in agreement as Camila and Dinah were blabbering about how Lauren seem to forget about their friendship just because she went out with a guy and Ally was just observing how Lauren have been smiling brightly since the moment they saw her, looking a lot different from how she was months ago.

"Fine." Lauren gave up giggling cutely, settling her white fluffy pillow on her lap before narrating everything that happened from the moment they made their way out the house.

The girls were pretty stunned at how Lauren managed to be so cute and they never missed the way her cheeks would suddenly turn red every single time she told them about the little sweet gestures Luke have done.

"Alright girls.. It's time for us to sleep." Ally went off the bed and pulled her white spaghetti strapped top down, "We all need rest."

"Alright mom." Dinah rolled her eyes playfully as the other girls laughed and one by one they got off Lauren's bed.

"Good night Lern." Camila hugged Lauren as she hugged her back.

"Good night Camz." Lauren pulled away with a small smile.

"Good night Lauren." The other girls kissed her on the forehead and pulled her for a hug before they all went out her room, leaving the girl in peace.

Ally, being the last one to make it out, closed the door as quietly as she could and crossed her arm watching the worried look on the girls' faces.

"I can't just break the news to her. She's so happy." Ally sighed running her fingers through her hair and folded her arms over her chest.

"She has to know Ally. She is the leader of this case." Normani whispered looking at the other girls who nodded their

"Are we just going to let this pass?" Dinah asked frowning heavily, keeping her voice down.

"We will tell her soon. Just not right now, okay?" Ally held her hand in front of her trying to calm the girls down as soon as they started talking at the same time, "I can't bare to wrap that smile off her face."

Camila nodded her head and looked back Lauren's closed door, "I know. I'm happy to finally see her eyes glistening in happiness."

"Let's rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Ally said pulling Dinah and Camila lightly with her.

~~~

"Where have you been?" Brad asked raising his brow as he kept his eyes focused on the TV in front of him.

Luke rolled his eyes at the upcoming chaos that's going to occur at the moment. He hates it when either one of the boys tries and interferes with whatever he plans to do especially Brad who he never gets along with.

"Out." He replied uninterestedly, making his way to the elevator.

"Out where?" Brad asked again pressing the remote, looking for some interesting shows to watch.

"Mind your own business mate." Luke snapped not looking at him.

"I sent Lauren some love letters.." Brad said causing Luke to stop walking, as he glared onto the wall making Brad smirk, "And she wasn't home for two days, so were you.."

"Why would you be spying on her?" Luke turned around, frowning heavily at him.

Brad chuckled, a playful smirk across his lips, and looked at Luke, "Because I can't wait to kill her."

Brad closed his fist to exaggerate his thirst to kill the innocent detective, wrinkling his nose but keeping the playful smirk on his face. Luke gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep his cool. Brad wants to mess with him always. He wouldn't allow him to get to him.

"Stay away from my bait." Luke stated firmly as he glanced at him, "Don't make me regret not killing you."

"Kill me when?" Brad asked raising his brow, confuse of what Luke was trying to say.

Luke smirked at how oblivious Brad is until now. The thought of Luke being able to almost kill him didn't cross his mind even just for a bit. He is laughing mentally at the oblivious man in front of him but keeping that poker face he is very good at doing.

"Soon. If you keep messing with my victim." Luke retorted firmly before he resumed walking towards the elevator with a smirk on his face.

Brad frowned thoughtfully at what Luke have said, not getting even one bit what the younger man have said. Luke watched Brad's conscious mind, probably still thinking about what Luke have told him, until the elevator door close and he laughed loudly. Amused by Brad's oblivious state.

"Dumbass." Luke thought trying contain his laughter as soon as the elevator door neared the floor he shares with Michael and Ashton.

As soon as the elevator door opened, he sprinted to his room and locked the door. Scratching out weekend getaway out of the lost he made a week ago. He stared at it and smirked. He scratched 3 in just two days. He couldn't help but imagine how pale her face would turn when he finally revealed everything to her just minutes before she have to say goodbye on earth.

He grabbed his phone and decided to text her. Maybe she is still awake, we never know..

**To: Lauren**

**_Hey! It's Luke. I made it home safe. You must be fast asleep now so I don't expect a reply but I am secretly waiting for it. Haha. Anyway, I had fun and I hope I could spend more time with you. Good night Lauren._ **

He placed his phone on the bedside table and plopped on the bed, staring up the ceiling. He was excited to plot her death, now he is super excited for it to happen. But he won't stop until she totally gives him her trust. He wants her to die inside before totally dying for real. He chuckled at himself for the best killing he could do with her. It would be more fun than how he killed the two agents before Lauren.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a really busy weekday for Lauren that all she did was stay at the office. They have a lot of meetings with the police, with her team and just stuffs she's busy which is very much related to her work. She also knew about the pictures sent to her during the whole weekend by L. He seem to not know where she was and she's glad he was oblivious about her whereabouts. She couldn't stand receiving pictures of her with Luke. She is doing everything she could to keep her thoughts from him and to keep him away from L. She won't allow L to hurt Luke just because he has something to do with her. The last thing she wanted to hear about is Luke getting threats.

"Lauren, do you want to eat something?"

Lauren quickly looked up looking pretty interested with the topic. Dinah chuckled as she silently stood by the door. They have been trying to get the girls attention since this morning but nothing seem to get her attention no matter how much they try.

Ally giggled at the sudden show of interest and tuck some hair behind her ear, "Me and Dinah are going to get food from the cafe, do you want some?"

"It's Dinah and I." Lauren corrected and nodded her head standing up, miraculously leaving the papers sprawled on the table, "And yeah, let's go."

"Let's just all go." Camila said grabbing her coat which was hang on her chairs back rest and wore it.

"Yeah." Normani stood up grabbing her purse, "So we can breathe some fresh air."

Lauren grabbed her wallet and walked out after the others have gone and locked the room. She's dying to see Luke. She have been really busy with work and he is probably busy with his work and some other stuffs, or maybe he went back to his rest house.. She'll never know.. All she is looking forward to right now is to see him again, hopefully.

"Hello!! Welcome to Roden's cafe." A male greeted as soon as the girls came inside.

Lauren pouted slightly at the sight of the man and just grabbed her money out of her purse, "You order for me.." She whispered to Normani who just nodded her head

Normani and Ally ordered for everyone while Dinah and Camila went to get a table while Lauren just waited behind Ally and Normani. She is crossing her arms over her chest as she kept her eyes on the floor, basically just trying to find something interesting.

"Hi girls. It's you girls again." Lauren bit her bottom lip as soon as she heard his voice, "Where is Lauren?"

Lauren felt Normani move away so she just looked up to meet eyes with the pair of ocean blue orbs she have been missing for the whole 6 days. She smiled shyly feeling herself getting pumped up just by seeing him.

"Hi." She greeted getting a wide smile from the boy.

"Hi Lo." He greeted back typing something from the screen with a chuckle, "I totally forgot how this works."

The girls laughed at his sudden clumsiness as they watch him ask the guy from earlier to help him out. He licked his lips before biting unto his bottom lip as he pretended to listen to the guy, forcing not to smile as he glanced at Lauren.

Normani nudged Lauren lightly on the arm before she whispered, "He is totally whipped."

"No, he isn't. He just forgot how to use it." Lauren replied blushing slightly.

"Hm... Lo, may we talk?" Luke asked as he handed them their number.

Lauren just nodded her head with a shy smile as she tuck some hair behind her ear. Ally and Normani smiled at each other knowingly before leaving the two alone. Dinah and Camila were shaking each other as soon as they saw the two walking to a darker corner of the cafe. Normani and Ally joined them and told the two youngest girls what happened, earning silent squeals from the two.

However, three men were watching the couple attentively knowing how much Luke will hate them if he sees them there. Ashton leans forward, just close enough to be heard only by his other friends.

"He is definitely not pretending anymore." He whispered earning a nod from the two especially Michael who is quietly checking Lauren out.

"You bitch! What are you doing?" Calum hissed glaring at Michael, knowing what the guy is up to.

Michael rolled his eyes and messed his hair slightly, "What did I do this time?"

"You are checking her out." Calum pointed out keeping his voice low, "She's Luke's girl."

"She's Luke's next victim." Michael corrected rolling his eyes, "He clearly said he doesn't have any interest on her."

Ashton whacked his head, "Can't you see how he blushed in front of her?"

Michael frowned caressing the top of his head, "What are you two whacking my head for?"

"To knock you off your senses." Calum replied.

"And to knock your fucking dick off the way." Ashton pointed the table making Michael roll his eyes.

"Well. My dick is down here." Michael rolled his eyes looking down his crotch.

Ashton shook his head as he scratched his eyebrow, "Dickhead."

"I feel bad. She's too beautiful to kill right away. And man! Look at that ass." Michael shook his head, biting his bottom lip.

Calum and Ashton looked at each other and shook their head, knowing clearly they can't do anything to stop Michael's perverted side from coming out.

"Well, she does have a nice ass." Ashton whispered to Calum earning a nod from the younger one.

"Stop that. Now, I can't stop my eyes from traveling down her ass." Calum gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes down the food in front of him.

Lauren and Luke talked about going to the mall the day after for the shopping Lauren promised Luke that she'll be going with them.

"I missed you.." Lauren admitted smiling up at Luke, blushing silently.

Luke smirked watching her blush, "I missed you too. I still make you blush huh?"

Lauren nodded her head crossing her arms, "Yes, you do. Umm.. Why didn't you text me?"

Luke raised his brow slightly smiling, "Me? You didn't reply to any of my messages.."

Lauren frowned and slipped her phone out of her back pocket looking through Luke's messages and bit her bottom lip, "Sorry.. I totally didn't mean not to reply in any of your messages. I was too busy.."

Luke chuckled and pinched her cheeks, "That's fine. I understand. I was just hoping you would come out and buy a latte."

"That one.." Lauren pointed Luke, "I honestly wanted to come down here and see you.." She shook her head frowning, "I mean buy a latte but everything was handed over to us and our schedule was too hectic."

Luke laughed silently and nodded his head, "I see. You wanted to see me?"

Lauren frowned shaking her head as she slightly stepped back, "No... I mean.." She looked up at Luke to see him wiggling his brow playfully, "Yes, I did. Is that bad?"

Luke shook his head, "Nope. Because I missed you too.."

Lauren bit her bottom lip smiling cutely. Luke smiled and stepped a bit closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and closed the space between them. Lauren smile as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around her neck causing both their friends to watch them in shock.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Camila's jaw dropped along with four of her friends and three of Luke's, "They are kissing!!"

"Camz, shhhh." Ally scolded looking around.

None of the other costumers noticed them except their group since they were giving close attention time to the two. Ashton closed his eyes and sighed heavily at the path Luke have chosen this plan is going.

"They kissed Ashton!" Calum whispered - yelled.

"I know Calum. I saw them." Ashton nodded his head looking at Calum.

Michael shook his head and biting his bottom lip as he continued to stare at the kissing couple, "Damn. That is so hot. If I was Luke, I would grab and squeeze those ass."

"What a pervert." Calum shook his head in disapproval and rolled his eyes.

"It's so hoooooot~" Normani complimented shaking her head, a smile plastered on her face as she fanned herself, "Lauren seem so happy."

"They kiss for too long." Dinah scrunched her nose, "Are they sucking each other's saliva?"

The other girls made a face at Dinah, "Ew.."

"Dinah, that's just so gross." Normani continued looking pretty terrified.

"What?" Dinah asked innocently and smiled, "There... They finally pulled away."

"Pretend like we didn't see anything." Ally said grabbing the plate that was already on table, "How did this even get here?"

"The man earlier brought it here." Camila smiled as she informed the others.

"I have to go eat.." Lauren said moments after they pulled away, panting heavily.

Luke nodded his head as their forehead are still touching, "I have to go back to work."

Lauren giggled and nodded her head, "Yeah.. See you tomorrow?"

Luke winked at her as he slowly walked towards the counter, "You know it."

Lauren smiled widely as she made her way to her friends and quietly sat down, thinking they didn't see what they were doing. She listened to their conversation as if her mind isn't flying back to the kiss they shared just minutes ago.

"Lo, your lips is swelling." Dinah pointed out earning a slap on the arm by Camila and causing Lauren to blush so hard, "Did he bite onto that earlier?"

"Dinah!" Ally scolded.

"What? I just want to know." Dinah shrugged innocently as Camila and Normani laughed quietly.

"Guys..." Lauren leaned towards the center, "I have something to tell you guys.."

"Oh my gosh! Did you have sex?!" Dinah gasped in shock, looking at Lauren with her eyes widened.

Lauren frowned still having a really wide smile on her face as she shook her head, "What?! No!"

"Then why were you making out?!" Dinah asked excitedly.

Lauren's eyes widened, "You saw us?!"

Dinah rolled her eyes, "Duh. We saw you both clearly."

Lauren bit her bottom lip blushing too much, "Umm.. We haven't had sex with him.. That didn't cross our mind."

"But you kissed?" Normani wiggled her brow making Lauren nod her head as they squealed teasing her making her blush so much.

"He looks really into you Lo." Ally nodded her head approvingly, "I like him for you."

"Thank you Ally." Lauren giggled still blushing, "I like him very much."

"We are so happy to see you happy." Camila said thoughtfully as she reached out and held her hand, slightly squeezing it.

"Thanks Camz." Lauren said happily.

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Calum asked looking at Ashton worriedly, "He have been smiling since he saw her here."

Ashton shook his head, scratching his hair in frustration, "I have no idea. His decision is really weird."

"He is doing this act really well." Michael nodded his head with a smiling widely.

"He isn't pretending to be into her Mikey." Ashton shook his head, "He is really into her now. Haven't you seen the spark he has in his eyes when she talked to him?"

"I saw it." Michael rolled his eyes but frowned, "Wait, I haven't. How do you even see that?"

Calum laughed shaking head as he chew his food, "He is totally helpless Ash."

Ashton nodded his head, "Yeah. Let's just ignore him and just talk."

"Hey, hey. No." Michael pointed the two as the two just laughed at him.

~~~

Lauren is practically running around their little house and the girls sat on the couch, watching her as she does. She ran around slightly panicking and whining about what to wear and which should she wear or trying to find the hair straightener or the hair oil and just normal stuffs she normally don't give a damn about.

"Perks of the first time dating." Normani rolled her eyes, watching her friend barely ready to go.

"Luke said he is ready to come and I couldn't find my shorts!!" Lauren whined getting inside her room.

"Lauren, you made me hold it." Dinah confusingly shouted lifting the black tattered shorts in the air.

"Oh yeah." Lauren giggled running towards Dinah and grabbed the shorts from her, "Thank you~"

"Lolo, please stop running around?" Camila pleaded taking a huge bite from the banana she's eating, "It's making me dizzy."

"Right. Sorry." Lauren sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'll be back. I'll just change."

Lauren ran to her room, locking her room. The girls looked at each other, laughing at Lauren's freaked out state. They find her entertaining especially in a time like this. Lauren went out the room, clearly just finished combing her hair.

"Lauren, are you going to curl your hair?" Normani asked crossing her legs and leaned on the back rest.

"No.. I think I'll just straighten it." Lauren replied running towards the bathroom and ran back to her room with the bottle of hair protection serum, "What time is it?"

"It's 12 noon!" Ally replied after glancing over clock and a knock was heard on the door.

"OH SHIT!!!" Lauren screamed loudly inside her room making her friends Lauren.

"Calm down Lauren. That might just be the delivery guy." Camila laughed along with Dinah as Normani went to open to open the door.

"Oh, hi Luke!!" Normani greeted pretty surprised that he is actually on time, "You are really punctual.."

Luke chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "Actually, I arrived 15 minutes ago. I was just scared to come up."

Normani turned to the other girls with her mouth wide open, smiling. It is definitely a huge plus to them that he gives too much effort for Lauren as much as she is giving.

"Come in Luke." Ally waved her hand at Luke as Normani stepped aside, pulling the door wide open for Luke.

Luke smiled and went inside slowly, looking around in search for the girl he came here for. He didn't fail to notice the girls she isn't around. She smiled at the others girls as they motioned for him to sit down and take their place as they stood up. He was confused but decided not to talk to them too much. They are not who he is here for anyway. He sat down the couch and waited patiently, even though he just really did sit down.

"Lauren, he is here." Dinah called out but no one answered.

Lauren cursed under her breath as she chose to just brush her hair, letting her normal curls at it is. She literally prayed would want what she is wearing. She's just wearing a floral print button up cotton trop top and the refuge high-waisted skinny jeans, with her lita platform boots and a kimono similar to the Boohoo Frances Contrast Trim Chiffon Kimono. She checked herself, bit her bottom lip and frowned, on the mirror before letting out a sigh. She ran her fingers through her hair before she grabbed her wall and phone, slipped it into her back pocket and went out.

"You are on time." She said as soon as she stepped out the door.

Luke stood up, smiling as soon as he laid his eyes on her, and hugged her. She gladly wrapped his arms around him, reciprocating the hug and he kissed the side of her head making her smile.

"It's good to see you again." He whispered then let go of her, smiling.

"It's really good to see you too." Lauren admitted and turned to her friends, "We have to go guys.."

They all nodded their hands, and Camila waved her hands at them with a huge smile on her face.

"You guys take care." Ally said giggling as Dinah keep secretly pinching the older girls' back lightly to contain her happiness, "I'm ticklish."

Lauren shook her head, looking down her feet as she licked her lips, and looked back at them. She knows what they are reacting like that for and she doesn't want her to be embarrassed by them in front of Luke.

Luke smiled and nodded his head as he led Lauren out of their apartment. As soon as they heard the door close he turned to Lauren, completely checking her out.

"You look so good." Luke complimented sincerely, flashing her a slight smirk when she looked up at him and chuckled.

"You don't look bad yourself Luke." Lauren retorted.

It is true. He looks completely fascinating. Just wearing his black star printed sleeves raglan tee, with a black knee ripped skinny jeans and all black converse shoes —— he is fucking hot.

The drive to the mall was pretty quiet since Lauren was over thinking the things that is going on between the two of them. They have known each other for quite some time now, though they have never spoken about something serious before the little getaway she have given her, she feels completely comfortable around him. Like he knew her too well. Everything she doesn't like seem to be out of the picture, well exclude the fear of heights he suddenly made her face right there and then.

Luke, however, was trying to keep himself busy from the thoughts of her. Her face would just unwillingly pop out of his head, especially when he is all alone, about to sleep and taking a bath. He thought maybe he is thinking too much about her because of the plans he have in killing her.

They finally arrived at the mall, and unknowingly, Luke intertwined his hand with Laurens leaving the poor girl stop breathing for probably a few seconds after their skins touched. He didn't notice it though since he was busy looking out for running vehicles on the streets, trying to find a parking space.

"Where should we start?" Luke asked glancing around the mall.

He haven't been in a mall since forever. He just don't really want people invading his space, especially when it isn't gang war. He loves gang war. Luke rolled his eyes at the thought of it. He keep thinking about it.

"Hmmm... Let's see." Lauren said tapping her chin with her point finger as she looked around thoughtfully, with Luke looking down at her, a smile slowly crept onto his face unconsciously as he stared at her.

 

 

~~~

 

**Tell me what you think and encourage me. XD I'm feeling kinda pissed and I don't want to continue writing any of my stories anymore. People making me feel my works are bullshit.**

 

**Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
**

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Luke and Lauren held each other's hand still strolling around the mall. The two have been there for hours playing around just having so much fun. They just bought the utensils and other stuffs they asked the workers to just send everything directly to his rest house. Lauren still asked Luke if they could stroll around and just have a good time, and of course he gave in to her request instantly.

"When are you making me spaghetti?" Lauren asked in the midst of walking along the side..

Luke looked down at her and smiled, "When do you want me to?"

"Now." She beamed up at him.

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Alright. We should go buy some ingredients then."

"We'll be staying at your rest house again?" Lauren asked bumping into a guy, "Oh sorry."

He smirked at her, "Yeah sorry."

Luke glared at the tall British guy who intentionally bumped into her but he just smiled at Luke before totally walking away. Luke felt his blood boiling and his mood dropped immediately right after seeing James, gritting his teeth angrily. Lauren sensed the sudden change of air and looked up at him.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Lauren inquired rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Yeah. I just don't want people bumping into you when clearly there is an even bigger space around." He looked over to where James went and saw the four of them: Brad, Tristan, Connor and James looking at them.

Lauren followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Brad who smirked at her. Her eyes widened and felt like all the blood drained out of her body in an instant, her hold on Luke's hand tightened. It was him ---- L. He saw Luke now and he is going to use him to make her drop the case or kill him. Fuck no.

"Lauren.." Luke tugged her arm lightly to snap her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him then looked back to where the other boys were standing earlier to find no one. Was she hallucinating? She looked back at Luke who is forcing a smile at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Lauren nodded her head mustering a slight smile, "Yeah, I am."

Luke nodded his head and they went inside the grocery store. He let go of her hand and grabbed a cart, pushing it as she walked by his side. Luke noticed the worry on the girls face so he started joking around just to make her laugh which thankfully did work. Luke found himself laughing along with her cute and contagious little laugh. They fake fought about the brand of the ingredients they will use and would end up with Luke tickling Lauren in the middle of the meat section.

"Why were you so rude?" She asked as Luke laughed as they walked out the mall after three hours of shopping.

He have been running after her around the mall with a chicken leg in his hands to scare the shit out of her. It did make them tired but that did not stop Lauren from poking a crab against his nose making him freak out and created a huge wave of laughter from the girl.

They are walking side by side along the hallway of the mall, about to go to Lauren's house to get some things for their over night stay at Luke's rest house. Luke frowned as he felt something vibrate from inside his pocket. He let go of Lauren's hand and slid his phone from inside her pocket.

"What?" He answered glancing at Lauren who just walked beside him quietly, "I can't leave right now. Are you fucking kidding me? I will see you then."

Lauren couldn't help but wonder who he is talking to. He seemed so pissed at whoever he or she is. Luke let out heavy sigh before looking down at Lauren.

"Lauren, I have to go somewhere. There's an emergency." Luke looked down at her.

Lauren smiled and nodded her head in understanding, "That's fine. We can do this some other time."

"I'm really sorry." Luke apologized gritting his teeth.

Lauren chuckled, "It's cool. Really.."

Luke licked his lips and nodded his head, "I'll see you soon."

He pulled her for a quick hug and ran away dodging people walking opposite from him and he finally disappeared from Lauren's sight. Lauren looked around trying to look out for herself based on what she thought she saw earlier. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and pressed speed dial two. After three rings and probably twenty steps, Dinah finally picked up.

"Yes Lauren?" Was the first thing Dinah said when she answered.

Lauren licked her lips, looking around in panic before finally making it out the mall safely without anyone following her, "I saw L again."

"What?!" Dinah asked in shock, "Lauren, that ain't funny girl."

"I'm not joking." Lauren breathe out and rode on a cab, "He saw Luke.. One his gang mates even bumped into me."

"Come home immediately." Dinah said, her voice clearly mirrored the panic inside Lauren.

She handed the driver her address and just smiled at him trying to be as calm as she should possibly be.

"Where is Luke now?" Dinah asked just before Lauren could answer.

"He had to go. There was an emergency." Lauren answered looking out the window and released a deep sigh.

"Are you okay? That L guy didn't hurt you in anyway right?" Dinah asked worriedly.

"No, they didn't." Lauren shook her head even though she knows Dinah couldn't see her as she looked out the window, "Luke was so pissed when he saw the man bumping against me."

"Awww... Sweet." Dinah cooed, "At least we will be able to breathe properly whenever you are with Luke."

A smile slowly made it's way into Lauren's pink lips as she thought of Luke, "I feel pretty safe when I am with him too Dinah.. But it still scared me, you know? I could put him in a very dangerous place and I could never forgive myself when that happens."

"Nothing is going to happen to Luke boo. Believe me." Dinah assured her, "He can take good care of himself well."

"I know.."

"He looks like a really strong guy."

Lauren giggled covering her mouth feeling her cheeks heat up slightly, "He is.."

"Ooooiiii!! Lauren, what does that mean?" A hint of smile could be heard from her voice making Lauren blush even more, "Heeeeeyyy... You need to answer my question."

"Nothing happened. Just stuffs."

"What stuffs?" Dinah raised her brow listening to her friend from the other end of the line.

"We just kissed." Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed as Dinah exaggeratedly gasped, "I am here now. I should end the call now."

"Alright boo. I'm the only one inside and I need to know more."

Lauren chuckled paying the driver and went off the cab, looking for any signs of people watching her, "Alright Dinah. I'll see you in a few."

Dinah chuckled, "Okay boo."

Lauren ended the call, slipping it inside her pocket and went inside their apartment building. She suddenly remembered her deadline for her report tomorrow early in the morning. She bit her bottom lip and frowned as she thought of the very slow progress of their case. She might have seen that guy a lot of times but she isn't entirely sure if he really is L. Besides, she have always thought L is one strong person, based on the reports and countless of cases that points straight to him. How the hell did he lose against Luke who doesn't seem to have known how to fight against anybody before?

"Finally..." Dinah exhaled as soon as she saw Lauren step inside their apartment and closed the door, "How long does it take for you to climb up the stairs?"

"I was thinking of something." Lauren admitted placing her bag on the center table before plopping on the couch.

"What something?" Dinah asked narrowing her eyes at him, "Is it the kiss?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "No. Why would I think about that on my way here?"

Dinah shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe you missed him already?"

"Well, I don't okay?" Lauren said making it clear to her friend, "And besides, I don't think I am willing to enter a relationship with him. It would be too risky. I don't want to be selfish with him and put him in a really confusing place."

"How is being in a relationship with you confusing for him?" Dinah asked frowning slightly, not getting what Lauren means.

"Just being with me is dangerous Dinah."

"How different would it be Lo?" Dinah tuck some stray strands of her hair behind her ear, "I mean, you both hang out frequently, you hold hands and just now I knew you have kissed for I don't know how many times already.. I see no difference if you guys put a label to it."

Lauren stared up the ceiling thinking about what Dinah have said. She can't just deny the fact that she has a point and that she just want to confuse herself.

"I just really don't want to do that just yet." Lauren shook her head and turned to her friend, "I enjoy the things I am doing with him right now and I am not ready to be in a relationship with anyone."

Dinah nodded her head in understanding, "I understand boo. Just do whatever that makes you happy."

Lauren smiled, "Thanks Dinah."

~~~~~

Luke rushed over the place Ashton have told him, leaving the bag of ingredients hanging on one of his motorcycle's handle bar. He is beyond pissed and he just wanted to get everything over with as soon as possible. He pushed the door opened and found the two gang in a bloody mess yet not even one of the opposing group were lying down the floor, unconscious. He turned to James and Brad who were in the mall earlier and ran to where they are, grabbed the guys they are up against and started rambling against them. Ashton and the rest were taken aback at the sudden wildness Luke is showing as the opposing gang were rushing over to him to put him down but he managed to make the others unconscious before the others could make it.

"We should help him." Calum said taking a step forward but Michael placed his hand against his chest.

"He is in rage. He can put everyone down." Michael said as they continued watching Luke.

"He is not even hurt." Brad chuckled rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip.

"10 bucks, he would only have a minor injury." Ashton said putting up a bet with a smile on his face.

"Nah. I say one of those guys could give him a huge cut on the head and he'll fall down." Brad said glancing at Ashton then back at Luke.

Luke was fuming. Everything that happened since the time he saw Brad and James at the mall to the time he had to leave feels so wrong. He licked his bleeding lip and glared at the guy who managed to hit him and swung his right fist just across the guys' face making him fall down the dirty floor with his face landing first, unconscious. He looked around as all of them were lying down the floor and turned to look at his friends, who are still standing at the same spot they have been earlier. Their mouths were slightly agape as their eyes were on him.

"You motherfuckers." Luke walked over to the group, his eyes burning into that specific curly headed one, his hand clenched into a tight fist and teeth gritting against each other.

He gripped unto Brad's shirt, pulling him closer to him as if he wanted to kill him right then and there, which he actually consider doing.

Brad held unto both Luke's wrist struggling to pull it away, "Let go of me you asshole."

"I told you to stay away from her." He warned glaring at him, "I will fucking kill you if you won't stop messing with her."

He pushed Brad away and walked out the place with his gang mates watching him in awe.

"What the fucking things was that?" Michael asked staring out at Luke who is already driving away.

"What did you do to that green eyed detective again?" Calum asked looking at him with a slightly furrowed brows.

"We just bumped into in the mall earlier." Brad replied shrugging slightly.

"So? Why was he too angry?" Ashton asked raising a brow.

"I may have attacked her one night some week ago." Brad admitted scratching his nape and shrugged when Ashton, Michael and Calum frowned at him, "In my defense, I was attacked too.. I just don't know who came to her rescue."

"He wasn't Luke?" Ashton asked.

Brad shrugged rubbing his chin slightly, "He was wearing a black hoodie and I couldn't see his face. But he is damn strong."

Calum and Michael looked at each other in question, not knowing the truth. The identity of that man is still a mystery for all of them especially to Brad who was the one who came face to face with him.

"Let's just clean our mess." James said walking towards where the unconscious guys are sprawled all over the floor.

"Why is Luke not cleaning this?" Tristan asked frowning slightly as they walked to where James is.

"Well, maybe because he was too pissed to even stay in this with us." Connor shrugged bending over to clip his arms around a guys shoulder and dragged him to their van.

Luke went directly to that cliff he brought Lauren, to calm his mind. He was beyond pissed and if the others weren't there he could've broke Brads face. He hates it when his plans gets interrupted by some arrogant, conceited and short bastard. He can't possibly show up in front of Lauren's apartment door with a slit on his left eyebrow and a busted bottom lip.

He looked down the empty space beside where he is seated and sighed. He felt alone ---- again. He slid his phone out his pocket and found out he got a message from Lauren.

**_From: Lauren_ **

**_You still owe me my spaghetti._**


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren stared out the window, the next morning, awaken by the loudness of the birds yet again. So far, not an eventful thing happened since they arrived at the rest house pretty late in the evening. They needed to buy another set of meat because Luke claimed it to have a smell even though she couldn't smell anything from it. She looked over to Luke who is still in a deep sleep and bit her bottom lip, forcing herself not to smile at the mere vision of him. She chuckled and went to prepare the ingredients for him to start soon as so as she wanted him to. She looked around the newly bought furniture and smiled proudly to herself for making a great job in choosing. She must admit, doing such simple thing needs too much energy and imagination.

"You seem to have admired the couch a little too much?"

His hoarse and deep voice snapped Lauren out of her thoughts, making her look to his direction. He walked towards her sleepily, wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist and hid his face on her neck creating a tickling sensation on it. His hot breathing against her soft skin seem to feel so good.

"How is your sleep?" Lauren slightly cracked her voice as she said that. She frowned at herself and cleared her throat.

"It was cool and comfortable.. I always sleep really well with you by my side." He said looking up at her as she blushed heavily making him smile.

"Ummm..." Lauren stammered licking her lips, "Really?"

Luke nodded his head and pecked her cheek, "I see you want me to cook food for you right now?"

"Of course. You told me you'll make it first thing in the morning." Lauren comfortably retorted as she watch him walk beside her.

Luke just nodded his head, watching Lauren get the meat from the fridge. He smiled as she faced him smiling and she pointed to the table signalling to start. He rolled his eyes playfully at her sudden bossiness but he started cooking.

"It's hot in here." Luke said in the middle of cooking.

He was still boiling the pasta and the temperature is rising. He took his shirt off, his sweat dripping slightly on his body making it look entirely jaw dropping for Lauren as she mentally drooled at the sight of him. Luke mentally smirk when he took a glimpse of Lauren and pretended not to notice. She shook her head, blushing lightly as she continued staring.

"I believe it is rude to stare." He chose to speak up watching Lauren blush even more and looked out the window.

"Wasn't." She lied crossing her arms.

Luke smiled biting on his lip ring and made his way towards her. He would be lying if watching Lauren wearing his shirt and God knows if she is wearing a shorts on, but he is sure she isn't wearing any bra, doesn't turn him on. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Sweaty." She groaned making him laugh.

"I know it doesn't matter for you.." Luke said tightening his hold around her waist.

Lauren silently prayed she isn't a blushing mess since she could feel how hot her cheeks are. However, Luke likes the way he makes her blush every time. He think it's adorable and she is just really cute. He pecked her cheek and down her neck noticing the hair rising on the back of her neck.

"I'll go continue cooking." Luke muttered pulling away from her.

Lauren caught his hand as she faced him, he turned to look at her and she crashed her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke placed his hand on either side of her hips and pulled her closer to him, leaving no space between them. Luke bit her bottom and suck on it tugging it harshly causing a moan to escape from her lips.

"Fuck." Luke muttered to himself as he lifted her shirt ready to take it off but the sound of the kettle interrupted them.

He pulled away panicking and rushed to turn off what he is cooking. He looked over to Lauren who is still a blushing mes and is pulling the shirt down to cover her panties. Luke cursed the hot water he is pouring into two cups. And started mixing the pasta to the sauce. He covered everything with the food basket and made his way to Lauren.

"I don't even care what this shit is.." Luke said as Lauren looked up at him and crashed his lips against hers as he placed a hand on her nape as the other is on her back, pulling her closer to him.

Lauren reciprocated as soon as his lips touched hers and placed her hands on his pants. They shared a lustful kiss for a moment before Lauren unbuttoned his pants slowly. Luke licked her bottom lip, taking her action as a sign that she feels the same way he does. He took her shirt off, revealing her huge perky breasts. He licked his bottom lip as he looked down on it, he seriously can't wait to suck onto it. Lauren blushed heavily after she realized what Luke is staring at and how her underwear is the only clothing left on her. Luke felt a fire burning inside him as he stared at her almost naked figure and kissed her again, this time both of them knows there is no turning back. His hands caressed her body, exploring her in anyway possible until his hands reached to the lining of her underwear and gently pulled it down as Lauren unbuckled his belt and tossed it somewhere and unbutton his pants, sliding it down along with his boxers making his erection spring out.

Lauren gulped at the feeling of his hard erection rubbing against her skin as they kissed and moaned as his tongue continued to explore the walls of her mouth. He kicked his pants away and carried her into his arms, not breaking the kiss. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck. Now she's ready. She is finally allowing herself to surrender her doubts and really be happy. She'll think about L later. She'll savor every moment she have with the man she is willing to give up her virginity to, the only man she cared for and probably love already.

Luke's hands gently travelled down her breast, gently squeezing it and rubbing his thumb along the tip making her moan against their kiss. His shaft twist at the sound of her muffles moans making him groan as he trailed wet kisses to her collar bone and slowly down her neck. Lauren's mouth fell slightly, her eyes still shut as she felt every touch he makes linger on her body. Lauren let out a some air as she arched her back when Luke sucked onto her left breast and the other was pretty much taken care of with his hand as he continued to squeeze it and pinch her perky nipple.

"Have you done this before?" Luke asked looking deeply into her eyes and noticed how she blushed after processing what he just said.

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip shyly. She have never imagined herself being all shy about being a virgin, but right now she feels that way. Especially when she is lying down the bed naked in front of a guy.

"Alright.. Let's do this slowly." Luke said trailing wet kissed from the skin in between her breasts and down to her flat stomach.

She let out a moan as he slowly got closer to her wetness and she found herself getting even more nervous. Luke kissed her belly button and stopped when he came closer to her wetness. Lauren felt herself stop breathing as she felt half hearted about the situation. She is anticipating yet she feels extremely nervous. Luke looked up at her and saw how his favorite pair of lips were slightly parted, her eyes closed and her hands taking hold of the white blanket underneath her. He smiled feeling even more attracted to her than he already have. He brought his lips in contact with her clit and gently sucked onto her sensitive bud listening as Lauren gasped for air. Light moans were released by the helpless girl as he continued to torture her with a beautiful pleasure by the use of his tongue. Luke continued to suck a little longer before licking down her slit and clasped his arm over her spread thighs, spreading it a little bit wider, exposing her even more to him and licked onto her hole making her moan a little bit louder than she had earlier, feeling himself twitch for the third time.

"Luke.." Laure moaned as he continued sticking his tongue in and out of her, his pace fastening each moans she let out and felt her release with a loud moan as she arched her back.

First orgasm. Luke thought smirking slightly. He stared at her dripping core, hungry for the feeling of having her wetness wrapped around his shaft but he have other plans and he doesn't want to shock her. Besides, they have the whole day. He can wait.

He gently pulled her over to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor for support. He is going up to the next level and he knows she's ready too. He knelt down in between parted legs and brought his point finger inside his mouth, licking it making sure it is wet enough and his free hand rubbed her clit to make sure she is still wet, for lubrication. Lauren bit her bottom lip at the way his hand is rubbing her but her clit was still kind of numb from pleasure due to all the sucking he did earlier. He smiled at her and slowly inserted his finger inside her, making sure his other hand is still rubbing her. Lauren gasped at the unfamiliar feeling and moaned when he started to pull it out. She slowly opened her eyes but he inserted it back in as he now repeated the process gently making her moan in pleasure. Soon enough, Luke added another finger, tilting his fingers upward and his free hand over her stomach. Lauren gasped and moaned messily at the new sensation plus he is her spot good. She tried to bit unto her bottom lip in attempt to muffle her cries of pleasure but it would turn into throaty loud moans. Luke fastened his pace watching every hair of her body stand and he knows she's close. After five fast pushes, she finally came into his hands as she arched her back.

"Well, hot damn." Luke murmured watching her contracting as more liquid dripped out of it. He climbed on top of her, his arms on either side of her supporting his weight and licked her bottom lip, "Are you ready for the real thing now baby?"

Lauren slowly opened he eyes as her emerald eyes met his ocean blue once and there she knew she is wants this more than he does, but she doesn't care. She knows he feels something for her, it is all written in his eyes even though he won't tell her anything. She nodded her head as Luke smiled and leaned in to meet her lips, putting the condom on.

He rubbed the tip of his shaft against her wet core before slowly pushing inside her. Lauren gasped as she felt her hole stretch ad adjust to his size. She felt herself getting ripped off if wouldn't do it slowly. Luke moaned bringing his lips against her neck. The feeling seem unfamiliar even though he have fucked some girls a few times. He normally wanted it rough but he never imagined himself treating a girl with so much care. He found himself drowning in pleasure as he finally pushed all of his inside her.

"Luke.." She moaned closer to his ear and felt him twitch inside her.

He slowly moved, pushing himself in and out her slowly, maintaining the pace. Loud exchange of moans as he hit her soot perfectly making her shiver in pleasure.

"I am cumming." Lauren moaned bringing her slightly parted lips against his neck, with her arms wrapped around him the whole time bringing him closer against her body.

"Me too." Luke moaned and after two final hard yet slow pushes Lauren came as he released inside the packet still slowly pushing.

He pulled out of her and took the condom off, opening the garbage can just below the bed side table and threw the used packet away before he lay beside her and pulled her against his chest, covering their bodies with the blanket. He stared at her as she closed her eyes, slowly and unconsciously drifting to sleep.

"I love you Luke.." Lauren murmured before she drifted off to sleep.

He stared at her and pecked her lips before pulling her closer, his arms protectively around her petite body and drifted off to sleep not being able to keep his mind off those last four words that went out her mouth.

~~~~

**I wrote those smutty parts with a little help from a friend though. I'm sorry if it is bad. Anyway, I didn't check the grammar and all so I would liketo apologize for the bad writing as well.**

**Feel free to leave your comments and please vote. Lol**

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren opened her eyes to find Luke staring down at her with a sweet smile on his face. She blushed at the sudden rush of memories about what happened early this morning. Geeez. She's such a whore.  


"Hi." He greeted with a smile, "I'll go reheat the pasta. I placed it in the fridge earlier so..."  


"I wanna cuddle for a while." She muttered against his bare chest.  


Luke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Alright baby."  


Lauren blushed at the endearment, "Is it weird if I admit that I have feelings for you?"  


"No." Luke answered kissing her head, "It isn't."  


"Are you vocal if you love someone?" She asked looking up at him.  


He shook his head, meeting her gaze, "I don't usually tell someone how I feel."  


Lauren nodded her head in understanding, "But... I am not the one who is like...."  


Luke planted a kiss on her lips, interrupting her, "Let's go get something to eat."  


He gently pulled Lauren with him as he stood up and led her to the kitchen. He let go of her hand as he went to reheat the food and pulled a chair for her to sit in. She mumbled a thank you as she sat down. Luke sensed her sudden drop of mood so he bent down slightly to be face to face with her and pecked her lips.  


"I'm sorry if I disappointed you." He apologized sincerely.  


Lauren shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, "No, you didn't. I just realized how easy of a girl I must be. You know... I just built feelings for you in a short span of time and..."  


She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She just felt bad the feeling building up inside her is actually one sided. Like, they did stuff that isn't normal between two people who are just friends and it clearly isn't what she thought it was. But she can tell he feels the same. From the way he treats her and the look in his eyes. I mean, those can't lie, right?  


"Let's just enjoy our day okay?" Luke asked with a small smile, "I doubt I could see you throughout the week since you are really busy."  


"I know. We are not moving. The case completion is too slow." Lauren nagged clearly annoyed with the whole situation, "Let's not talk about it."  


Luke mentally rolled his eyes. Just every time he tries to open up the topic about her case, she remains really quiet about it. Damn. She's one reliable detective. He went to get the food he reheated and placed it on the table, grabbed two forks and handed Lauren one. He dragged the chair beside her as he sat down. He poked Lauren's cheek after seeing her poking the spaghetti he cooked for her making her look at him.  


"Stop overthinking things. We are here to enjoy." He reminded her and messed her hair slightly before he squinted his eyes slightly, "Or maybe you just want me to feed you?"  


Lauren chuckled rolling her eyes, "I would choose both. I am here to enjoy my weekend with you and I also want you to feed me."  


Luke nodded his head, amused by her boldness. "Alright. I'll do that. Just give me a kiss first."  


"I can do that." Lauren smiled and nodded her head before planting a quick yet soft kiss against his lips.  


Luke smiled, scooting closer to her and started to feed her. He watched her eating as if what he just cooked was the best food she have ever tasted. He found himself smiling after she finished everything and complained about why he was left with nothing.  


"I'll just wash the dishes." Lauren insisted running to the front of the sink.  


"Not gonna happen baby." Luke went behind her and pecked her shoulder, "I'll do that."  


"You made me finish the spaghetti without giving you any..." Lauren frowned slightly.  


"You have given me the most important thing you are taking hold of." Luke whispered making Lauren blush and get goosebumps all over her body, "Now, I want you to sit, relax and be my queen. Do you understand me?"  


All Lauren could do is nod her head as she stepped away from the sink. Luke chuckled at the effect he have on her and Lauren had to curse herself in her mind because she have been a really easy girl, again. She watched as Luke started washing the dishes. She knows, deep down that ocean blue orbs, he is keeping something big. She just doesn't know what. She wanted to know what he thinks about her and she wants to know the entire truth, without seeing those look in his eyes that is seem to be holding him back.  


"When was the last time you saw a guy washing the dishes?" Luke asked breaking the silence filling the air.  


Lauren chuckled and shook her head, "I've never seen a guy washing the dishes before."  


Luke's eyes widen slightly, "Really? Not even your father? Or your brother?"  


"They died when I was 13." Lauren spoke softly, that familiar pang of pain happened again after so many years of her trying to move on.  


"I'm sorry baby..." Luke stiffened attempting to reach his hands to hold her but it was still full of dish washing soap.  


Lauren gave him a small smile, "You don't have to apologize. I know for a fact they have been already taken away from me. I just didn't know it would still hurt like this."  


Luke washed his hands and wipes it dry against his pants before pulling her against him. He knows how it feels like to lose all you're loved once in a blink of an eye. He just genuinely prayed Lauren didn't see them murdered. Lauren fought harder than she have ever imagined not to cry but having Luke's comforting arms around her just made it so hard not to.  


"I should not be crying." Lauren murmured angrily fighting with her own head whether or not to wrap her arms around him.  


Luke pecked the top of her head and rubbed her back, "Let it out baby."  


Lauren bit her shaking bottom lip and sobbed against his chest. She's tired pretending she have completely moved on from that heart breaking news she have heard. She's tired pretending that she is the strongest person this world have known. Because she is not, she is far from strong and everyone who knows what happened to her family must know she is far from moving on.  


Luke's phone started ringing making Lauren pull away from him, wiping her eyes from her own tears. He walked over to where he placed his phone, where Michael's name was flashing and grabbed it.  


"What?" He spat trying to be less rude but he knows it didn't went as he expected since Lauren turned to look at him.  


"We just received a warning. They will be attacking us at dawn if we don't go to that abandoned stupid fucking..."  


"I won't be there." Luke cut Michael off.  


"We need you there."  


"I am far away."  


"You know we can't win against them idiot." Michael gritted his teeth.  


"Find another way."  


"Are you with that fucking detective again?"  


"Why would you say that?"  


"Because we won't think twice and plan to kill her. You have been missing out almost everything lately and it isn't something to be happy about." Michael threatened.  


"I'll be there."  


"Better be."  


Luke bit his bottom lip and turned to Lauren as he slid his phone back in his pocket, "Hey babe."  


"Hmm?" She looked at him.  


"Is it okay if I leave for a while?"  


"Where are you going?" Lauren asked fighting herself from showing a frown.  


"My cousin called..." Luke bit his bottom lip, "He needs me."  


"No..." Lauren shook her head, fear suddenly started to wash all over her, "You might... No..."  


"Lauren..."  


Lauren felt herself tearing up a bit just imagining how L would try to kill Luke even if she doesn't know what his cousin is up to? He was the reason why Luke ended up having a busted lip and a slit on the brow.  


"Someone might..."  


Luke cupped her face and made her look deeply into his eyes, "I will be okay. Nothing will happen... Why do you look so scared? Are you keeping something from me?"  


"I'll tell you, when you are back." Lauren said, "Just come back... I'll tell you."  


Luke rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "I'll be here before you know it."  


He pecked her lips and made his way by the door, grabbing his red flannel before walking out the house. He looked back at Lauren who is staring at him. He went into his motorcycle and waved his hands at her. She motioned Luke's head and mouthed "helmet" making Luke smile and nodded his head. He raised the helmet up and made her watch as he put it on. Lauren smiled and lifted up a thumbs up at him. Luke waved his hand and then drove off. Lauren locked every window and doors of the house before she headed to the room and decided to just sleep it off.  


Luke pursed his lips in a tight line and stared at his friends who are just drinking beer in their messy living room. He wanted to beat the life out of Michael.  


"Luke, come drink with us." Calum invited raising the bottle of beer he is holding slightly up.  


"Where is that fucking gang war?" Luke asked sternly obviously showing he is pretty pissed.  


"We are just trying to chill." Tristan replied for the other boys, "And besides, we still have a few more hours more."  


Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah. And get easily knocked out."  


"Chill mate." Michael said laughing slightly.  


"Chill..." Luke mumbled obviously irritated, "Don't you threaten me like that again."  


"But it did work, didn't it?" Michael backfired calmly.  


"Just admit you are growing feelings for that huge ass detective." Brad teased smirking.  


"I'll be up my room." Luke walked towards the elevator, "If you wouldn't stop drinking in five minutes, I will be leaving again."  


"Just go Luke." Ashton said earning a glare from Michael, "There is obviously no gang war going on later."  


"How can you say that?" Michael asked frowning heavily.  


"You are drinking your heart out, there is no way you are in your right state of mind earlier." Ashton explained. "Just admit you wanted to shove Luke his feelings to his face to prove our predictions are right. But that is way out of the line."  


Luke smirked proudly at Ashton's cute little speech, "He said it. Thanks Ash. See you guys soon."  


He turned around and went out of their house as fast as he can. He still thinks Michael is a shitty fucking idiot. He grabbed his phone and decided to call Lauren but thought maybe he could surprise her. He smiled to himself and went to buy something that could make her somehow happy. Well at least he hopes.  


She woke up with still no sign of Luke anywhere, she sighed and looked out the window before she realized she locked it. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed her phone from the night stand to look at the time.  


_9:30. where the hell is he_?  


She groaned hiding her face against the blanket. She is fighting the urge to call or text him because he might think she's some obsessive easy girl. She practically jumped off the bed when she heard the sound of a motorcycle roaring through the silence of the place. She ran out and opened the door to see Luke smiling at her.  


"I'm sorry I took so long. I had to buy some sushi..." Luke smiled raising the plastic bag.  


Lauren smiled watching no sign of new cuts or bruise in his face. She ran to him and hugged him tight, resting her head against his chest then she felt his arms wrapped around her tight making her feel that familiar security and comfort.  


"I'm here babe... I told you I am going to be here before you know it." Luke whispered against her ear making her smile warmly, "I'll be going back to wherever you are babe... I want you to know that."  


"I love you Luke." Lauren whispered not minding if he says it back or not, she just want him to know how she truly feels. Who knows how long she is going to live?  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who waited for my update? LOL. No one? I knooooow. lels. Enjoy thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis <3 Vote and comment?**

 


	12. Chapter 12

True enough, Lauren haven't gotten a chance to see Luke for a good two weeks. They were roving different places to find something relevant. Although Lauren did all her best to go against it. What could they find without any lead? She just also missed Luke so much. He text her sometimes and she could barely answer his calls. It frustrated her how they managed to keep her busy even without proper leads.

"Lauren, focus." Dinah said snapping her out of her thoughts about Luke.

"I am focusing Dinah." Lauren rolled her eyes at her best friend who have been so nosy about her.

"Stop thinking about lover boy." She added teasingly.

Lauren shook her head with a smile on her face, "I am not."

She went over to the police who are checking for finger prints and finding some clues. What am I even doing here? Lauren grabbed her phone from her back pocket and just in time, Luke is calling.

"Hi!" Lauren answered trying to hide the happiness she is feeling.

"It's been so long." Luke sounded weak and she didn't like it, "I miss you."

"I miss you..." She smiled biting down her bottom lip, "I love you..."

"Hmm... Where are you?" He asked evading those three words she have been telling me since the time she gave up her virginity to him.

"Somewhere dusty." She wrinkled her nose as she looked around her team.

Luke chuckled, "I want to see you so bad."

"Me too~" Lauren fought against pouting because her team is around and she have to act being cool and strong.

"May I go there?" He asked again.

"No..." Lauren pursed her lips, "But maybe we could see each other later?"

"Hmm... Sounds like a plan. Where?"

"I don't know. The café?"

"Lauren, I am here most parts of my life." Luke chuckled, "Why would I want to stay here for an hour more?"

"Why not at my place?" Lauren suggested tugging her bottom lip as she looked at her friends who are pretty busy again, "Maybe you could stay the night?"

"Oooohhh... Are you trying to get in my pants Jauregui?" Luke joked.

Lauren giggled quietly, covering her mouth and bit her bottom lip, "No... But, I would be glad to try."

"Oooohhh..." Luke laughed sounding pretty much impressed with her flirting with him, "Now, you trying to turn me on."

"Is it working?" Lauren asked smiling widely.

Luke laughed, "Well yeah, don't expect to be able to walk tomorrow young lady."

"You wouldn't do that to me." She spoke in a baby like voice softly.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Mr. Robinson asked looking up from the dusty box he is holding, "We are on search."

"Sorry." Lauren apologized biting her bottom lip, "I'll be back in a minute."

She walked out an old garage they are searching. She could hear Luke laughing at the other end making her roll her eyes with a smile struggling to appear on her face.

"Stop laughing idiot."

He laughed louder, "Babe, you are extremely cute."

"Stop that." Lauren smiled running her fingers through her hair, "You know I could get kicked out because of what you are doing right. I could be unemployed right this very moment?"

"I hope that'll happen though." Luke said sounding serious after he have been laughing earlier.

"Are you serious?" Lauren asked in disbelief staring at the pile of grasses she have never seen when they came in.

"Your work is actually really dangerous and I don't want you in any kind of danger." Luke said, the sincerity in his voice warmed her heart, "I am so worried about you and I don't think I'll be able to do something about it."

"Luke, I'll be fine." Lauren assured him, "I am in a team. It's not like I am the only one." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I'll be fine. But I have to go and do some work. See you later at mine?"

"Can't we just meet right now?" Luke tried his best to sound all pouty even though he is just lying in his bed, basically staring at the ceiling.

"No baby. I am so sorry. But I know we wouldn't be long. I hope." Lauren murmured the last two words.

"Alright. Call me when you are on your way. And what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything." Lauren replied looking around the place, "Just bring yourself safe and sound then my night is perfect."

"Sweet." Luke smiled and bit his bottom lip, "How about we eat each other?"

She made a face, "Ugh. That's gross. Luke, seriously, stop with all those jokes that relates with sex."

"Okay baby." He teased smiling widely.

Lauren chuckled, "I really have to go babe. I'll call you when we are done."

"Hmmm... Alright. See you later."

"Yeah. See you later."

Lauren ended the call with a smile and walked back to the others who are huddled around in a circle. She mentally cursed herself, knowing they have finished, and ran to where they are.

"I am so sorry." Lauren apologized as soon as she reached the group.

"That's fine." Mr. Robinson waved his hand in front of him in dismissal, "We didn't find anything again and this is the fifth abandoned garage we have searched."

"Don't you think it's time for us to go after every gang war reported?" Ally asked pinching her bottom lip lightly as she tried to stir her brain for some relevant answers.

"I like that idea. But it would be a little bit risky to the five of you." Mr. Robinson said looking at Ally.

"Mr. Robinson, we are in this job and we know how risky it is going to be." Lauren stated, "We will be fine."

"Alright. I'll be looking forward to more leads from you okay?"

The girls nodded their head and watched Mr. Robinson and three more guys with him leave before they turned to look at Lauren. She just looked at them weirdly and frowned.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"You were talking with Luke." Dinah stated rather than asking.

"Yes, I was. What's wrong with that?" Lauren shifted her weight to her other leg and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's actually wrong if it's not during working hours." Normani replied crossing her arms over her chest, "We were in the middle of work Lo."

"I'm sorry." Lauren apologized running her fingers through her hair, "I promise. I am not out of focus okay? I just feel some strong feeling for him and I am definitely new to this. This is not something I feel for every other guy. I just don't know how to handle it properly yet."

Camila smiled, "So, you finally admitted you're in love?"

Lauren nodded her head blushing slightly, "Yes. I tell him that a couple of times and in fact, he is coming over tonight."

"So, you are kicking us out?" Dinah teased raising a brow with a smile on her face.

"No." Lauren shook her head, "We will just be in my room. Probably."

"Actually, I am planning to stay overnight at the office." Ally said raising her point finger up, "I wanted to know more about him and nothing is getting in. I mean, we have been working on this case for months and what did we get? A couple of letters? Pictures?" Ally looked at her friends, "There is nothing to relevant. Nothing can lead us to someone with a real name and face."

"I want to help." Camila raised her hand slightly.

"You girls don't need to." Ally shook her head.

"I really want to help Ally. Whatever we need to do to make this fast and make all of us safe from danger ---- especially Lauren, then I am fine with it." Camila assured her.

"Alright." Ally nodded her head, clasping her hand together, "I think I actually need a little help."

"Mani and I want to help too." Dinah said smiling, "We can make it easier for the both of you."

"Seriously guys?" Lauren asked pouting slightly, "I am the one who agreed to lead this case yet you are the ones working hard for it." She sighed, "I can't just stay home. I'll call Luke and move the little over night."

"No Lo." Ally protested shaking her head, "You deserve the most vacation than all of us. You are his target. You may have seen him already, almost got killed by him... For all we know he may have killed you already. And we don't like that. We should be a step ahead of him and we couldn't do that if we couldn't find a single lead."

Lauren nodded her head in understanding, "I understand. I am so sorry. I'll stay late next time to make it up to you girls. I just really want to be with Luke after this whole two weeks of hell. He just literally take all my stress away."

Ally rubbed Lauren's arm with her palm soothingly and hugged her by the side, "I understand Lolo. We really really want you to be happy. You have actually been working hard for the whole two weeks that you didn't even realize you left your phone without charging the battery. So you need a little getaway."

"Lauren chuckled and smiled, "Thanks girls."

"Aww..."

They snuggled her into their biggest and warmest group hug before they let go giggling loudly. It is definitely fun having your best friends by your side no matter what is happening.

"Now go Lern. We know how excited you are to meet lover boy." Camila pointed out with a knowing smile on her face, "We can go ride with Ally."

Lauren smiled happily and lifted her shoulder slightly before quickly relaxing them, "I love you girls. I'll appreciate it if you guys text me something you have found okay?"

"Yes detective." Dinah retorted and slapped Lauren's ass playfully, "Go get your boy."

Lauren giggled and ran towards the exit as she waved her hand at them, "You guys are the bestest friend I have ever imagined!!!" Lauren screamed happily before disappearing from her best friend's sight.

"She's whipped!" Normani stated shaking her head.

"It's good seeing her all happy." Ally smiled warmly, still staring at the exit from where Lauren just left, "She has been through a lot, from all the death threats she have received, and Luke makes her so happy. So, I am really happy."

"Let's just hope that fucking dumbass wouldn't do anything bad to Luke or else I couldn't take seeing the look on Lauren's eyes when..." Camila started tearing up.

"Mila, stop." Normani held her by on the shoulder, "All we have to think about right now is Lauren is safe and happy."

"And we are still in one piece." Dinah added.

"DJ..." Ally scolded shaking her head in disapproval, "That wasn't a good joke."

"My jokes are all awesome. Bah Felicia." Dinah waved her hand and started walking before the others followed her closely behind.

~~~~

**I would love to hear your thoughts. :) Do you like me to update fast? :3**

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren made it home in a heartbeat and texted Luke she got home. She didn't get any reply but she could only care less since she wants to clean up a bit before Luke arrives. She is practically running around the house, arranging and putting everything in their proper places. She grabbed her phone as she received a message from Luke.

**From: Luke**

**_I'm on my way. I ordered Chinese food. Don't hate me._ **

Lauren chuckled before texting him back.

**From: Lauren**

**_Why would I hate you?_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Right here." Lauren pointed the back of her neck as she turned around to let him see where she is pointing.

Luke nodded his head as he licked his spoon which is coated with cookies and cream ice cream, "What kind of tattoo is it?"

"A dragonfly tattoo." She chirped with a wide smile on her face and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I was actually thinking of a name. Between my family who...." She cleared her throat at the sudden pang in her chest, "I just... have hard time choosing."

Luke scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly, "Just name him after me."

Lauren giggled and shook her head, "No. I'm not going to do that."

"Ouch." Luke cooed pretending to be hurt and pushed his lips out slightly, "That is kind of offensive."

"I am going to have one for you." She confessed, "I'm going to do it later. When you tell me you love me."

He chuckled and shook his head before scooting back away from her and grabbed the plates on the table. Lauren held his hand restraining him from what he is doing making him look at her.

"Let's go watch some movie for a while?" Lauren suggested with hopeful eyes.

She didn't want to offend Luke in any way. Although he didn't look offended at all, she still didn't like the thought. Luke nodded his head and intertwined his hands with hers. Lauren smiled and stood up, leading the way. She made Luke sit down as she sit up the movie she wanted to watch and ran beside Luke. She heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

They watched Pirates of the Caribbean just because Lauren is obsessed with Johnny Depp and she just turned it on without asking if Luke would want to watch it. He doesn't mind though. He thinks it's awesome that she is feeling quite comfortable and even though she is pretty much stressed with her work. He chuckled watching her quietly fan girl over him. He would frequently give light kisses on her head making her smile without looking up at him. She would blush and feel really happy having him beside her.

"I'll go clean the dishes." She pecked his cheek before getting off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

She smiled to herself for the strong feeling of happiness inside her. She never thought something like this would ever happen to her and she is willing to give up everything just to keep all of those people who makes her truly happy safe. She felt strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips connected to the skin of her neck, feeling herself feel a little tingly. She bit her bottom lip being fully aware who he is and smiled.

"Luke, I will be there in a few minutes." She said trying to keep herself from sounding like he is tickling her. But he really is.

"It feels lonely without you there." He whispered sexily against her ear making her breathing hitch slightly.

Ever since the day she made love with Luke, she could never keep her mind from those moments where she felt even more special. He was so careful as if she is the most special girl he have ever known of and she can't help but feel exactly over the edge. She didn't regret giving up her virginity to him. She is more than happy it had to be him than anyone else.

"Stop washing those for a while." She could literally hear the pout on his voice making her giggle slightly.

"I have to clean it now... So I could spend more time with you without anything else to do afterwards." She explained giggling as Luke nibbled unto her earlobe, "That tickles."

Luke smiled against his earlobe as he continued what he is doing, "Come on."

"I'm almost done baby."

Luke tightened his wrap around her waist and trailed sweet pecks down her neck before playfully sucking onto that soft spot he discovered a few weeks ago. Lauren placed the glass down to prevent it from slipping out of her hands since it's still pretty slippery.

"Luke..." She pouted turning around to face him, 'I told you to stop!"

She wiped her hands on his face leaving the bubbles on his face as she laughed loudly, creating wrinkles on the sides of her eyes. Luke looked at her with squinted eyes but a smile making it's way on his masculine features.

"You didn't do what I think you did." Luke said biting his bottom lip.

Lauren pressed her lips into a thin line, "But I think I did."

Luke smiled and dipped his hands down the bubbly soap and wiped it onto her face lightly making her gasp at the contact, "My bad."

Not long after that, they ended up doing a bubble fight and playfully arguing who got most bubbles on their bodies. None of them wanted to lose that they ran around the house just to be able to give the other more bubbles just so they could win. An hour later, they both lay on the floor as they are trying to catch their breaths. They didn't know playing could be pretty exhausting for long.

"I have never played like that for so long." Lauren admitted after some minutes of long comfortable silence between them as they just stared up the ceiling.

"Me too." Luke smiled licking his slightly chapped lips, "We should do this more often."

Lauren smiled and nodded her head, "I love that idea. I could lose a lot of weight if we continue doing this since I am getting really fat."

"You are nowhere near that term." Luke responded looking at her, "You look exceptionally pretty and your weight is beyond perfect."

Lauren met his gaze, "You think so?"

"I know so." Luke retorted reaching for her hand and intertwined his with hers at the moment he took hold of it, "I don't want you to belittle yourself because I know you are way better than that."

"Thanks for making me feel so good about myself even though I don't really deserve that."

Luke scowled and rolled his eyes, "I already told you. No matter what you hear other people say, you are who you are and you are perfect just the way you are."

Lauren nodded her head with a sweet smile, "Thank you."

Luke smiled and wiped the remaining bubbles on her face, "No need to thank me. You just needed someone to remind you those facts about you."

Lauren smiled scooting closer to him and snuggled against his chest. In his arms is where she found comfort and safety since the moment they first shared their first hug. She knew then and there how she should give importance to herself and how hard she should be working to win a dangerous case so she could spend eternity with the guy who makes her feel like how Luke could make her feel and she should not live in fright and paranoia.

"Luke?"

"Hm babe?" Luke kept her safely around his arms as he listened to the cars outside.

"I want to be with you." Lauren said bluntly, "I want to be with you and I hope you want to be with me too." She pursed her lips after not getting any reply from Luke except the fast beating of his heart against his chest. "I know you are not the type of guy who is comfortable telling others how you feel right away but I do believe in the saying 'Action speaks louder than words'. I can feel you concern towards me, how you always try to keep me safe, how you take care of me, how you made me feel like I am the most important creature breathing in this cruel world... And no matter how risky being here and being close to me is, you are still here. I just want you to know how willing I am to be with you... Just after I finish this case."

Different things are running in Luke's mind making him confuse and it felt weird. He have been focus on the things he is doing that different emotions don't rush to him but right now is an exception, which should not be but it is. He doesn't know how. Yet he knows he could do nothing but continue what he started. No matter how unsure he feels. He should do what he needs to do.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Lauren quickly apologized since Luke have been awfully quiet since she started telling him how she feels."

"It's... That's fine." Luke replied but he didn't sound fine at all, "I was just taken aback. I have never heard anyone say all those things to me before and it feels awkward."

"I know." Lauren nodded her head in understanding and looked up to him, "I just want you to know how I feel since this is me. I love telling people how I feel especially if it concerns them. You don't need to tell me what I want to hear. It's all good."

Luke smiled down at her, "Thank you for being really understanding with me."

"That's because I really do love you Luke." She smiled warmly at them man she loves.

He pulled her into a hug. He couldn't look into her eyes any longer. All it is telling him is how she means what she just confessed and it brought an unfamiliar pang in his heart. He shouldn't be feeling this. The most painful thing that happened to him is being betrayed by his own emotions, in the times he least expected.

~~~~~~~~~

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I am still adjusting to my keyboard and I didn't proof read. Anyway, tell me what you think babbbbeeeesssss. :)**

 


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren walked around the mall just trying to make her free time productive. Luke had to do some errands for his cousin so he decided to come to work a little later. She looked around passing by a jewelry store and smiled to her self as she went inside. Everyone she saw is so pretty and she doesn't even know what she is doing in there but she thought maybe she wanted to buy one. She walked around passing by some collection of rings and reached the collection of necklace. She bit her bottom lip and stopped walking when her eyes darted to the silver lighthouse and shipping wheel necklace. There are two pendants and she could know the symbolism of each one.

"Hi ma'm." A fair blonde with gray eyes stood right behind the counter with the bright smile on her face, "Did you like anything?"

"Oh, yes." Lauren smiled brightly and pointed the necklace she wanted through the mirror and looked up at her, "May I please take a look at that please?"

"Is it this one?" She pointed the exact necklace making Lauren nod her head.

She got it out the collection and placed it on the mirror in front of Lauren. She took the box and looked closely, admiring the little necklace she just found.

"Is there like a symbolism for both?" The saleslady asked with a knowing smile on her face.

Lauren nodded her head, "Yeah... How much is this?"

"It's $55 dollars." She answered.

"I'll get it." Lauren said getting her wallet from her bag.

"Please follow me." She said bringing the box with her, "He is lucky to have a girl like you."

Lauren smiled shyly and shook her head, "Believe me, I am way more lucky to have him in my life."

The girl smiled genuinely as she punched the item in, "That would have to be $55."

Lauren handed her a $100 bill as she looked around. She doesn't know exactly what to think of. She just thought how much she wanted to be a part of Luke's life. She grabbed her phone from her pocket as she received a call from Camila.

"Camz?" She answered smiling at the girl and placed the box safely inside her bag and got the change before leaving the store."

"Lo, a gang war have been reported in the office a few moments ago and we have to be there." Camila said, "I'm so sorry Lolo. I know you are trying to enjoy your free time."

"No. I'll be there. Don't worry." Lauren said sprinting to the exit and quickly rode a cab, telling the driver their embassy, "Are you with the rest of the girls?"

"I am in the van waiting for them." Camila replied, "Mr. Robinson didn't want us to arrive there while they were still in the middle of their senseless war. He couldn't risk our safety."

"May I go?" Lauren asked, "I want to see. Plus we have every right to arrest them."

"Yes Lo but they also have all the power to kill you there and then. They are much much more stronger than you are. They could kill you before you could arrest one of them or even before you could see who they are." Camila nagged.

"Fine. I'm almost there." Lauren sighed, "Just wait for me."

"We will Lo. You lead this case. We go, if you go."

"Alright." Lauren's cab came to a stop. She did the normal thing every person would do ones they would get out the cab. Grab her money, pay the driver and get her change. She went out of the cab and went to the van which she assumes where Camila is waiting for the other girls, "Camz?" She called knocking slightly on the window.

"Lern!!" Camila greeted as soon as she slid the door, "Ally is still there talking to Mr. Robinson."

Lauren nodded her head, "That's okay. I just feel pretty useless."

Camila wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You are not useless Lauren. You were the one working your ass off just to get that psychotic weirdo. And don't tell me you being away for some happy weekend getaway makes you useless because you deserve a few days to cool off."

Lauren smiled slightly and ran her fingers through her hair, "Thanks Camz. I just thought maybe Mr. Robinson would want to kick me out."

"No one wants to kick you out." Camila rubbed her arm and gave it a little squeeze, "Lauren, for all the love ion the world, I personally think you have been the best person who handled this case since this was filed. You lived for many months longer than the two best detectives who used to run this case."

"Yes Camila. But they have gotten twice as much leads than we did." Lauren insisted.

"I just know this has a reason." Camila smiled, "Let's just be happy we are all still alive and happy okay?"

Lauren nodded her head, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Oh!" Ally squealed the moment she saw Lauren just as she went out the door, "Lauren, it's good to know Camila called you."

"Yeah. I'm glad I came on time." Lauren smiled and went to hug the other girls.

"I just hope you didn't need to wait for me."

"Lolo, believe me. We didn't even need to wait for you." Dinah assured her, "We still have to explain to Mr. Robinson why we should go not go in the middle of the war thing."

"Let's go? Maybe they have the chance to clean their mess if we still move slow." Lauren asked climbing inside the car.

"Ooohh..." Dinah smiled as they followed her inside sitting beside Camila, "Lolo is a little hasty."

Lauren just shook her head. She surely is hasty. She wants to put an end to this. The sooner the better. She doesn't like the thought of the possibility of her friends and Luke being hurt because of her. She doesn't like that.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Lauren broke the silence inside the car making the girls turn to look back at her.

"What is it Lolo?" Normani asked slipping her phone back inside her pocket.

"That last weekend Luke and I spent at his little rest house..." She felt her heart beating really fast, "Something happened."

"Did L try to hurt you?!" Ally asked concerned.

"No, no. He didn't." Lauren shook her head in an assuring tone, "Luke and I had..."

"Had what?" Dinah asked glancing at each of her friends then to Lauren, "Lo, you are scaring me."

"We..." She bit her bottom lip, "He... uhhh... We made love."

Her friends' jaw dropped as they looked at her and she knows what they are going to do in a few seconds..

"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!!"

Lauren closed her eyes and her hand quickly went to cover her ears before it explodes. She giggled watching them literally whacking each other while they continued to scream.

"Oh. my. gosh. Lo." Camila screamed pulling some of Dinah's hair making Lauren laugh so hard leaning her head back as she clapped her hands.

"How did it happen?" Ally asked in a high pitch voice which meant she is extremely thrilled, "What happened?"

"We kind of really just walk around comfortably when we are together..."

"You meant just wearing undies or just nothing?" Dinah asked as Camila elbowed her making her look at her, "What? I am just asking."

"Like I am just wearing his shirt and undies without my bra and he is just on his boxers." Lauren frankly responded.

"Wow. You really are too comfortable." Normani commented.

"And it was like really pretty hot and he was cooking for me... And things jus went up all of a sudden... I didn't even know what is happening half of the time. I just felt really special." Lauren told them dreamily, "He was so careful of me like I am the most fragile thing that he have ever held."

"You didn't regret anything right?" Normani asked looking at Lauren.

Lauren shook her head, "No... I really didn't regret anything."

Ally placed her hands over her chest, "Aw... Lauren, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you." Lauren smiled genuinely at Ally, "I also have to tell you I love him."

She received a chorus of 'aww' and a hug from Normani and Ally who are closer to her. She smiled feeling a little bit contented with everything she have. She doesn't have to wish for anything more... She just have to hope for one thing... To make her life less of a living hell.

~~~

"It's so clean." Dinah said as they walked inside the garage which was surprisingly clean, "I was hoping we could actually find something since this is the first time we investigated on the act."

"Don't be ridiculous DJ." Ally chuckled looking around for some clues, "They can't possibly make us an exception from all the others."

Dinah shrugged, "At least they should be a little considerate."

"If I knew they would be this clean, I could have just asked you guys to allow me to just stay in the office and eat my banana cake." Camila added earning a laugh from Lauren.

"You should have just told us that." Lauren responded and Camila only shrugged her arm in reply.

"Hey girls..." Normani called softly motioning them to go to where she is.

The others looked at each other. They were complaining about not being able to find anything but if there is something they could find, like what is happening right now, surely made them extremely nervous. They slowly made their way to her. To find her pointing on a log lying on the floor making them let out their breath they didn't have any idea, they have been holding.

"Seriously Mani?" Camila asked slapping the older girls arm lightly, "You scared the shit out of me."

"I honestly thought it is some corpse because I was preparing myself to run." Dinah admitted fanning herself.

"Wear your gloves." Lauren instructed wearing her own after slipping it out her back pocket and picked the thing off the ground examining it. There is obviously a little stain of blood on it probably someone have smashed it against somebody else's head, "Please hand me the evidence pouch."

Camila grabbed one from inside her bag and handed it to Lauren, watching her place the blood stained log in and sealed it. Lauren instructed everyone to scatter for some more possible evidences and they have been searching the whole place for hours to find nothing more than that log they have found earlier.

"That was pretty long." Ally sighed as they all made it inside the car, "I actually thought we would get to the office empty handed. It's a good thing we found one."

Lauren nodded her head as they others voiced out their agreement. She couldn't help but wonder how the group have been a little careless this time. Maybe that log was meant to be a trap and the blood on it was probably animal blood. She bit her bottom lip trying to remind herself to keep thinking about the positive side. She grabbed her phone and composed a message for Luke.

To: Luke

Hey babe. :) Are you free tonight? I wanted to give you something. I hope you could come to our apartment.

She could only hope for the best. She wanted to give him the necklace as soon as possible since she doesn't know what the future holds for her. Even though she couldn't hear that 'I love you too' back anytime soon, she is willing to show him how she truly feels mainly because of the little amount of time left for her in the world.

"I'll send this to the laboratory and have it checked for some finger prints and trace the DNA. Hopefully we could finally put a face to this mysterious rebel." Mr. Robinson said handing the pouch to one of his workers, "You are now probably a step ahead of L and I know if he finds out about this, he wouldn't be too pleased of each of you. I want you girls to always take care of yourselves and choose the rightful people to trust."

They thanked Mr. Robinson and went out his office. It is 8 in the evening and they didn't notice they completely skipped dinner. Lauren, however, was worried though. She haven't received any reply from Luke and it made her wonder where he is.

"Maybe we should get something to eat. I mean, I am so hungry I can just eat Camila right now." Dinah joked eyeing Camila from the side.

"Dinah, don't fight with me because I can literally eat you before you could eat me." Camila retorted making the girls laugh.

"Lo, are you okay?" Normani asked worriedly.

Lauren used to be the very first person who laughs at Camila's jokes and it's not her to just keep quiet about it. She just couldn't help herself but think about Luke. She hates to say that he somehow became her little distraction and an inspiration to keep going.

"I should just end things with Luke, don't you think?" She asked suddenly.

"What? " The girls asked confusingly.

"No, Lolo. We would never want that to happen." Ally told her.

"I just feel like he distracts me so much. I can't help but think of him even when I am in the middle of an investigation." Lauren admitted.

"Lolo, listen here." Camila went in the middle of Dinah and Lauren and wrapped an arm around Lauren's shoulder, "Being in love is special. You don't have to throw it away because of some feeling that clearly isn't too disturbing. You are in love. It's natural to be able to feel like you miss him and how the urge of wanting to see him always just lingers in your head. Nothing is seriously wrong with that. I felt that with Brian. Before he had to break up with me because he have to go in the middle of a war. Believe me Lo. Letting go of someone who means the world to you isn't the best feeling. You will just live everyday in regret and I don't want that to happen to you too."

Lauren smiled warmly as she looked at Camila, "I'm sorry about Brian, Camz."

"That was like a year ago. It's done Lo." Camila said smiling at Lauren, "What's important right now is for you to be happy."

"That's true." Ally agreed rubbing a hand along Lauren's back, "Don't lock yourself up because of the danger this case could bring. Be happy. Be really happy. We all have one goal aside from finishing this case. And that is to keep the people we love and be happy."

"I just have to tell you." Dinah said wiping the tears that fell from her eyes from all the words that came out of her best friends' mouth as they turned to look at her, "I broke up with Jacob."

Ally brought her hands to cover her mouth in shock as the others looked at Dinah in pure surprise. Dinah and Jacob have been together for two years and she is extremely happy around him. There is no way she have broken up with him without any valid reason.

"I was so scared he'll be in danger so I did what I think is should be done." Dinah cried as Normani hugged her, "Watching Lauren so happy makes my heart ache but at the same time it makes me so happy that she have finally met the guy that made her so in love. I just regret everything I did."

Lauren held Dinah's hand and gave it a little squeeze, "Ally and Camila are right, Dinah. We shouldn't be living in fear. And it's too late to make up for your mistake."

Dinah nodded her head and laughed as she wiped her tears, "This is so disgusting. How the hell am I crying?"

The girls let out a soft laugh as they helped Dinah wipe her tears earning a groan of protest from their youngest.

"Let's go eat at the cafe?" Normani suggested smiling teasingly at Lauren.

Lauren giggled and nodded her head, "To the cafe we go."

~~~

The girls made it inside the cafe to find Luke behind the counter serving middle aged couple. That simple vision just gave a smile on her lips. He looked so fresh and busy and with that simple gesture, it already made her day. Luke looked up, meeting Lauren's gaze making him smile widely as she smiled back.

"You go order first." Lauren said walking over to their usual favorite spot and found Luke making his way towards her after meeting her friends.

"Hi babe." Luke greeted taking his apron off and hanging it on the side, "I'm sorry I failed to reply. I had two more hours."

Lauren smiled sitting down and watched him take a seat beside her, "Well, are you off duty now?"

Luke nodded his head, "About 30 minutes ago already. I was kind of hoping you would stop by."

"The girls wanted to stop by, not me." Lauren rolled her eyes and giggled as she saw Luke make a face, "I'm kidding." She intertwined her hands with his, "I have something for you."

Luke rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, "What is it?"

Lauren smiled at the thought and slipped the box out of her bag, handing it to him, "Here."

Luke frowned as he stared at the box on his hand, "What is this for Lauren?"

She bit her bottom lip fighting the huge grin spreading across her face, "Open it."

Luke opened the box and his jaw dropped at the beautiful necklace right in front of him with a light house pendant and shipping wheel pendant. He looked at Lauren and shook his head in disbelief.

"You shouldn't have done this." Luke said shaking his head.

"I love to give you something to remember about me." Lauren responded shrugging slightly, "I saw it and then something just told that is it."

Luke leaned towards her and caressed her hand, "You really didn't need to babe."

"Please babe?" Lauren gave his hand a little squeeze , "I really want to at least give you something that could remind you of how you are to me."

He smiled and inched his face from hers, "What is it then?"

Lauren pressed her lips smiling shyly and held his hands along with the opened box, "The shipping wheel is me, since I am lost and when I found you, you somehow opened up a great thing in my mind I never knew I had. You make me really happy always and I just can't seem to find something that could make me totally feel like I'm on top of the world but you made that happen. And the light house represents you because you are the light that leads me to how I should be happy, without even trying too hard."

Luke smiled, trying to cover up the tears that are threatening to gather in his eyes, placed the box on the floor and held her hand again, "I think you are wrong. You changed me Lauren. I don't know how this started. I didn't even expect everything to go this way. You are my light house and I know you know that. You lead me somewhere I never thought I would be going. You showed me the brighter side of life and you didn't hesitate to show me how you truly feel no matter how much you felt it sounded desperate. I am just a lonely sailor trying to find the light but then you came and showed me that."

"I love you Luke." Lauren said with tears streaming down her face, "I understand how you don't want to say that."

Luke smiled, cupping her face with his hands and wiped her tears with his thumb. He closed the distance in between them and kissed her. Pouring all those unspoken emotions he haven't told her and he is having such a difficult time accepting yet he couldn't accept because he knows sooner or later, he would have to do what he needs to do. They kissed with so much passion that the people who saw them felt the feelings being shared that their friends went to sit on another table just to give the girls some privacy.

They let go after a few moments, still pretty close from each other's, feeling each others breath making Lauren blush and grabbed the box.

"I'll put it around you." Lauren said biting her bottom lip as she carefully grabbed the necklace from the box, "It's so cute."

"I feel weird. I should be the one buying you those things." Luke chuckled awkwardly watching Lauren unlocking the lock, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." Lauren giggled and pecked his lips, "Here."

Lauren stood up and went behind him, wearing it on him. Smiling, she sat beside him again after she wore it on him feeling satisfied with herself, she poked the pendants.

"It's so cute on you." She giggled.

Luke smiled and pecked her lips, "You should watch out. I'll buy you something."

Lauren pressed her lips with a sweet smile on her lips, "You can't surprise me."

"Just kiss me." Luke whispered leaning in for another sweet and passionate kiss.

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked watching Luke making breakfast to the both of them.

Luke have invited her for another weekend stay over his rest house and she gladly accepted his offer. Lauren smiled as he shook his head still keeping his mouth shut about where they are going. She smiled as he faced her, pouring the salad on the bowl, and her eyes traveled down the pendant of the necklace she have given him. She haven't seen the necklace leave his neck for ones and that somehow gave her the confirmation that she is indeed special for him.

"Stop smiling." Luke snapped her out of her thoughts making a face at her, "No matter how much I admire that beautiful smile on your face, that still won't make me tell you where we are going."

Lauren laughed and nodded her head, "That was pretty mean. But thank you for admiring my smile."

She batted her lashes smiling wider making Luke smile and roll his eyes. He told her he still didn't like the idea of her giving him a gift since he is the guy and he should be the one giving gifts, but Lauren would just tell him how much she wants to show him how she feels. It's somehow her way of preparing herself for a sad goodbye. They have been finding clues about L, slowly and the threats she have received were still there. Just three nights ago, she was crying the whole night with what he sent her.

_Flashback_

_"May we go home?" Ally asked looking around the place._

_Mildred, Mr. Robinsons bitchy secretary, hosted a party for her 34th birthday and everyone were invited. The party was a bit unexpected for them since there are loads of teenagers swaying their hips and grinding against each other in every part of the house. It doesn't seem like a birthday party of someone who is in an investigative force but some frat house party with horny teenagers._

_"I don't like how this is turning out too." Lauren furrowed her eyes in disgust at a couple making out noisily, basically just sucking each others tongue._

_"I could just have slept." Camila pouted crossing her arms over her chest and rubbed her arm for warmth._

_"Let's go. This isn't a good idea." Normani shook her head and lead the girls to the exit._

_Dinah had to hug Lauren just to evade those grinning bodies from drunk strangers. They made it out after a couple of minutes and directly went to stop by McDonalds for take out._

_"I'll wait for Normani park the car." Dinah told the others who just nodded their head and made their way inside their apartment building, Lauren being the first one. She grabbed her keys and opened the door. She turned on the lights and frowned when she saw a box settled in their table and their apartment window have been left slightly opened._

_"What's that?" Camila asked frowning heavily herself at what they saw as soon as they got inside and saw 'LAUREN' written on the box._

_"What could it be this time?" Ally nervously asked glancing at Lauren who just shrugged._

_The last time she have gotten from him was a pig brain with a note on a sticky note paper that said 'Can't wait to give away your brain. Don't try me.' It did scare her. But it wouldn't stop her from fighting for the case. She went to open the box and saw a huge rectangular box inside and a note. She ignored the note and opened the box to find two human bones. They were obviously two people since there are two bones of each part._

_"What the fuck." Lauren took a step back at the sight of the bones and frowned heavily._

_Camila grabbed the note carefully and opened it, "Had to clean mom and dad's grave since you'll need their space." Camila read, "Whose grave did he...?"_

_The girls were silent as Lauren broke down at the sight of the bones of her own parents in front of her. He got to her now. He won. It crashed Lauren's heart as the painful memory she have been trying to push in the back of her mind made it's way in again. She ran out the door, not even caring that her phone fell on the floor, plopped herself on her bed and hugged her pillow as she let out a loud sob. Camila wiped the tears that made it's way out and looked at Ally who put up a strong physique but her eyes are starting to well up._

_"What do we do?" Camila asked Ally and shook her head, "He is so cruel."_

_"We should call Luke." Ally said walking towards where Lauren's phone lay and called Luke._

_Lauren felt her heart being crushed. The grave of her beloved parents were being disrespected. The only thing she could give them have been destroyed by that heartless psycho. Tears never stopped falling from her eyes and somehow she felt it was too difficult to breathe but her loud sobs escaped her lips louder than she have ever had. It was painful. So painful. She could accept how he was sending her death threats, as long as it's just her. Not anyone she loves. She knows her parents are dead and he haven't hurt them but the sense of disrespect made Lauren weep. She couldn't do anything other than wait and investigate before she put an end to everything and give her parents justice... Yet, what pains her the most is the huge possibility of dying before she could even do something and make that guy pay._

_A light knock on the door was heard but Lauren didn't need any of the girls' presence right now. She wants to be alone and she doesn't know how to tell them how she feels. She heard the door swung open but she ignored it yet again. She probably forgot to lock her door and it's too late to send them out. She felt someone sit on the bed and caress her back._

_"Lauren..."_

_She sobbed louder at the voice of the man she loves and it suddenly occurred to her how scared she actually is that he is going to be next. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing against his chest. The way he engulfed her into his arms made her feel like she isn't alone._

_"Let it all out baby." Luke whispered against her ear softly as he caress her back comfortingly._

_Luke lay her down on her bed but she silently protested to do so until he lay beside her. She rested her head on his chest as she let out silent cries while Luke is silently killing Brad in his mind. He did what he told him not to do again and now it's a lot over the line._

_End of flashback_

It needed Luke to stay with her over the whole three nights before she have gotten herself to eat. Lauren sighed and looked down making Luke frown. She hates it when those memories are brought back in her mind again. Luke rubbed the tip of his point finger gently against her cheek and smiled as she looked up at him.

"I know what you're thinking about." Luke said looking deeply into her eyes, "If I knew who did that ruthless thing, I will kill him."

Lauren held his hand and shook her head, "Luke, no. Don't do something that could make you end up hurting anybody. No matter how bad that person must have done to you. Okay?" She cupped his face and he nodded his head, "The girls already handed the box over to the laboratories for some leads or whatever. And the force have been investigating who dug the grave in the cemetery."

"What would you do if ever you have caught that guy who goes by the name L?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they would have to give him a 5 years imprisonment or a death bed." Lauren shrugged and grabbed the fork in front of her.

"Do you think that's worth it? I mean, do he really deserve to die?" Luke asked caressing her hand lightly.

Lauren sighed ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know. I don't really like the thought of anyone dying. But he trashed my parents' grave Luke." She looked at him sadly.

"What if it wasn't him Lo?" He asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at him.

"Like, maybe he is trying to mess with you." Luke replied pulling her for a hug so she couldn't look at him in the eye, "You told me he is a member of the gang. Are you sure it wasn't one of his gang mates or what?"

Lauren sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah. That may happen. But according to reports from the others, his mates are like his slaves. They follow whatever he told them."

"We'll never know." Luke shrugged trying to sound less desperate into making her believe it may not be the guy she assumes it is.

"We'll find out soon."

Lauren looked up at Luke letting go of the hug and smiled at him. Her prayers of L getting caught soon keeps playing in her head for the man beside her. Luke pointed the food in front of her and pretended to be hurt since she's not eating it making her laugh.

"I will eat it." Lauren giggled and grabbed the fork from the table as she started eating.

"You surely love all the food I cook huh?" Luke smirked watching her eating the salad he made.

Lauren just nodded her head with a mouthful as she chewed carefully with a smile on her face. Luke chuckled and nodded his head before walking over to the fridge and poured her a glass of water. He returned and placed the water on the table in front of her before he sat down. Lauren murmured a thank you, still obviously hungry making him let out another chuckle.

"You eat." Lauren pointed and shook her head, "No. I'll feed you." She grinned and scooped a spoonful of salad and placed a hand just under it just so none of it would fall off the spoon, "Ahhh.."

Luke smirked at her but didn't open his mouth. He loves teasing her because he loves it when she pouts and frown a little. He thinks she looks really cute when she does that. Just in time, Lauren lowered her hands slightly and pushed her lips out in a pout making Luke internally grin.

"Eattt..." Lauren spoke softly looking at him still pouting but he shook his head, "Lukeeeee~!!!"

Luke chuckled covering his mouth with his hand, "Alright. Stop whining."

Lauren's eyes widen, placing the spoon back on the bowl and punched his arm playfully, "I wasn't~!"

He nodded his head and pecked her pouted lips, "Feed me now."

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "No."

"Alright." He said laughing at her cuteness.

"I'm kidding." Lauren made a face and started feeding him happily.

He ate the food she is feeding him while staring at her. Every single time she makes eye contact with him, she would blush feeling like he is mentally undressing her. She slapped his arm harshly making him jump slightly on his seat.

"Aw!" He cried out caressing his arm, "What was that for?"

"For staring." Lauren squinted her eyes at him and pecked his lips, "Sorry if it was too hard."

"It is too hard." Luke groaned looking at the mark she created and pouted, "You are a sadist."

"I am not. You were rude for staring." Lauren retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were blushing. You like it when I stare at you." Luke teased whispering to her as he poked her side making her giggle.

"Stop that. It tickles." She complained with a little giggle as she held his hand to prevent him from tickling her some more.

He laughed and pecked her lips, "Alright. I won't. But it did hurt."

Lauren caressed the arm she slapped and planted a peck on it, "Is it okay now?"

Luke smiled dreamily at her and nodded his head.

Lauren poked his nose, "Liar."

"What should we do?" Luke asked putting the utensils on the sink and started washing it.

"You said we'll go somewhere?" Lauren asked standing up as well and placed the untouched food he made inside the fridge.

"Oh, right." Luke nodded his head, "Go change first. I'll be the one to finish everything."

"Okay." Lauren hugged him from the side tiptoeing as she pecked his cheek, "I'll call you when it's your turn."

Luke smiled and nodded his head, listening to her footstep. he grabbed his phone and dialed Michael's number. After three rings, a sleepy Michael answered.

"Whut?" He asked, "Oh... Wait. Who is this?"

"It's Luke." Luke rolled his eyes at the idiot he calls a friend.

"Oh. Why are you calling me this early? Are you home?"

"No. I'll be home tomorrow night." Luke whispered looking behind him for any signs of Lauren, but he could still hear the shower running, "Look, are we really going to go against that gang this week."

"Yes, Luke. They attacked Brad when he was on his way home."

"Serves him right." Luke hissed angrily.

"What? Didn't catch that mate."

"Nothing. Alright. I'll be going now."

"Okay. See you later."

He hang up and turned around to see Lauren going out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her bare body. He unconsciously licked his lips and bit unto his lip ring at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"You're staring pervert." Lauren snapped him out of his thoughts as she blushed, "Your turn. I'll go prepare."

Luke chuckled as she ran to their room. His room... Well, she have been staying over when he is staying over so that makes it their room. Whatever. Luke rolled his eyes at his chaotic thoughts and went inside the bathroom for his bath.

Lauren sat on the bed with her clothes beside her. She have been insanely happy with Luke. She's actually getting scared on how it would affect her if he leaves her.  _No, Lauren. Stay as positive as you can be._  Lauren murmured repeating her everyday reminder to herself. She stood up and changed before Luke would finish and caught her naked. She blushed heavily at the thought and frowned at herself. She didn't even know she turned into such a kind of girl. Like, there is nothing wrong with sex. But you know, the urge of somehow wanting to feel him again keep kicking in her and it takes everything inside her to fight against it.

~~~

"Are you ready?" Luke asked as he got out of their room and walked to Lauren who is seated on the couch.

Lauren stood up and nodded her head, "Yes, I am. Where are we going? Are we just walking?"

Luke laughed as he stretched his hand to her which he gladly took, "We are going there using my motorcycle."

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked again as Luke led her out the house.

He stopped, letting go of her hand and locked the door securely before intertwining their hands again and led her to where he parked his motorcycle.

"Somewhere peaceful." Luke carried her up to make her sit on the motorbike and leaned his hands on either side of her as he pecked her lips, "I want you to be happy."

Lauren smiled and cupped his face as she rubbed her thumb against his cheeks and ran her fingers through his chin, "Your beard is growing."

Luke rubbed his chin, "Oh yeah. I'll shave later."

"This beard fits you... It looks really manly." Lauren complimented biting her bottom lip unconsciously.

"Stop biting your lip. You are turning me on." Luke groaned feeling his pants tighten a little.

"Sorry. I just......" Lauren let out a breath and attacked his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Luke gripped her waist lightly and kissed her back with much aggressiveness as she is giving.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Luke gathered everything inside of him to let go of their heated make out. He didn't want to let go but he also doesn't want them to end up having sex on his motorbike. He looked down her slightly open lips as she panted and heavily from the lack of air earlier.

"We have to get going. Stop tempting me." Luke said breaking the silence between them.

She giggled and pecked his lips, "Sorry. You are just really totally irresistible."

"Says who?" Luke raised a brow and caressed her back, "Let's get going."

Lauren nodded her head and sat on the motorbike properly before he climbed on it. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind with a huge contented smile plastered on her face. Why wouldn't she be? She is with the man of her life and she's happy around him.

She watched as the birds flew around flying from one tree to another and they couldn't stop chirping like they are two normal children playing. A smile crept on her face. The world is really pretty. She was just too dumb to make her life hard. She used to have a less complicated life. Now that she found the man who managed to take her breath away, she have already volunteered to take the most complicated case.

Luke parked his motorbike in front of a old building that looks like it's going to collapse in a snap of finger. Lauren wondered what they were doing there but she kept it all inside her head as she checked the building. A sign 'OPEN' is hung on the wooden door. Her eyes traveled up the wooden exterior and she couldn't help but get amazed that the building is still standing tall based on how old the wood looks.

"Let's go?" Luke asked resting his hand on her back just above her butt.

Lauren nodded her head and followed his lead. Luke pulled the door open letting her in first before he did. The smell of beer could be inhaled without even trying to inhale too much since it's too strong, and a middle aged lady came in to welcome them with a warm smile.

"Ah. Luke, it's good to know you aren't even late this time." She said making Luke let out a little laugh before she looked at Lauren, "Who is this really beautiful girl with you? Is she your girlfriend?"

Lauren blushed at what she have referred her to. The thought of being Luke's girlfriend just sends a warm feeling inside her. How she wished she could be that.

"She's a really special friend." Luke clarified keeping Lauren close against him, "She's Lauren."

"A special friend you say?" She was pretty surprised with his answer and a teasing smile played on her face, "I bet it wouldn't be long till you can call her your girlfriend then? Am I right pretty lady?" Se chuckled, "It's a pleasure meeting you Lauren. I'm Gemma."

Lauren shook her hands with a warm smile on her face, "It's a pleasure meeting you too Gemma." She giggled shyly as she shook her head, "I don't know about that."

"Alright." She laughed heartily, "The rooftop is ready. You may go now." She said waving towards another door near the back, "Son, you go lead them upstairs."

A young man around his 20's made his way towards the couple but Luke waved his hand dismissively.

"It's okay Johnny. Just carry on serving the costumers, we'll find our way." Luke said in an assuring tone.

"Okay." The lady said, "You have been up there every time. I'm sure it wouldn't get to too boring with a company from an angel."

She playfully winked at Luke as he nodded his head in agreement. Lauren blushed at the unbelievably many compliments she have heard from the same person she have never met once before. They made her way to door earning stares from the drunken men in the place making Lauren totally uncomfortable. She's just wearing a crop top and a tattered mini shorts. If she knew they would be around drunken men, she would've just worn a shirt and a jeans. Luke, who notice the looks Lauren was getting, draped his arm around her waist pulling her closer against him and transfered to the other side where the men are. Lauren internally smiled at his actions making her a blushing mess. She have never felt anything like that before. No one have ever done anything like that to her.

Luke pulled the door open to reveal wooden stairs leading them to the rooftop. The little hallway was only lit by a light bulb that could barely light up the entire staircase. Lauren made her way up first and heard Luke closing the door behind him. If the other end wouldn't open, she would feel completely comfortable just stuck in a closed staircase with Luke. Anywhere. Just so if she's with Luke. She pushed the door open to find the whole place covered with red rose petals all over the ground. Light love songs were playing on the background and in the middle of the place was a fluffy blanket with pillows on it and folding chairs by the side.

"Come here. " Luke intertwined their hands as they walked to the forte.

She took her shoes off and sat on the forte, watching Luke taking off his shoes. He looks so flawless that it made her heart swell. He looked up at her while he was in the process of taking off his other shoe and smiled. He sat beside her and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked her.

"Of course." Lauren replied smiling widely and nodding her head, "Is this a date?"

Luke smiled cutely and licked his lips, "If you would like it to be, then it is."

Lauren giggled and reached for the little folding chairs by the side, "What is this for?"

"That would be our mini table." Luke grabbed the other one as he stole a kiss from her in the process of reaching for it and smiled widely, "Just when we start eating dinner."

Lauren pressed her lips to stop her smile from growing wide and nodded her head, "Thank you for this."

"You didn't need to thank me. I prepared for this day." Luke chuckled shyly, "I came here days ago to reserve this place for today. Gemma was the one who came up with this idea. Since I was too out of it. Not everything though. I planned this forte. She planned the flowers." He looked around to check the place out and looked back at her, "And I must say they ordered a whole lot of flowers than I have expected."

Lauren laughed throwing her head back slightly, "It's really a beautiful set up though."

"And I want to give you something." Luke said lifting himself up slightly as he reached back to get something from his back pocket.

Lauren watched him, the excitement and curiosity building inside her as he pulled out a red velvet box. She wanted to know what it is but she's assuming it's an earring or a ring. He handed it to her and bit his bottom lip shyly. She smiled and opened the box to find a ring with a shipping wheel design and inside of it is a little diamond studded lighthouse. Lauren took it from the box with a wide smile as she placed the box down her right lap.

"Aren't you going to wear it on me?" Lauren asked cutely handing him the ring.

Luke chuckled shyly and grabbed the ring from her, "Come here."

Lauren giggled cutely as she moved to face him and held her hand out, "Here."

Luke held her hand and shared gaze with her as he slowly slipped the ring around her ring finger. Lauren looked down her hand, admiring the ring that perfectly complimented her fair complexion and wrapped her arms around his neck. At least she knows he feels the same towards her. She just couldn't promise that they could put a label on their relationship. But she is obviously his, she is whipped.

They ate comfortable as they talked about some random stuffs that they came to a topic about living in Pluto. They know it was the dumbest idea but they are both living in a world of no limitations. A world away from the realization that they are actually worst enemies.

After they have eaten, they lay on the blanket, just staring up the sky full of stars in silence. It was comfortable and knowing they are beside each other seem to add up to that comfort. Luke snaked his hand slowly and held her hand making her smile. Just the little touch of their skin could create a overwhelming warmth of energy to run through their bodies.

"If I would be given a chance to make my wish come true forever, it would be to be with you." Lauren spoke looking at Luke, "I genuinely love you and I can't wait to finish this case Luke. You are my inspiration and I just want to protect you."

"Lauren, just believe me when I say you don't have to protect." He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes,  _"I will protect you babe... I promise."_

Just when the words left his mouth, he knew just how much  _he meant that._


	18. Chapter 18

Luke went home with a huge smile on his face. Pretty much because he had a good night. It was good and hot. Since well, him and Lauren had a quite intimate moment at the rooftop. They weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow but Dinah called her because of an emergency at the office.

"Why are you so happy?" Michael asked as soon as Luke walked pass them, "And don't get me started with asking where you got the necklace from."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I came from somewhere none of you should know about."

"Are you with that detective?" Calum asked looking up from the chessboard to Luke, "Dude, the British assholes are out for a drink. You know you can always tell us."

"Luke, come on mate." Ashton tapped the space between him and Michael as he moved to the side slightly.

"I have nothing to tell you about." Luke responded getting in the elevator and proceeded to his own room.

He doesn't need anyone to know how that the girl is starting to get to him. Actually, she already got to him. He just doesn't have the heart to admit that. He grabbed his phone and opened his gallery application taking a moment to stare at the picture of a sleeping Lauren. He took it after their moment at the rooftop that surely made her really tired.

A message the popped on the screen.

**From: Lauren**

**_Babyyyy <3 It was just a false alarm. :( Nothing happened. Just serious and weird thing going on around the office that our head thought it was L but it wasn't. :( I miss my little sailooooor <3_ **

Luke chuckled at her little childish self that goes out of her in the strangest occasions. He directly dialed her number and placed his phone against his ear listening to it ringing.

"Lukie~~" She answered using her baby like voice, "There have been a destruction of property here in the office. They literally thought it's the guy we are looking for but it turned out to be a co - worker."

"Isn't that good news?" He asked smiling like a weirdo, "You can be with me again. Where are you?"

"I'm heading to our apartment." She answered, "Do you wanna come over and spend the night?"

Luke licked his bottom lip with a wide smile on his face, "I really do love to do that."

"Then come over here. Ugh. I am waiting for you." Lauren said faking being angry, "Get over here."

"Alright little nagger. I'm just going to pack some clothes and I'm ready to go." He said getting of his bed and walked over to his old closet.

"Alright. I'll wait for you. I am almost there by the way. And the girls are going to arrive late since they haven't finished their reports."

He grabbed two of his favorite flannels, a pants and boxer shorts and placed it in his bag. He zipped it and draped it over his shoulder when he thought about how Lauren loves to wear his clothes so he grabbed two of his t-shirts and messily slipped it in his bag. He grabbed his keys, wore his slippers and headed to the elevator.

"You are leaving again?" Calum asked as soon as he saw Luke walking out the elevator, "I can barely see you home."

"I'm going to stay at Lauren's." He said grabbing something to drink.

"So, is your plan working?" Michael asked glancing at Calum and Ashton.

"Yeah. She's falling for it." Luke said before going out the building.

"And he's falling for her." Ashton shook his head as he stared at the closed door.

~~~

"Come in!" Lauren called from inside the kitchen and she heard the front door open.

She smiled widely as she watched Luke walking towards her after closing the door with a huge smile on his face. He kissed her temporal and placed his bag on one of the dining chairs.

"What are you cooking?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Just pancake waffles." She replied as she carried on with what she is doing, "I saw a chocolate syrup in the cabinet and it haven't been touched so I thought we could benefit from it." She giggled, "And there are bananas, strawberries and mangoes in the fridge and two bottles of unopened whip cream."

"That sounds so tasty." He commented after listening to her blabber and whispered sexily against her ear, "But nobody could compare to how sexy you were last night."

Lauren quickly blushed at the mention of last night's happening. She wouldn't exactly wish she never have done that but she was too needy and aggressive that the harder Luke went, the louder she screamed. She loves how he groans every time she screams louder and she somehow loves to hear him groan every single time.

"You probably know I do it louder." He slipped his hand under her shirt and caress her stomach causing Lauren to have goosebumps all over her body.

"Luke..." She unintentionally moaned making her shut her eyes open.

"Yes baby?" He asked in a soft sexy tone and brought his lips over the sweet spot on her neck and sucked onto it making Lauren moan.

She hated how Luke always remember where it feels so good. She hated how he could make her crave for his presence even when they text sometimes. She hates him but she loves him so much that's why she hates it. She's really pretty confused with whatever he is doing to her but she understands it well. Ugh. There she goes again.

"Lauren!"

Luke quickly pulled away from her and saw how he recreated the hickey that wasn't too obvious earlier. Lauren brushed her hair over her shoulders to cover the hickey as she felt her skin tingling and faced her friends.

"Hi!" She smiled widely and let out a nervous laugh, "I thought you guys would be here later."

"We finished it earlier." Normani answered with a slight frown but a small smile is playing over her lips, "Is there something going on?"

Lauren felt the beating of her heart speed up at the question and she turned to Luke who is smiling widely, "Oh, no... There's nothing going on."

"Anyone of you wants a salad?" Ally asked smiling at her friends and walked over to get the huge tupperware of salad and place it on the table.

"Lauren?" Camila asked pointing to the salad that the girls are already surrounding, "Luke?"

"Just leave some for me and Luke." Lauren answered as she finished cooking, "I made pancake waffle for you guys. In the green plate."

She grabbed the blue plate from the table as she grabbed the whip cream bottle and the chocolate syrup. She motioned Luke to get the other things she would need and the fruits before heading to her room. She loves the girls so much but they wouldn't stop giving her those teasing look every time Luke stays over so she wanted some peace.

"Why are we here?" Luke asked as he kicked the door close and placed the things he brought on the table Lauren have set, "And why am I bringing a knife?"

"They wouldn't stop teasing us if we stay there longer." Lauren answered and chuckled, "And you are bringing a knife because we will be cutting the fruits for the toppings."

Luke nodded his head and handed the knife to Lauren as he plopped on the bed beside her, "Why are you so pretty?"

Lauren giggled as she started to slice the fruits, "I am not beautiful. I haven't even worn any make-up today."

"No make-up is really the perfect definition of beauty." Luke said brushing her hair to the side so he could see her face.

Lauren blushed as she smiled and chose not to say anything. She doesn't really have anything to say. Luke would just probably say some more embarrassing things about her. That's all she could take. She isn't normally used to anyone saying she's pretty. Luke is her first in almost everything when it comes to relationship and she is just really happy it is him than any guy.

"Here~!" Lauren handed him his plate with a huge grin. Her creation turned out better than she have imagined and it made her extremely proud of herself.

Luke chuckled at how proud she looked, "That looks really delicious."

"I know. I placed a lot of bananas on yours since you love bananas." She pointed each bananas on top of his pancake waffles with a cute grin.

Luke laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he pecked her temporal. She loves it when he give her light kisses on her face. It somehow gives her a hint that it would just be her.

"You eat now." Luke pointed still keeping his arms wrapped around her, "I am not yet that hungry."

Lauren scrunched her nose cutely as she poked the tip of his nose, "Liar. I heard your stomach grumble earlier."

"You got me." He smiled and leaned in, inhaling the scent of the food she made, "It smells so good. You are one great chef."

Lauren smirked proudly as she raised her brow, "I know right. I'm really good at that."

Luke rolled his eyes and wiped his hand lightly against her face, "You are too full of yourself."

"Hey!" Lauren pouted, "That's just because it is true."

"Alright, alright." He lifted his arms up in defeat, "My bad."

"Come on. Start eating. I'll turn the TV on." Lauren said grabbing the remote from her side table and turned the TV on.

"What are we going to watch?" Luke asked glancing at her.

"The little mermaid." Lauren answered with a huge smile on her face.

Luke laughed as he nodded his head and started eating, "Alright then."

They ate in silence as they watched the show but they couldn't deny how weird it is listening to the girls laughing and talking so loudly outside. The two have been too used into spending time alone by themselves that the only thing they are able to hear is the chirping of birds and the swaying of the leaves as soon as the wind would strike against them. Luke quietly carried the table with the empty plates on the side and he lay beside Lauren on her bed. She is too engrossed with the show that her eyebrows are slightly furrowed.

"Staring is rude." She pouted cutely and turned to him making him laugh, "Stop laughing. You are making me feel really weird."

"How weird babe?" He whispered teasingly against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Weird enough to make me wet." Lauren retorted sexily against his ear surprising him a bit.

He looked at Lauren and she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at him. She just gave him the biggest tease in his life that he could feel himself hardening. Damn. The girl makes him nuts and she is oblivious to it.

"Your friends are on the other side of the room. You wouldn't want them to hear you having a good time right?" He whispered against her ear making her gasped as he brushed his mouth over it lightly.

"Stop being such a meanie." She pouted and lay down properly, ignoring the TV that is still on.

Luke sat on the bed and leaned forward in front of her, "Shhhh... I get aroused when you are quiet too."

He kissed her passionately as she kissed him back. He pulled away as he lifted her shirt up with her help and threw it across the room, and kissed her again . Her white lacy bra made him smirk along the kiss. He just finds it really sexy to see her on those kind of undergarments. He kissed her and noticed how her hands slowly reached to her breasts and squeezed it as their heated make out continued. He slowly slipped his hands under her pants and rubbed her wet cavern against her panties earning light moans from the girl when a knock pulled them away from each other.

"We can hear you even when Ariel is singing on the background." Dinah shouted earning a fit of muffled giggles from the other girls, "Give Ariel some justice. She's innocent."

Lauren immediately blushed heavily and pulled the cover over her, hiding. Luke chuckled and slipped under the covers with her and kissed her temporal. They just fucking got caught and they have barely done anything.

"Lauren!" Camila called laughing, "Don't hate us. Dinah was the one who came up with the idea to interrupt your moment."

"That's fine Camz." Lauren shouted back snuggling against Luke's chest as she continued to blush, "We weren't really doing anything yet anyway."

"Ew Lo. Try to contain your hormones, both of you. We are under one house." Normani said making Lauren blush even more.

"Sorry... We didn't mean to." Luke called out pulling the blushing Lauren closer.

"Carry on. We will be leaving the house." Ally knocked on the door with a giggle, "We will go buy something for dinner. What do you guys want?"

"Do you like a pizza?" Luke asked looking down at Lauren.

Lauren smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"We'll be having pizza guys." Luke called out getting an okay from the girls before they heard the door shut close.

"That was rude." Lauren mumbled pulling away from him and hugged her pillow as he hid her face against it, "They heard meeeeee."

Luke laughed, "You were so adorable anyway."

"Just rude. Simply rude, Luke Hemmings."

"Your moan is really sexy Lauren Jauregui." He whispered against her ear giving her goosebumps all over her body.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren stared at the ring on her finger as she caressed it. It had only been five times in two months that he have contacted Luke because he was so busy with his new work at a restaurant pretty far away from her office and she is pretty busy with their investigation. She is pretty thankful she's got a phone and he has one too because it did save their relationship ------ or whatever they wanna call it. She is a little bit happy with the things going on about the investigation since they have gotten some strands of hair, blood types and a few foot prints. Although they aren't really specifically may be L's but at least they could trace all other gangs that have caused horror in their place.

"Lauren, war have been reported." Ally swung her door open panting slightly.

Lauren rushed out the door and rolled her eyes, "Why does this feel like Clash Of Clans?"

Camila laughed lightly and elbowed her side as they walked along the hallway together, "I know right. But you chose this life. How is it so far?"

"Camz, don't make me tell you how much I regret getting this case. Especially when I got to know Luke." Lauren mumbled silently, "Just spare me from my sadness."

"You were willing to risk your life because you thought it isn't worth it." Camila spoke softly as they made it out the office and they both wore their jackets on, "Now that you have came to know someone you finally felt like living is the only thing that you could be with him, it may be too late."

"You know, sometimes. I can't really believe I am much older than you are." Lauren stated as she climbed in the van beside Normani.

The girls haven't stopped teasing her for that moan they have heard when Luke stayed over and although Lauren explained what just happened, they refuse to believe her, just because they love teasing her. She misses all her times with Luke. When they meet, all they do is cuddle for a while and then Lauren would just fall asleep in his arms and when she wakes up, he have already left. It makes her sad that they couldn't do the things they were so use to do ------- like their little weekend getaway. But she have figured, maybe they are just being tested. Whether how long they could last without each other. She could barely last but she will do her best to endure how much she misses him. By the end of it all, she knows she will be with him.

"I really do love your ring." Normani said pointing the ring Luke have given her as Lauren smiled, "But the meaning of the two is really cheesy so, no I don't need any of it in my life."

Lauren chuckled, "Mani, you are mean. I find the meaning really sweet."

"I know but it isn't really my kind of romance, you know." Normani explained wrapping an arm around her and pulled her for a hug, "I just am really happy to see you all smiley and inspired. But really, who's meaning do you prefer?"

"He wanted his. Because he wanted me to know how much I brought light into his life." Lauren rolled eyes playfully with a huge smile on her face.

They became quiet as they have reached the destination and was pretty amazed on how fast the gang have evacuated. They made their way out the van and started searching the place. Unlike the other searches, they have found a few blood samples on the place. Lauren looked around for some possible clues as she wore the gloves that was handed to her by Dinah. She walked over to the pile of wooden boxes on the side and looked at it intently, just so she wouldn't miss a detail. She noticed how something is sparkling slightly, out of everything and notice a little piece of jewelry tucked in between two wooden boxes. She sat on her ankles and reached for the little thing frowning a little as her heart felt like it practically dropped out of her chest.

"Lauren?" She heard Ally's voice call her.

Lauren quickly shoved the jewelry in the pocket of her jacket and gave her a smile as she stood up to face her, "Yeah?"

"Did you find something?" She asked stopping across Lauren, the pile of wooden boxes in between them.

"No... No..." Lauren shook her head forcing a smiled.

"Come on. It is all clear." Ally motioned Lauren to go with her.

Lauren nodded her head and followed Ally out the warehouse. She glanced back inside for the last time. God, just don't let this be real.

~~~

Luke felt pretty uncomfortable with something. He felt like something inside him is missing and he couldn't point a finger to it. He sat on the sofa, holding a towel over his busted lip and reached his free hand over his chest, something he would do whenever he feels uncomfortable and his heart literally stopped beating.  _HE LOST HIS NECKLACE._ He stood up quickly earning a look from his mates.

"Where are you going?" Ashton asked placing his towel on his lap and gathered his hair in a bun.

"I lost my necklace." Luke answered as he headed to the door.

"In the warehouse?" Michael asked in shock earning a look from the others.

"I think so." Luke replied shortly and opened the door.

"I saw them arrive Luke." Calum said hesitantly.

"It seems like it's time to blow your cover." Brad smirked, "Just pray they are dumb enough to miss that little thing lingering on the floor somewhere. If that actually works."

Luke banged the door close behind him and rode unto his motorbike as he headed to the warehouse, saying his silent prayers for the first time. He hates it when something happens that isn't part of his plan. He was desperate to see that special piece of jewelry still somewhere when he arrives because it will be the end of him if Lauren would see that.

He looked around to make sure it is clear and went inside. He had to walk unto all parts of the huge warehouse just hoping to get a glimpse of that necklace. He remembered how it was pulled off his neck by that Indian ass but before he could get it back, another fucker attacked him. He groaned sitting on the floor and against the wooden boxes piled on the side and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He can't mess up. NOT FUCKING NOW.

Damn.

**From: Michael**

**_Did you find it?_ **

**From: Luke**

**_No. Fuck Michael. I can't lose that necklace._ **

**From: Michael**

**_Who gave that to you?_ **

**From: Luke**

**_Someone who stole my heart off my chest and managed to own it._ **

**From: Michael**

**_Luke..._ **

**From: Michael**

**_Is that your way of telling me..._ **

**From: Michael**

**_That you have fallen in love with Lauren._ **

Luke sighed heavily as the tears he fought so hard not to shed have started falling from his eyes.

**From: Luke**

**_Yes._ **

**From: Luke**

**_And I fell really hard Mikey. I love her more than anything._ **

 


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three days since that incident and Michael decided to let their gang rest for a few. He wanted Luke to calm down and actually take care of himself. He have eaten a lot less since after that day and he would barely leave his floor. All of them have been pretty worried and scared since he would start raising his voice and hit the wall causing his hand to bleed every time they force him to eat even a grain of rice. Something they have never seen Luke act before.

"What should we do Ashton?" Calum asked sighing every five minutes.

Not one brilliant idea would come across his mind just to help their friends and as silly as it may sound, Brad and the three other British boys were really worried about him. He also kept dodging Lauren's calls. He can't talk to her. He was so scared she knows.

"Let's go talk to him." Ashton said standing up from the sofa, as the others followed, "He have to take the risk and see if they have indeed found the necklace or he will leave the girl wondering what has gotten into him."

"Are lads you coming?" Michael turned to the British ones.

James shook his head, "No. He will probably think we are faking it."

"Just try to make sure he is okay." Tristan gave the three Australian a small smiled.

"Alright." Michael nodded his head and pushed the close button. "I wonder if they really have seen the necklace."

"We don't know that for sure." Ashton shrugged, "Maybe it was taken by one of the guys before Luke managed to knock him out and we failed to notice him holding it."

They went quiet as the elevator door slid open. They silently went inside and saw how Luke have just been lying down his bed, staring at nothing in particular. He finally looked straight at them and ignored them totally like they never arrived.

"Okay mate. Just go talk to her." Michael said sitting on the bed, "Who knows what she knows. You can't leave her clueless."

"And you have to eat." Ashton said pointing to the food he placed on his table minutes ago.

"What if she have found out mate?" He asked, "She'll think everything was a game for me."

"As far as I can remember, it was a game." Calum stated, "But if she knows, just explain to her everything that happened."

"Go call your girl." Michael nudged him with a small smile, "I'm sure she'll listen to you."

Luke sighed and grabbed his phone, the certain thing he have never held for three days now. He doesn't exactly know how to face her, but he has to. If she gives him up to custody, then it would happen eventually.

~~~

"Lo, you could not believe what we have found." Camila said as soon as she arrived home, "It is the footprint of one of those dudes. It's size 10!"

"We are probably closer to L." Normani cheered pumping her fist up inn excitement, "Mr. Robinson also told us that we have been the closest to knowing even one member of that gang."

"The result of the CCTV at the cemetery have been retrieved already and 4 boys went to dig the grave." Ally explained as she sat down beside Lauren, "Their faces weren't too clear since the place was barely bright but we are sure they are not that tall."

"They can be like bending their legs." Dinah interrupted bending her knees slightly to exaggerate what she meant.

"Yes, we can take that too." Ally nodded her head pointing at what Dinah is doing.

Lauren stood up. She is too fed up with whatever they are telling her. She haven't gotten closure and she isn't sure what to think about. She haven't showed anyone the necklace because something inside her just wished it was just identical even though she herself saw the inscription on the wheel. She just wanted to see for herself if Luke is still wearing it or not. She headed to the door with her cellphone in hand.

"Lo, where are you going?" Ally asked as the girls just looked at her with a slight frown.

"Out. I need some fresh air." She replied not even looking back at them and left.

She went out their apartment, hugging herself for the cold breeze hitting her skin. She's actually thankful she's wearing a jeans and a sweater or she have been freezing right now. She doesn't know where to go. All she wants is to get the hell out of the apartment. It was actually the first time that she have been really irritated hearing news about the case. She doesn't know how to actually cope up to it.

She heard her phone ring and it took her a few minutes to believe the name shown on her phone. She was scared but she have to face it.

"Hello?" She answered shakily.

"Lauren, may I see you?" Luke sounded desperate than how he wanted it to go.

"I'm at this children's park Luke." She said looking around just to see him just two feet away from her, staring, "Wow. You are so fast."

She nervously chuckled and ended the call as they walked towards each other. Luke is silently trying to figure out what to tell her and Lauren is silently praying her eyes were tricking her when she didn't see a necklace hanging around his neck.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer your calls." He apologized pulling her for a hug as soon as they were at arms length, "I was really busy."

Busy with what Luke? She thought wrapping her arms around his waist. That familiar sense of comfort and safety was still there but she is scared. She let go of the hug and noticed how he have gotten dark circles under his eyes and he have lost and incredible weight. He looks so thin.

"Luke..." She was about to ask if he has been eating when she saw the necklace around his neck is actually not really there making her frown, "Where is the necklace?"

"The... I..." He stuttered looking around but her, "It..."

Lauren knew better than to just listen to him stutter. She reached down her pocket and held his hand opening it before placing the necklace on his palm. Her eyes glistened with tears as the piercing pain in her heart occurred yet again. He felt his hand turn cold at the sight of the necklace, staring at it.

"Why Luke?" Lauren cried looking up at him, "Were you just playing with me? Was everything just an act?"

Luke was quiet. He wanted to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth. All he could muster is the crashing of his heart as soon as he saw her shed a tear because of him. He thought he would be happy. That the satisfaction he have always felt when hurting somebody would be the same feeling that he would get right now, but he is wrong. All he could feel is the slow shattering of his heart that he suddenly realize how losing someone felt like again.

"You trashed my parents' grave. You pretended to save me from that guy..." Lauren stopped taking a deep breath and released a sob,  _"You made me fall in love with you."_

She brought her hand against her mouth to muffle the sobs escaping from her mouth as she cried hard through the pain. She have fallen in love. Yes. She finally did. To someone who must have plotted this scenario along with how he is going to kill her. He was the only person she said those three meaningful words to. She haven't even said those words to her family before they died because of a car crash. Now she knows why she couldn't say he loves her back, because  _he just doesn't feel the same way. It's that simple, but it is too painful._

"Are you done playing your sick game Luke?" She asked and pulled the ring he have given her off her finger and handed it to him, "Because congratulations... You actually won. I love you. And I always will even though you never really felt the same." She laughed at her own dumb heart, "I guess I'll just have to wait how I die. Just call me. I'll gladly surrender myself.  _I have nothing to lose now. I have given my everything to someone who doesn't really love me at all._ "

She took a step back and wiped the tears on her cheek, surprised with what she have witnessed. Tears are actually falling from Luke's eyes as he stared at the ring and the necklace on his hand. He wiped it and took a step near her, held her hand and handed her the jewelries.

"That could be evidence. I'll wait for the cops to take me. I am staying at the old Jeffersons building." He took a step back and stared deep into her eyes,  _"I have nothing to lose now anyway. I already lost the most important person in my life."_

He pulled her for a hug and planted a long peck on her forehead before he walked away leaving Lauren sobbing as she watched him, taking a tight grip on the jewelry on her hands and pulled it against her chest as she sat on the floor sobbing her heart out ignoring the rude stares she is getting from the people around her, hoping that this time her painful cries and loud sobs could just cure her shattered heart.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a week since the last time they saw each other. Lauren continued her job, acting dumb, and went with her team as they search for clues. She knows who he is. She just can't think about it yet. The girls have asked Lauren if she have lost the ring since they haven't seen her wear it for a week now, but she would just tell them she haven't gotten it from cleaning even though it is just stuck in her a little plastic zip along with the necklace inside her coin purse. She bit her bottom lip as soon as she realized where they are. The old Jefferson building is just right across the warehouse they are searching and she couldn't help but wonder how Luke is doing. She wouldn't lie. She missed him so much but she doesn't know what to do.

She was a mess. She have been muffling her cries every night and pretend to be the strongest girl anyone would have seen during the day. She is living two lives where she feels the same lost and emptiness that all she wants to do is to curl up in bed and cry her eyes.

"Lauren!" Ally called for the tenth time. Lauren looked at then but said nothing so Ally waved her hand to her, "Come on. This place is clear."

Ally turned to follow the others thinking Lauren was following her but when she turned back, Lauren was still standing there.

"Actually... I have been wanting to come to this place for a long time now. I guess I'll have to stay." Lauren said giving her a small smile.

Ally looked at her in shock, "Lauren are you sure? This place is ------"

"Yes, Ally. I'm sure I'll be fine." She said trying to smile a little bit wider for her.

"Okay." Ally hesitantly agreed, "Call us if you need anything."

Lauren just nodded her head and watched as Ally hesitantly left. She had to explain to the other girls why Lauren didn't go with her. They didn't like the idea but they couldn't do anything. She wants to stay. And what Lauren wants, she does anything to get it. Lauren watched as their van drove off, living her alone in the middle of nowhere. She made her way to the door and looked around before she knocked on the door three times. She looked up and down the sliding door, taking a step back as it slid open revealing a tall guy with red hair. Is she lost?

"Hi." Lauren greeted awkwardly.

"Thanks for coming." He said stepping aside and slid the door wider for her to enter.

"Is Luke there?" She cautiously asked slowly making her way inside and found a group of guys seated on the couch playing something because they laughing too loudly.

Then Lauren spotted the curly headed guy she have always thought was L. She was frightened. The guy almost killed her. She unconsciously and slowly taking a few steps backward.

"He is not going to hurt you." The guy behind her said as soon as her back collided with his body, "Follow me. Luke is in his floor."

Lauren furrowed her brows. She have only seen 7 guys and if Luke would have been there. There are eight of them. There are only eight of them and they could win against other gangs? How much strengths does this guys possess. She entered the elevator with the red haired guy and looked down feeling eyes on her. She is pretty sure, the other guys at their so called living room are looking at her.

"He wouldn't eat." The red haired guy broke the silence between them, "I'm Michael by the way."

Lauren smiled at him and extended her hand to him, "I'm Lauren."

Michael shook her hand and nodded his head before pulling away, "I know. We wanted to get to you. But we don't know where you lived. Luke wouldn't tell us."

"The curly one knows." Lauren sighed and shook her head as the vision of when he attacked her was running in her mind.

"Sorry about Brad." He apologized, "He just doesn't take orders seriously."

Lauren nodded her head, "It's done now."

"He wouldn't leave his floor. He wouldn't eat and he barely drinks water." Michael said and stopped as soon as the elevator door opens. He whispered, "Go."

Lauren smiled and nervously walked into the floor saw Luke facing his back towards her. She stopped a few steps away from his bed arguing with her mind on what to do. She's nervous and scared. Nervous because it is the first time they get to meet again after a week. Scared because he might push her away or well, kill her.

"Ashton, get away." His voice sounded raspy and dry, "I don't want to eat. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Lauren felt tears building in her eyes at the sound of his voice. She missed him and he sounded like it hurts when he speaks. She didn't know he is hurting like how she is. But he looks much worst. She managed to keep a hold of herself but Luke seems like he lost everything.

"Ash---ton.." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat painfully, "Go away... Now."

"Luke..." Lauren spoke softly staring at him.

He froze at the sound of the voice he missed so badly and he sat up, trying his best not to look back, "Stop pretending to be a girl."

"Please..."

Luke stood up, "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Lauren flinched at his sudden outburst, looking down in fright. She doesn't know what Luke is really capable of. All he showed her is his sweet side that is just probably for show.

"Lauren?" His voice softened that's when Lauren looked up.

His eyes are glistening with tears, mirroring hers and she felt like he probably isn't faking anything. He just stared at her, not believing what he is seeing and he laughed at his false hopes. She is probably there to take him to prison and the police are already downstairs holding his mates captive.

"Are you taking me to jail?" Luke asked and chuckled, "Of course you are."

He walked towards Lauren, keeping his hands together and held it in front of her once he stood closer to her. Lauren sobbed as she looked down his hands and held it. She was hurt. It hurts to know the only man you love wanted to hurt you... That the only man you love may be faking his feelings towards you.

"I..." She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from releasing a sob, "I am not here to take you." She looked up at Luke, "I am here because... because I love you Luke."

Luke looked down and laughed before his loud sobs escaped his lips, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I... I didn't know things would turn out this way. I didn't mean to..."

Lauren took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his waist as he lean his head against hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her crying. He missed her. He wouldn't lie about that. She was the only person who matters most to him now. She is the only person who makes him love being able to wake up in the morning. The whole week without her was a struggle for him. He never wanted to live another day but the boys just got rid of all the harmful things in their house. She pulled away and grabbed his hand and placed the ring he have given her on it.

"Wear it to me again." She requested looking up at him with a smile on her face and wiped her tears.

Luke looked at her hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Lauren nodded her head, "Yes Luke."

He smiled widely, the first time he have ever smile after a week, and held her hands, slowly slipping the ring around her ring finger. He kissed the back of her hand as soon as he have wore it on her making Lauren frown at the touch of his dry and chapped lips against her skin.

"Baby... You have to drink something." She said holding his hand as she looked up at him worriedly.

"I am fine." He insisted wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

He is scared to let go of her, she might disappear again. She might leave him again. He felt like having her in his arms is a dream. He thought she officially said goodbye to him. That was the reason why he officially gave up on living. He pressed his lips against her head.

"Luke, please eat." Lauren pleaded wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, "Please? For me?"

Luke let go, placing his hands on his shoulder, "Alright. I'll be eating."

Lauren smiled and pinched his cheek, "You are so cute. Let's go."

"Later." He teased pulling her even closer.

She groaned and pushed him lightly, "I want you to eat now."

Luke made a face as Lauren pulled him to the bed and grabbed the tray of food placed on the table. She leaned closer to the food and made a face making Luke laugh lightly at the sight of her.

"Lauren." He spoke softly and smiled when she turned to him, "Are you returning the necklace to me?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip, "Oh. Right." She grabbed her purse and got the necklace, "Let me."

Luke sat on the bed with his back facing her. Lauren smiled and wore the necklace around his neck. She pecked his cheek and sat on the bed beside him, holding his hand.

"The food is spoiled." She informed him, "We should go get something. But first, drink water. You need something to hydrate your body."

Luke sighed, "Alright. I will."

She walked towards the table and grabbed the water before handing it to him. He murmured a soft thank you before drinking some water. He obviously felt pain through his throat. It felt like he haven't drank for years even though it was just for three days. Lauren looked at him drink with a smile on her face. At least he's got something to hydrate his body.

"Let's go get something to eat." Lauren stood up and pulled his arm up.

Luke stood up and intertwined his hands with hers. He haven't left his floor since the day he talked to Lauren and he will surely feel pretty weird but at least he have her now. What happens to the case? They both don't know. She'll just probably continue to act dumb and go with the others as they investigate. She is not letting him go.  _She never wants to let him go._

"Luke?" Lauren asked as soon as the elevator door closed. He turned to her waiting for her to say something more, "Umm... Why did you trash my parent's grave?"

"Lo, everything you thought I did wasn't done by me." He replied tucking some hair behind her ear and rubbed the back of his thumb against her cheek, "It wasn't me. The only thing I sent you was the first batch of pictures you received. After that, it was all Brad."

Lauren pursed her lips not really knowing who the guy he is naming, "When you saved me that night by my apartment building ------"

"It wasn't an act. I have been following you since the time I knew you, yes. But I know the boys have their eyes on you too. Brad was the one who have been wanting to kill you faster because you will be putting all of us to jail." He explained pressing the hold button in the elevator, "I was really there to save you. And I have been telling them I don't want anyone to touch you."

She smiled and caressed his face, "I have never expected myself to forgive you. I really did feel used."

He leans his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "I admit. I did plan on getting close to you, to use you. But I didn't know it would be bouncing back to me." He opened his eyes and held her hand as he stood properly, "Everything I did to you was real. Especially everything that happened between us, when we are together."

"I love you." Lauren smiled.

Luke leaned closer to her for a short sweet kiss and smiled. She giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pushing the hold button again and the elevator door opened. His mates looked at them in awe as they went out the elevator.

"You finally went out your floor." Tristan said with a huge smile, "I see we should have talked to the chick earlier."

"She's not a chick." Luke stated annoyed rolling his eyes, "We are just going somewhere."

"Where?" Calum asked interestedly stretching his neck up just to see the two pass by, "May I go with you?"

Lauren chuckled as Luke rolled his eyes again.

"No." Luke replied smiling down at Lauren.

"We'll go buy him something to eat." Lauren replied for Luke with a friendly smile, "You can come with us if you want."

"No." Luke frowned heavily at Lauren who just sent him a wink.

"You guys can just cook." Ashton said pointing the kitchen, "There is a lot of stock there."

Lauren looked up at Luke, "Do you want me to cook? Maybe going out is not good for you since you don't really have some energy."

"Someone might attack you Luke." Ashton added concerned.

Luke glared at Ashton for saying that in front of Lauren after the girl seemed shock. All she thought is gangs only attack each other when they are going to have a gang war. She doesn't know he could be attacked even when he is just strolling.

"She has the right to know." He shrugged, "Welcome to his complicated life Lauren."

"You won't be enjoying your life for long anyway, Luke." Brad said with a boastful smirk, "A police car must be waiting for you outside to take you to jail."

"I didn't tell anybody." Lauren said with a slight frown on her face, "I will protect Luke no matter what. They don't know who he is. You probably don't know who he really is too. But I saw something in him, something good. Nothing was evil. He didn't do anything to harm me. All he did was protect me." She forced herself not to shed a tear, "I've cried enough. I have distanced myself to him enough to realize how dull and unhappy my life is without him. So, no. I won't be giving him up to the police. I'll do everything to keep this my secret."

The boys looked at her in surprise, Luke did too. He didn't expect her to say anything like that. He admired her more for that strong will and power inside her to do what she wants. He smiled and held hand tight, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"So..." Lauren looked up at Luke, "Should we just stay here?"

"Alright. I can't put you in danger too." Luke agreed pulling Lauren to their kitchen.

They don't have a dinner table since they just cook fro their own food. They never share. Michael, James and Ashton are usually the ones who buys their groceries since the others are too lazy to even go out. Lauren followed him to the kitchen laughing after he tripped over a beer bottle.

"You seem happy now." Luke smiled looking down at her, "Are you okay?"

Lauren sighed as she leaned her back against the counter, "I would be lying if I say I am completely happy. Luke, I am not. I was still hurt but I already told you, if I am not happy now. I wasn't really alive when I was away from you. I wasn't me. I wasn't happy at all."

Luke rubbed her arm feeling extremely guilty, "Please just believe me if I say I wasn't happy during that past week and before that, when you found out the entire truth. I thought I would be. But I wasn't and I am not. I didn't know and expect it to go this way. But it did."

Lauren smiled wiping the tears that made out of her eyes, "I believe you. I have always believed in you. In everything you say. Because I feel like when I'm with you, I am free to be who I should have been and you make me believe that I can be whoever I can be without limiting myself."

Luke pulled her up by the waist and made her sit on the counter. He smiled, the kind of smile only Lauren can make him do, and met her lips with a sweet and innocent kiss. Lauren smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back, giggling as she too wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Luke chuckled against the kiss and tighten his hold around her waist. He knows his mates aren't going to interfere with what he is going to do with her.

Lauren pulled away giggling, "Baby... The others would see us."

Luke made a face, "Ah... They won't even try to bother us or I'll have to kick their asses."

She chuckled and pecked his lips, "You know we should cook food now."

Luke nodded his head, "Can you make me a beef steak?"

"I will." She pecked his lips and jumped down, "Just wait and feel comfortable."

Luke sat on the counter watching Lauren look for food in the fridge. He doesn't know how everything turned the way he didn't plan to, but he is sure as hell isn't going to replace anything they have been through for anything. She holds a very special place in his heart, actually she is holding his heart in her hand and no matter what he does, she will always mean the whole universe to him.

After they both ate, they returned to his floor. Since there is nothing fun to do, the two decided to watch a movie. Luke told the others not to be involved in any gang wars anymore which Brad disagreed to, but he didn't win against most of them who were just tired of getting hurt. Lauren was more than proud of Luke when he stood up for what is right, after all, that was the guy she have fallen in love with because he was hiding the real him for the longest time.

"Luke, was everything you told me true?" Lauren asked, "You know... About your family..."

Luke pulled her closer against his chest, ignoring the voices from the movie they are watching, "Yeah. That was kind of the reason why I have gotten too much hate inside of me. It turned me into a monster."

 _'A monster tamed by you.'_  He thought leaving those unspoken. He isn't comfortable of telling her the whole feeling inside him yet because that is just not who he is. However, he knows how much she knows he means everything he does to her.

"I kind of felt really happy that I got to know who L is first..." Lauren opened up tangling their legs together, "I mean, I would have died if you were caught by any of the girls or our lead officer. I don't know exactly what they'll do but I know they can do whatever because they don't know how strong this feelings is I have for you."

"I'm happy to know that." Luke smiled rubbing her arm, "I feel kind of bad for you that you can't get to walk around freely with a boyfriend close to you."

Lauren blushed and pursed her lip to stop her smile from widening when she heard the word she have never imagined having and haven't expected to come out from his own mouth since he have been keeping his feelings in a shell.

"What?" Luke asked her clueless.

"You are my boyfriend?" She asked shyly, her smile started growing really wide.

Luke pursed his lips in embarrassment after he have finally realized what he said, "I'm sorry. I know I haven't asked and probably you don't want to treat me as such. I don't know what happened to me that I have managed to say that -----"

"Luke..." Lauren interrupted him, looking deep into his eyes, "I have been wanting to call you my boyfriend."

Luke smiled dreamily, "That didn't happen romantically at all."

"Yeah." She let out a giggle and lifted herself up with her elbow keeping her up, "But you know how I always tell you how I feel and it actually felt right when you called yourself my boyfriend."

Luke pulled her up lightly to be face to face with him, their chest against each other, and their eyes gazed to one another before he lifted his hand and caress her cheek with his thumb. He have always wanted to call her his too. But he have been really too blinded by the plan he had in mind that he have forgotten to listen to his heart. He knows how he feels about her, and it isn't something he could just ignore. But he have been good at that. He have been really good in ignoring his heart and act as if he doesn't have a heart at all.

 _"I have been wanting to be your boyfriend."_  He admitted awkwardly.

Lauren smiled feeling pretty overwhelmed by the feeling of her heart wanting to get off her chest. She have easily forgotten that the man she is cuddled with happened to have plotted her supposed to be death, pretended to care, pretended to have protected her when he was really the enemy, but now that she knows the entire truth, the feeling she have for him just keep growing. Call her a martyr but if that is what love is, then yes, she is a martyr.

"Luke," she spoke after a few moments of comfortable silence between them. As soon as he hummed in reply she rested her hand on his chest, "What could we do to clear your record at the stations? I will help you. I want to have you free. I want to be happy with you. I want to be free you."

 


	22. Chapter 22

"Lauren, where have you been?" Ally asked angrily as soon as she stepped in their apartment to get some things and she'll go back to stay at Luke's.

Lauren walked pass her and proceeded to her room. Having the other girls not around is so much better than having them actually around. She closed the door as soon as she made her way in her room. She grabbed her backpack and walked over her closet, stuffing all her clothes in it. Ally pushed the door open as she watched what the younger girl is doing.

"Answer me Lauren. Where are you going?" she asked again placing her hands on her waist.

"Ally, I'm staying with Luke." Lauren replied being completely aware that she couldn't escape from her.

"You are even barely home. What is going on?" she asked looking confused.

"He needs me now more than ever okay?" Lauren sighed as she zipped her bag close and sat on her bed, "He is going through something really big. I want to be there for him."

Ally frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "You aren't lying right? Maybe you are working on the case alone. What were you doing at that place? Why haven't you gone home after that?"

Lauren mentally scanned her brain for answers, relevant enough for an intelligent girl like Allyson. She doesn't want to go against her. Not at all. Ally just raised a brow at her.

"Luke called me crying. You know how much I love him. I went to his rest house as fast as I could. I have to be there for him." Lauren reasoned out and saw Ally's face soften.

"Aw... Lolo, I didn't know." She went to Lauren and pulled her for a hug, "I hope he is alright now."

Lauren nodded her head and looked down her feet. She couldn't even look at her best friend in the eye and tell her the truth. She have to choose, and she obviously chose Luke. She loves her friends and her work just as much, but if she really have to choose, then she has to make up her mind and who is more willing to give up. It's not like Luke and his mates would continue hurting other people.

"We'll find L for you Lolo." Ally declared, looking down at her best friend with so much dedication.

Lauren smiled small, she felt like she should tell Ally not to worry so much. But Luke told her, he will do something about it. But Lauren, being Lauren, she wanted to know every single detail Luke would want to happen.

"I will help you Ally." She claimed with a small smile and stood up, "I should probably go now. Luke needs me."

Ally nodded her head, stepping back and watched Lauren walking around to get her things. She feels pretty happy that she got to witness Lauren being finally madly in love with somebody who obviously loves her the same way.

"I have to go." Lauren said slinging her bag over her shoulder, glancing back at Ally.

Ally went over to her and hugged her tight, "I am really happy for you."

"Thank you Ally." Lauren sincerely said hugging her back before she let go and walked out the door.

She couldn't think of something else to do with her best friend, not with the huge secret she is keeping inside her. Ally watched her friend close the door, leaving her on her own again. Lauren smiled at Luke who waited for her just outside the building. Luke smiled back, his hands inside the pocket of his sweater as we made his way to Lauren and grabbed her bag from her.

"How long did you wait?" Lauren asked as he led her to his motorbike.

"Not that long." Luke answered hanging her bag on one of the motorcycles handle bar, sat on the motorbike and helped Lauren up.

"Ally was there." She told him as he wore the helmet over her head and secured it, "I tried to get all the clothes I could get. But she doesn't seem suspicious at all."

"What did you tell her?" Luke asked turning on the ignition and drove off feeling Lauren's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I just told her you needed me there." Lauren answered shouting slightly to be heard.

Luke just nodded his head and focused on the road ahead of him. He have seen a lot of people getting into an accident while riding the motorcycle and that's the one thing he wouldn't allow when he is with Lauren. He is too protective of her that he couldn't even think of his own safety. When they arrived in the building, something odd seem to be happening. No one is around. He jumped off his motorcycle and helped Lauren down, grabbing her bag. He slowly opened the door and kept Lauren behind him, his protective arm around her.

"Where are they?" Lauren whispered staying right behind Luke.

"Shh.." Luke pulled her against him closer and ran to the kitchen where Michael is lying down against the sink.

"What happened?" Lauren asked running after Luke as he rushed over to Michael's side.

"He is unconscious babe." Luke said shaking Michael lightly and checked everything in Michael including his pulse, "He is alive.

"Yes. But he is bleeding." Lauren panicked looking at Michael's busted face.

"Hey..." Luke held her hand and cupped her face, "Baby... He will be okay."

"We should bring him to the hospital Luke." Lauren's tears started falling down her cheeks.

"We can't." Luke shook his head wiping the tears away, "We will get caught babe. We couldn't risk getting caught."

"Michael!" They heard scream just right after they hear the door slid open. Lauren went beside Luke and watched the guys run towards the unconscious Michael.

"What happened?" Ashton asked as the others carried Michael to the living room.

"When we arrived he was already lying in here, unconscious." Luke frowned and helped Lauren up.

She's shaking so hard in terror. She have never been with people this violent. All her life she was surrounded by carefree and happy people. Now that she have chosen to be with Luke, she have to make herself ready for all danger that goes along with him. She haven't even realized that Ashton is walking away from them.

"Hey baby..." Luke whispered cupping her face, "I'm so sorry to scare you."

"What happened to him?" Lauren asked with so much concern to Michael and looked up at Luke, "Is he going to survive? Luke, I swear if that happens to you -----"

"Baby..." He cut off her blabbering as he looked deep into her eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to me okay? Most especially to you. I will protect you no matter what happens baby. No matter what."

"I'm scared." Lauren sobbed lightly admitting the whole truth to the man she loves and buried her face against his chest, "I can't lose you Luke. I can't..."

Luke wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "You won't baby. I promise. You won't lose me."

"Luke! Will you please get some hot water?" Ashton called making the couple let go of each other.

"Alright." Luke called back.

The two of them joined the others and placed the bowl on top of the table. Ashton is cleaning Michael's wounds even though he is still unconscious. Luke held Lauren closer to him when he felt her stiffen at the sight of Michael.

"His pulse rate is getting slow and he is barely breathing." James told them, his voice obviously shaking.

"Fuck. This is not good." Calum hissed running out the house as quickly as he could.

Ashton called out Calum's name multiple times before he made it out but it doesn't make him stop. The other boys looked at each other, not knowing what Calum could do especially how safe he is right now. All they could ever wish for the moment is to keep Calum safe and help them help Michael survive.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Calum came back home with a pack of medicine in his hands. He is the closest to Michael even though that man is actually a perverted idiot, he would never replace him for anything else. Luke and Lauren made their way to Luke's floor after making sure Michael is being treated well by the others. She's still in shock with what she have witnessed but Luke's mind is twirling with endless thoughts of what happened to Michael. How did he get to that position? Did he open the door for them? Or did they barge in without Michael noticing? Lauren sat on the bed, sighing loudly earning Luke's attention.

"Babe..." Luke sat beside her, holding her hand tightly, "What's bothering you?"

"Everything." Lauren answered honestly and looked up at Luke, "I am scared. Of losing you, of the danger I don't know would happen to me or you or any of your friends. Luke I'm scared of losing you."

"Babe... I feel that way." Luke cupped her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheeks, "I need you to be strong for me. You know we can keep fighting for us. There is always going to be a way out."

Lauren nodded her head and hugged him, "We can get through this together."

"I believe so too." He smiled keeping his arms around her, "The boys and I have thought of a plan."

"What plan?" Lauren asked,

"It is better for you to be oblivious of whatever it is Lauren." Luke said firmly, keeping in mind that all he wanted to do is protect his girlfriend.

"I want to be part of it Luke." She frowned at him, keeping her word that she would help him clear his name not only for himself but for the boys as well.

"It would be really dangerous Lauren." Luke tried everything he could to stop himself from rolling his eyes at how hard headed his girlfriend is.

"I love danger if it even has to do with cleaning your name." Lauren retorted, "You know how much I could help you."

"I know." Luke nodded his head, "But I don't want to clean my name just because you helped and because you are under the investigative department."

Lauren sighed. He somehow have a point. But the clearing of his name if she could pass reports that doesn't point to him. Lauren internally smiled at her own idea and looked at Luke who stood up to change. She can't tell Luke. He wouldn't agree to what she have in mind. But she couldn't do what she is supposed to do if he is with her. She rubbed her forehead and lay down the bed. She is exhausted because of all the ideas that have been going through her head but she still couldn't do anything about it and Michael's state when they arrived. Though she is still unsure of how Michael is for now, she heartily hopes he is going to be fine.

She quickly lifted her head when she felt someone crawling on top of her and found Luke, topless and his ocean blue eyes burning into her. She blushed at the sight of his handsome face nearing hers and her breathing hitched as he stopped just inches away from her. She knows that he knows how messy her thoughts are but he chose not to say anything. Instead, he closed the space between them as their lips quickly moved in sync ones it touched. They both have been thirsty of each others kisses and how their bare skins would feel against each other because ever since the day they reunited, all they did was cuddle and give each other soft and light pecks on each others faces. Luke caressed her clothed waist and parted as he quickly took her shirt off, kissing her again and threw it somewhere around the place. She arched her back as Luke unclasped her bra and threw at the side before digging in to suck her breasts, making Lauren let out a soft moan. Anyone could get inside and catch what they are doing but the two could only care less. All they could think of is how their bodies are screaming for each other.

Luke flipped them as Lauren gasped, sitting on his belly and looked down at him. She leaned in and met his lips as her hands struggled to unbuckle his belt making him laugh against the kiss. He pulled away, watching her pout, and helped take his pants off along with his boxer shorts. Lauren unbuttoned her pants and took it off along with her under wear. Luke looked at her and smiled, pulling her towards him and made her lay on the bed.

"You are beautiful baby." He whispered making Lauren blush at the touch of his finger against her cheek.

"You make me feel beautiful Luke." She whispered back looking up at him with those dreamy eyes.

Luke slowly rubbed his hands against her flat stomach as he stared at her, "Will you hate me if I do this..."

He rubbed her slit lightly making Lauren bit down her bottom lip and her breathing became visibly shallow. She loves his touch and the pleasure building inside her was thankfully still bearable. Luke connected his lip to her earlobe, sucking unto it lightly as he rubbed harder and faster.

"Hmmm..." Lauren moaned, closing her eyes as she concentrated on the way he is rubbing her.

"Does this feel good?" Luke whispered softly as Lauren felt goosebumps all over her body at the sexiness of his voice.

"Yes." Lauren huffed letting the air she is unconsciously holding back out, "God. Baby."

She moaned arching her back as Luke easily slipped two fingers inside her dripping cavern.

"What is it baby?" Luke asked targeting the upper side of her hole, hitting her spot perfectly.

Messy moans escaped out of her parted lips as she arched her back desperate for more. She loves how his skillful fingers could just make her satisfied. Luke sat up and sat in between her spread legs and leans forward to suck her throbbing clit, never missing a second to hit her spot. Lauren pursed her lips at the unbelievable pleasure she's feeling and screamed as Luke pushed deeper and deep as he continued to suck.

"Luke!! Baby!! Aaaahhhhh~" She moaned and later on released hard into his fingers.

Lauren panted failing to see Luke suck her juice that is on his fingers and pumped his shaft five times before rubbing it against her wet hole. She bit her bottom lip, eyes still closed as the anticipation she is feeling for them to be one again is consuming her. He slowly inserted his shaft, releasing a loud sigh in relief and pleasure before he gripped her waist and pulled her lightly as he stood up the floor, lifting Lauren's pelvis up the air and started pushing in and out of her.

"Ahhh.." Lauren kept her eyes shut as she moaned at the senseless and pleasurable pushes her boyfriend is doing.

Listening to his soft groans, grunts and moans urged her to do something to pleasure him some more. Grasping her boobs, she massaged it as she moaned in pleasure making Luke bit down his bottom lip as his shaft twitched inside her. He loves it when she does that. Just a simple lip bite she does could easily push him off the edge. He lifted her up, never failing to continue pushing. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You've been really naughty." He said deeply. his eyes burning into her, "Playing with yourself like that turns me into a wild beast baby. I hope you know that."

"Punish me." Lauren said seductively, "I've been a bad girl."

And she suddenly noticed how his ocean blue eyes turned into a darker shade of blue making every single fiber of her body heat up at how sexy he is.

~~~~

"No, I can't do that." Luke shook his head in disapproval.

"Why not?" Brad asked frowning heavily, "That way, you and Lauren could fly to another country and live happily."

Luke rolled his eyes at their pointless suggestions, "Happily? Don't you know how to think? If we act out I died on world wide TV, I will be seen as that dead guys look a like and later on they wouldn't find the body and they'll put me under investigation then POOF. I will still be locked up in jail with a whole lot of case piled up against me."

Ashton rubbed his forehead and run his fingers through his dirty blonde curls, "Then what do you want to do? Either way you will always have the case filed against you and you will still saying hi to your death bed."

"What did Lauren suggest?" Calum asked biting his nails.

Luke glared at his Kiwi best friend, "Keep Lauren out of this."

Michael who just have woken up from his days of never ending sleep just rolled his eyes at his best friend. He doesn't have the energy to argue with him in the state he is in right now so might as well keep the remaining energy he have to make him better. Tristan tugged his bottom lip as he stared up the ceiling. They have been thinking of ways to clean Luke's name. Of course, he doesn't want to involve his girlfriend since he wants her to be clean of everything when something turns out wrong.

"She needs to know." James pointed the closed elevator, "You need someone inside of their side to do the dirty works."

"And that is definitely not her." Luke gritted his teeth as he glared at James, "How many times do I need to tell you to keep her out of this?!"

Calum cleared his throat as soon as the elevator dinged and the door slid open to reveal a sleepy Lauren. She is still wearing Luke's sweater which looked oversized on her. She rubbed her eyes making Luke smile widely at the sight of her and held out his hand. Lauren made her way to where he is and sat on his lap, burying her face against his neck.

"How was your sleep?" Ashton teasing sensing the blush creeping on the couples faces, "I saw the hickey Lauren."

Lauren quickly covered her neck with her hand, still hiding her face against his neck and Luke shot Ashton a glare.

"So, back to what we were talking about." Brad broke the teasing making raise his middle finger toward him.

"Right. Pizza or Pasta?" Michael asked making Brad roll his eyes.

"Pizza!!" Lauren beamed at Michael who laughed weakly along with the other.

"Well then, it is settled." Connor said standing up from where he is seated beside Tristan, "Pizza."

Brad stood up and walked to the elevator with Connor, "Yeah, yeah. Pizza."

"He looks pissed." Lauren whispered to Luke who just shrugged.

"Don't mind him. He is being weird." Luke assured her rubbing her arm lightly, "There is some bacon in the kitchen. You want to eat?"

Lauren shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"Are you guys usually that close?" Tristan asked making the couple turn to him, "I'm not trying to be rude. Just curious. You are really too close."

"Mind your own business." Luke retorted making Lauren smile and caress his arm.

"We are just trying to be a really sweet couple." Lauren answered with a wide smile, "I didn't really have a boyfriend before Luke and I'm enjoying how we are right now."

Tristan nodded his head in understanding, "You are Luke's first girlfriend as well. We have been living together since we were literally 13 or whatever and I have never seen him get involved with any girl but you."

A slight blush crept it's way to Luke's cheek as Lauren looked at him with the happiest face. She's happy that her first boyfriend's first girlfriend is her. It just shows how clueless they are when it comes to relationships and in that way, they can just understand each other's flaws.

"Who is going to order now?" Calum asked butting in their conversation. "It definitely won't be me. The last time I ordered, all of you were literally shouting at me because I gave out the wrong address."

Lauren giggled at what he said and heard Luke chuckle slightly before he planted a soft peck against her temporal.

"Who the hell forgets their address?" Ashton asked laughing along the rest.

"Definitely him. He have done that twice already." James said pointing Calum who just made a silly face at him.

"I'll be the one to call." Tristan stood up and walked over to where the telephone is and ordered.

"It's good to see you awake Michael." Lauren sincerely said, smiling at him.

Michael smiled weakly at her and nodded his head slightly to which Lauren was grateful that she have witnessed. She have been worried about him the past days she saw him just lying unconscious on the couch. Calum and Ashton take turns in looking out for him and now that he is feeling a little well, he is going to go share the 3rd floor with Calum.

"30 minutes." Tristan said making his way to the elevator, "I'll just go up and take a bath. Call me when it finally arrives."

"Let's go Michael. We need to change your clothes." Calum stood up along with Ashton as they helped Michael up.

James looked at the couple sharing a few kisses and awkwardly stood up and decided to just help the two Aussies keep Michael standing. When the three have finally made it out the living room, Luke cupped Lauren's face and kissed her softly.

"Good morning." He said softly making her smile widely.

"Good morning." She greeted with a shy smile, rubbing the top of her point finger against his bearded chin.

"Aren't you sore?" Luke asked caressing her legs, "It's been consecutive da----"

Lauren quickly covered his mouth and pouted, "You don't have to count."

Luke chuckled and pecked her palm before pulling it off his mouth, "You never fail to mesmerize me."

Lauren rolled her eyes at him, "You are just really lucky I love you."

Luke just smiled and leaned over to the back rest making her lie down on top of him as he continued to caress her thigh. She sighed in contentment as she rest her head on his chest as she listened to the calm beating of his heart. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He felt happy now that she is right by his side. He never thought he would even feel like this and just the thought of putting her in danger makes him cringe, he would never allow anything bad to happen to her.

"Babe..." Lauren broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Hmmm?" He hummed staring up the ceiling.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow." She said carefully.

She doesn't have any idea if Luke ever wanted to make her go back to work but she has to. She needed to know what they already know or if any of the clues could give out a small hint that the man they are finding is Luke.

"Do you have to go back home too?" He asked, the little hint of sadness could be heard from his voice.

"I'll come home to you." Lauren smiled at him and planted a soft peck against his lips, "I won't be going anywhere."

Luke smiled and hugged her tight. He could never get use to this. The feeling of her body against him gives an unbelievable satisfaction inside him.

"I love you Luke."

"Hmmm..."

Lauren smiled widely against his chest. Even if she haven't actually heard those three words that means so much for her if she would hear it come out of his mouth, listening to the loud beating of his heart every time she says those meaningful three words to him counts as a reply.

 


	24. Chapter 24

"Meeting." Ally pointed the office of Mr. Robinson and the other girls wasted no time and quickly followed her inside.

Mr. Robinson was different today. He have a huge smile on his face as he watched them take their own seat from the chairs surrounding the table. Camila, who was the happiest seeing the huge smile on their boss' face, beamed at him in joy. He clasped his hands together as he rested it over the table.

"I want to congratulate you girls." He began making Lauren frown slightly. They haven't even done a thing. Why would he congratulate them? "The envelope containing photos of the man with the black hoodie with his blonde hair poking out in one of the photos gives out some clues and the other teams are searching the abandoned park where the last victims' body of the said gang were found."

Lauren felt her blood drain from her body. BLONDE. BLACK HOODIE. PARK. BODY. Everything keeps ringing in her head and she doesn't know what to think about first. All she could focus on is the one and only thing her heart and mind is screaming all together. It is so loud that it overpowered everything else. PROTECT LUKE.

"Blonde?" Dinah's voice broke Lauren's thoughts and she snapped her head towards Dinah, "I think we are really near the end of this."

"Which is why I am so proud of all five of you. Especially you, Lauren." Mr. Robinson nodded his head to her with a proud smile, "The other detective didn't get this close to knowing the L guy."

Lauren forced a smile and nodded her head. She wanted to go home and see Luke, make sure he is okay and ask him about the gang war Mr. Robinson is taking about. He promised that they will never involve themselves ever again but... Lauren mentally sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm allowing you to leave earlier today and do some of your individual research. I really am proud of you girls." He said dismissing the five and grabbed one of the folders piled on his desk.

The four girls went out as they thanked him and muffled their squeals as they jumped, just when they managed to close the door. Lauren just smiled small at her friends who pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am so proud of you Lauren." Ally said as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's not much." Lauren shrugged weakly, her mind flying to how Luke is, "It's just the hair."

"That's clue Lauren!" Normani exclaimed, "The other two just found out the gender and the shoes."

"Yeah." She agreed keeping that small smile on her face, "I need to go see Luke. He is still having a hard time coping up with everything."

The girls' happy faces turned into a sympathetic one. Lauren told them how Luke's family had a car accident causing them to die. It is true but it happened many years ago but Lauren needed to think of something to prevent the girls from thinking of something that could lead him to the case.

"We are really sorry to hear that Lolo." Camila sincerely said rubbing Lauren's arm.

"It's okay." Lauren looked down and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's just heartbreaking to see him break down when everything gets quiet. He have always been the one who puts up the fun between us but right now, that side of Luke disappeared,"

"Go to Luke, Lo." Ally encouraged her, "And send our condolences to him okay?"

Lauren nodded her head and gave each one of the girls a hug before she went to her desk, hurriedly cleaned everything and grabbed her bag before going straight outside.

~~~~

Luke was awakened again by the loud noise inside his room. He should just put a cement to the elevator door in his floor and use the fire exit than have idiots getting inside without permission.

"Luke!" He could hear them screaming his name and it is totally pissing him off.

"WHAT?!" He roared sitting up and glaring at them to find the closest guys in his floor, walking towards him making him frown, "Why the fuck are you guys to noisy and there's only the three of you?"

"James heard someone knock and when he opened the door, he found this outside." Michael handed him an envelope with his real name in it. LUCAS.

Michael have already gained back his strength just days ago and the boys, especially Ashton and Calum, were the happiest. Luke frowned at the envelope he is holding and opened it. Five pictures. One with Lauren going out for lunch with the girls, Lauren leaving the office, Lauren leaving the building, Lauren buying some coffee and Lauren waiting for a cab, all photos taken the same day. Luke could feel his blood boiling as he picked up the irritating color of a bright orange paper.

The girl is a catch. I can't wait to strangle her dead.

Luke gritted his teeth as he crumpled the paper he is holding as the boys looked at the photos with their jaw dropped. Nobody have ever threatened Luke his entire life. He never had a weakness but now, everyone seem to know how to get to the guy. The elevator dinged as the boys quickly tucked the photos behind them and Luke handed the empty envelope and orange paper to Calum who held out his hand from the back.

Lauren quickly smiled slightly as soon as the elevator door opened but that smile quickly faded when she saw the horror engraved on each of the boys' faces. Luke felt his heart crushed as he saw his girlfriend enter his floor. Wearing the exact same clothes from the photos he have received, Lauren slowly made her way inside.

"Were you guys expecting somebody else?" Lauren asked curiously as she went to where Luke is and hugged him tight.

"We'll leave you." Ashton said with a forced smile and giggle, "We'll ---- yeah. Let's go boys."

The two boys quietly followed Ashton to the elevator before they quickly disappeared as the door slid close. Lauren turned to her boyfriend and noticed the anger behind those ocean blue orbs.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly making him shake his head, "But why is your eyes telling me otherwise?"

Luke sighed and cupped her face, kissing her softly, "How is work?"

It is now Lauren's turn to sigh, "Somebody sent photos to our boss. A man with blonde hair wearing a black hoodie at an abandoned park. I am pretty sure it isn't you. I have been with you the entire night for the past month and you didn't get involved with any gang war again." She nagged rubbing her palm against her face, "Somebody is trying to mess with you and it isn't funny at all."

Luke just went quiet. Among all the gangs that have been building resentment and hate towards them, that Luke couldn't even remember their faces, he doesn't know who to point a finger to.

"They found dead bodies at the abandoned park Luke,"

Luke frowned, "Lauren, we never throw bodies at parks. We don't even kill them, They are just unconscious for hours and they are back to their feet."

"So, who's dead bodies are those?"

"I have no idea."


	25. Chapter 25

Lauren went home for a few days to prevent the girls from the thoughts of Luke being the suspect. She tried working on cleaning Luke's name, making her reports about the curly haired lad who almost killed her. She doesn't want to point a finger to Brad which is why she changed it into a blonde guy with curly hair. Lauren groaned as she remembered of Ashton.

"Why do you have different hairs?!" Lauren complains running her fingers through her hair.

She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin just under her desk. She is confuse and desperate to clean Luke's name even if she have to be dishonest with whatever she is going to write. She wants to give her boyfriend his happiness, the life that doesn't need hiding, terror and fights. She was proud to witness him getting rid of the harmful things and deeds he was used to do before.

She was thinking of cleaning Luke's name after knowing they did kill the detectives because the two found one of them in action. So they had no choice but to protect themselves.

"Lauren!!" She heard Camila scream along with a loud and strong banging against the door.

"Jeez. Camz, calm down. You are going to ruin my door." She frowned walking over to the door and opened it to meet a happy Camila, "What is making you so happy?"

"Mr. Robinson called and he wants us in the office right now." Dinah said as Camila only nodded her head excitedly.

"He said he has a really good news Lolo." Normani continued.

"Are you all ready?" Ally asked opening the front door.

"Yes!" Camila squealed pulling Lauren out her room without even giving her the chance to prepare.

She was thankful that she was actually wearing a shirt and her jeans or else she would have to  drag Camila back home. The girls were talking about the usual stuff. Beyonce, Justin Timberlake, Rihanna and One Direction while Lauren looked out the window looking out for men hairstyles that isn't like the boys' hairs.

After around 30 minutes, they finally arrived in the office with the girls rushing to Mr. Robinsons' office. As for Lauren, she went to her office to get some gum. She failed to bring some home and she was too used to chewing gums especially if she is working too hard on something.

"Lauren!" Dinah opened the door happily.

Frowning, Lauren faced Dinah, "What?"

"They found L!"

Just the three words that escaped Dinah's mouth was enough to make Lauren nauseous that the gums she is holding fell on the ground. They found L. Did she hear that right? She rushed out her room and headed to Mr. Robinson's room.

"Where is he?" Lauren asked earning a look from the rest of her friends and Mr. Robinson.

"Thanks to the things you have sent us yesterday, we were able to get him earlier this morning." Mr. Robinson walked over to her and shook her hands, "I knew from the start you accepted the case that you will be the one to help is through this. He is currently in the interrogating room with our top officers."

Lauren was speechless. All things have been running through her head all at ones. She left her phone, she couldn't contact Luke to check on him.

"They are probably bringing him to his death bed."

Lauren rushed out, and headed to the place only to be met with metal bars separating her from the interrogating room and the death sentence. She's shaking and tears are building in her eyes, praying that this is the guys' plan. Hoping that they found a guy who would give up for Luke instead of him himself.

Her heart dropped out her chest and tears fell down her face as she saw two police man holding Luke in between them. 'Oh God. No.' She thought crying, grasping the metal bars in her hands startling Mr. Robinson and hearing the girls gasp in shock. Luke kept his eyes straight, not wanting to look at Lauren's face but listening to her loud cries itself already made it unbearable.

"Luke..." Lauren reached out to him making the guards stop.

Luke froze on the spot seeing as Mr. Robinson telling them to stop.

"Luke, please talk to me." Lauren begged, her tears streaming down her face, feeling her heart aching too much, "Luke, please..."

Luke licked his lips feeling himself tearing up. Hearing the pain in her voice is just too much for him to handle. He sighed heavily and faced her, looking at her helplessly. The two guards let go of him and he walked in front Lauren as she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing so loud. The girls watched the scene in shock. They never thought Luke is L and the fact that Lauren may have had a clue about it,  made it even more shocking for them.

"Why Luke? I told you I'll do something." She cried as Luke bent down to lean his forehead against hers.

"Baby, I did it for you." Luke cried softly, "I can't let anyone hurt you. I have been receiving threats about you and I can't let that happen. I have to protect you baby."

Lauren sobbed harder, "I love you Luke... I love you..."

Luke looked deeply into her eyes  and kissed her softly. Lauren sobbed softly as she kissed him back. She's gonna have to say goodbye to the man she loves so much and she wasn't even given a huge chance to spend time with him. She regretted even deciding to return to their apartment. She could've spent more and more time with him and not with a bar in between them.

"Take care of yourself Lauren." Luke whispered pecking her lips softly before the two guards pulled him again.

"Luke!!!" Lauren screamed like a little kid being left by her parents in busy mall, "Please don't..."

The girls rushed over to Lauren and held her. They were crying as they witnessed the heartbreaking scene in front of them. They know Luke loves their friend. Luke's tears started streaming down his face. He chose to give up his own life for the safety of the girl he loves. He stopped walking and turned to face.

"Lauren...." He called as she looked at him helplessly.

She wanted to grab him and escape. She hopes he waited and chose to choose his safety over her. But of course, Luke is never selfish. Especially towards her. He chose the safety of his friends and his girlfriend. He sent the files to the office and forced his clueless friends to evacuate and find another home to live in. He'll turn himself down, for everyone's sake. He have to die.

**_"I love you..."_ **

He allowed his weakness to get to him and tell her how he really feels towards her with a sweet smile.  **I LOVE YOU.** Those three meaningful words she have been waiting to hear from him. She cried harder, watching Luke being pulled away. She wanted to hear that from him and then cuddle with him for eternity, not watching him being pulled away from her forever. She watched Luke going further and further away, seeing his shoulders shaking, as he too is crying so  hard for what would be the end of their story. She watched him, sobbing loudly. The girls being by her side not helping ease the pain in her heart as she watched the person she loves disappear permanently from her.


	26. Epilogue

Lauren cried as she pulled the white blanket off of Luke and watched his lifeless body lying on the bed. He's gone and she couldn't do anything to save him. She knows she will be given too many awards because of something she wasn't able to do but the only award she wanted to have and keep forever will never be given to her anymore ---- have Luke by her side forever. He's gone. She is staring at his lifeless body and held her hands. She loves him and here he is sacrificing himself, lying on this bed, dead --- just because of her.

She sobbed loudly and hugged Luke tight, crying her eyes out, begging for him to wake up so they could go home and do the usual things they do every single day they are together. She could feel her heart crushed, knowing it would never be healed. She ran her thumb over to his lips and sniffed loud as loud sobs escaped her lips yet again and she planted a soft kiss on his lips before putting the white blanket over him and said goodbye to him forever.

For just two hours, the pain she is feeling is unbearable, she couldn't even get some sleep. She packed her bags and sneaked out the house, making sure all the girls have fallen asleep. She knows where to go. She hailed a cab and true enough after 2 hours, she's opening the door of Luke's rest house. She looked around the quiet place and broke down. Memories with Luke flooded the place but now, the place is flooded by emptiness and pain. She will never have the opportunity to have him cooking some pasta for her, have someone make her feel like she is the prettiest girl in the world, have someone make her feel like she is never alone and have someone who would love her even if he wouldn't admit it. She brought her hands over her mouth as she cried loudly again. Thoughts of Luke saying I love you to her flooded her mind, adding up too much pain inside her. She's is drained. She needed some time, although she knows she may never get over the fact that the man she loves was taken away from her just because of her, she have to force herself to.

A week later, Lauren heard a knock on the front door startled Lauren's sobbing state. Yes, she still cry like a child every day. She doesn't even care if she just eats ones a day and just sleep her butt off. She walked over to open the door to be met by Mr. Robinson and her friends making her frown. She never told anyone about the place.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks.

They looked at her and shook their head in sympathy. Lauren looked like a mess. They don't even know if she still combs her hair or even eat a good meal. She has puffed eyes, red nose and her cheeks are still stained by tears.

"Who told you about this place?" She asked again frowning heavily.

"I just want to congratulate you and hand you personally your recognition for what you have achieved." Mr. Robinson said handing Lauren the envelope which she just stared at.

"Just get that..." Lauren shrugged and shook her head, crying loudly because of her loss, "I don't need that anymore."

"We also have something to return to you too." He said looking back at the girls who are just forcing themselves not to cry.

They stepped aside and walked slowly towards Lauren is Luke.  _Luke Hemmings._ Those ocean blue eyes are looking at her again, causing her to sob loudly. Lauren broke down as soon as his arms wrapped around her. He is  ** _alive_**.

"How?" She asked frowning at them and looked up at Luke as they let go.

"He explained. You explained to us as well and we listened." Mr. Robinson said as the other girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"He told us everything Lauren." Dinah said softly and carefully, "He admitted he killed the detectives but he never killed other people. He also volunteered to pay for everything his gang mates have done."

"And the force found that as a brave and loyal move. Plus his perseverance to keep you safe was added up to that." Ally added.

"He is clear of all charges, along with his friends because of the punishment given to him." Normani continued, "Temporary paralysis as we call it. He have been paralyzed for a week, being given food and water everyday with the help of the injection."

"We will leave you both now." Mr. Robinson said.

The girls walked over to Lauren and hugged her tight as they cried. They missed their best friend and they know only Luke could help her. They were grateful the death sentence was cancelled. They bid the two goodbye and went away from the place leaving Luke and Lauren stand in silence. Lauren was happy, yet she still could not believe that he is back.

"Luke?" Lauren asked after some time.

"I'm sorry." He apologized looking down his feet.

She quickly held his hand and hugged him, looking up at him with so much love and affection. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around him before planting a peck on her forehead as she smiled.

"You are back." She smiled, for the first time in a week, "I love you..."

Luke smiled and cupped her face, rubbing his thumb lightly against her cheek, ** _"I love you Lauren."_**


End file.
